Family
by Dragon up a tree
Summary: Book3 in my first ever series. Everyone is happy and in love, but how long can that last unchallenged? TsuSoka TaTari OCxOC
1. New Beginning

BOOK THREE!!! BOOK THREE!!! Confused? Read books one and two!!

I know this is kind of a late update. I usually try to do them weekly but I was sick most of this week with a stomach virus from hell! But on the bright side the new (and last) book has begun!

Oh and…uh…how many of you want lemon? (blush) I've never actually written a YAOI scene so I don't guarantee how great it would be…but I've been thinking it's about time the boys got a little something-something for everything I put them through. TatTari? TsuSoka definitely. If I did write them they would be separate stories so I could keep my T rating on this one. So yay or nay? PM me if you want your response kept private.

--------------------------------------------------

More than a year had past since the day Hisoka had unsealed his mother from the tree in the forest. True, his already complicated life had become even more complicated since that day. New parents, new people, new enemies and problems. But it had also become so much more…livable. Not just for him but for Tsuzuki. And Tatsumi and Watari now.

But…how long could that last?

"You're doing it again."

Hisoka's head snapped up and he looked over to see his boyfriend walk through the door carrying plastic bags with what smelled like Chinese food. They had had a late afternoon at the office and decided to get take out rather than Hisoka cooking. He hadn't even heard him come back in from picking it up down the street. "What?"

"You were still on that page when I left. The one with the picture of that samurai on a horse. You've been staring at that page for over half an hour. Which I know means your deep in thought about something. And from the look on you're face it's not exactly warm and fuzzy, at least not anymore."

He blinked and narrowed his eyes playfully. "I thought I was the one who was good at reading people."

Tsuzuki shook his head, amethyst eyes bright. He set the food down on the bar separating the kitchen and the living room and began organizing what was what. "I'm not good at reading people…just you."

The youth blushed and turned back to his book. "Baka…"

"So what was it?"

"What was what?"

"What were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing really, my mind just kind of wandered."

There was silence for a moment before Tsuzuki stopped meddling with the food to move away. Hisoka followed him from his peripheral vision, figuring he was just going for the drinks, but was surprised as he walked around the couch to stand before him. "Don't do that."

"Do what? Let my mind wander?"

"No…don't give me half truths. Something was bothering you when you were thinking, am I right? Tell me what it was."

"Really, it's nothing, I'm just being…" he stopped talking as Tsuzuki placed his hands on his shoulder and bowed down to rest his forehead against his blonde boyfriend's.

"Tell me, please. I don't want you to keep anything that troubles you to yourself. I've done that too much and…I just don't want you to. It's hypocritical, I know, but I don't want you to be anything like me. That's not who I love…" he added quietly.

"Tsuzuki…"

Hisoka sighed and closed his book, not even bothering to mark his place. Not as if he was paying attention to it anyway. "I was just thinking…about everything."

"Sounds tough," Tsuzuki muttered. He crouched down, moving his hands from the teen's shoulders to clasp his own thin pale digits in his lap.

"I…I'm happy now. With everything. With my parents being here. With work. With friends. With…with you…especially with you."

Tsuzuki smiled and moved his thumb soothingly over the back of his love's hand. "That doesn't sound bad. Why the look then?"

Hisoka looked down and away. "It can't last."

"What?"

"It can't…it won't last. Something will happen to take it all away."

"You don't know that."

"I do!" The declarations surprised the older man but he waited quietly to see if he would say more. "That's what always happens…good things don't last, not forever. Not as long as I live. And it scares me because…because I want it to last…I want this to last…us…them…everything."

Tsuzuki nodded slowly, now thinking himself. "I can't say…you're wrong. Nothing ever stays the same forever. But," he reached up and turned Hisoka's head so that he was looking into his eyes. "I can't say you're right either. After all, if nothing ever changed life would become way too boring. Things have changed a lot in the last year after all and that's what's made you happy. And things will keep changing. But I promise you this: as long as you want me, you have me. I'm going to savor every second I have with you because this is the happiest I've _ever_ been."

Hisoka looked at him for a long moment before smiling and leaning his forehead back down to his. "You're such a sap sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh, way to kill the mood!"

The blonde chuckled at the mock outrage. "…It's going to be a while."

"Huh?"

"You're going to be stuck with me for a while then, if you're waiting for me to end this." He opened his eyes and pinned him with the most serious yet worrisome gaze he'd ever seen. "I know…I know I can't ask for forever. Even though we're immortal we never know what may happen tomorrow or the next day. But…for however long we have…will you stay here? With me, by my side?"

He couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "And you called me a sap…" he muttered as he pushed up a little to capture the blonde's lips. "I will promise you forever…" he whispered. "I'll make it happen. I don't think I could leave you even if you asked. I won't leave you alone, I promise. Never again…" His tongue licked gently at the other's lips, which parted and allowed him to spar with his own. It was a few minutes before he pulled back a little. "That's definitely not getting old any time soon."

Hisoka smiled and took his lips. Leaning back, he enticed Tsuzuki to follow until he had one knee on the couch next to his thigh and was overshadowing him. Tsuzuki began to trail his kisses away from his mouth, around his jaw, down his neck to the prominent collar bone jutting above his shirt top. He licked it gently, eliciting a groan from the youth.

"Asa…to…"

Tsuzuki paused and looked at his love's face. Hisoka's face was flushed, his eyes shut in complete abandon to what he was feeling. His hands were on Tsuzuki's biceps, fingers shaking just a little and digging in a little more than that. Even to Tsuzuki there was an obvious battle of emotions going on within him. The brunette swallowed, undeniably aroused by the sight yet not wanting to do anything that Hisoka wasn't 100 ready for. Taking a deep breath and mustering up all his will power, he kissed him one last time on the lips before pulling away.

"The…the food's getting cold. We should eat now."

Hisoka opened his eyes, blinking in surprise. His boyfriend was apparently serious and though he didn't understand why he had suddenly stopped he nodded. The flush soon dissipated as Tsuzuki moved to fix their plates and set the table.

Hisoka sighed and rose to help him. But in the back of his mind he couldn't help think,_ What did I do wrong?_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi frowned and opened one eye blearily. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Watari sitting up in bed leaning against the head board. He was appreciative to see he was still wearing what he'd worn to bed last night: absolutely nothing. ( _a/n: _;D who loves ya, baby?) He had evidently reclaimed his glasses however, though they were perched on the end of his nose a little haphazardly. "Ohayou. Sleep well?"

He smiled and turned his head to get a better look at his lover. "Ohayou. And I slept very well, thank you."

"You're very welcome," he smirked.

"Why were you laughing before though?"

The smirk grew into a happy grin as long fingers came up to brush his hair back from his face. "I was just thinking you never looked more peaceful then when you're asleep. Then you woke up and I thought how cute you were, frowning at the sun like that."

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up to look into Watari's golden ones. "'Cute'?"

Watari blinked though the smile never left his face. "What? You don't like 'cute'?"

"I'm not cute…I'm manly."

Watari outright laughed at that before kissing the corning of the still frowning secretary's mouth. "I know you are, Seii. Believe me, I _know_." He leered and kissed him a little more fully to coax a smile back to his lips. "I just meant when you sleep like that you look…younger. Less brooding, though brooding on you is hot, and more at peace. It's a side I never saw before last night."

Tatsumi smiled and reached up to take off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand where his own still rested. "I'm sorry for that."

"No I'm saying I like how you look when you drop you're guard. I like that you feel safe enough around me that you can."

"Very much so, but that's not what I was apologizing for. I meant I'm sorry I kept you waiting for me. I wonder how many more nights like last night we could've had if I'd just pulled my head out of the ground and realized what was right in front of me."

"Oh Seii, you sweet talker!" he laughed and kissed him again. "Doesn't matter now though. Now that I have you in my clutches you won't escape."

"Hmm…Somehow I'm not worried about that…" He leaned up and captured the younger man's lips fully, twining with him sweetly. Gently he shifted them so Watari was lying back down on the mattress with him half on top. He pulled back just a little, cursing the fact shinigami still needed to breathe to function. Before he plunged back in however he took a moment to admire the man beneath him.

Watari was stunning in the morning, especially after a nice morning kiss. His hair was spread around him like waves of gold, chest rising and falling a little quicker than in rest. His face had just a bit of color to it, kissed by arousal and happiness. His lips were already colored by his kisses. His eyes, which had been closed while savoring the feel of lips on his, fluttered open and the cool amber orbs stared up at him. "Seii?"

Tatsumi smiled. He loved that. Just that. The way he said his name. Like it was some great secret worth protecting, only brought out when they were alone. He knelt down and nuzzled his face into the crook of the blonde's shoulder. "Seii? I don't remember calling a time out here."

He smiled. A jokester even now. But he liked that. So different from himself, so many new ways to listen, to see, to feel, to hear…to taste. He kissed his neck but still kept his face burrowed into the space between neck and shoulder. He breathed in the scent, indescribable and addictive, that was Watari's scent. "How did this happen?"

"Huh?"

He pulled back and looked down into his eyes again. "I was just wondering how this happened. All of this. Us."

"Are you unhappy it did?" He didn't miss the slight worry in his voice and quickly took him back into his embrace.

"No. Definitely not. I suppose I just keep wondering if it's all real. If it all won't just fall apart one day. I don't want to loose this feeling, not now that I found it."

He felt him relax in his hold and then hand in his hair, combing through the strands and scratching his scalp soothingly. "You worry too much. What will be will be." He felt lips pressed to his temple and heard very softly, "But I do worry about that too sometimes. That it's all just an illusion or a dream."

Tatsumi smiled and pulled up just enough to kiss him again. "It's not a dream. That I know."

"And it won't end. Not until you get tired of me."

"Oh, that could be a while."

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

"How long do you think? We are immortal after all."

"Hmmm…ask me again in a century, I might have a small idea by then."

Watari laughed and kissed him again. The kiss seemed to suddenly spark something in both of them as Tatsumi pressed a little firmer down into him, trapping his willing prey between his hard body and the sheets of the bed. Watari broke the kiss to begin trailing nips and kisses across his jawline, over the tendon taught in hi throat, placing one open mouthed kiss on his Adam's apple.

"Mnnn…Yutaka…"

He paused in his raving of the elder man's throat to trail his mouth back up to his ear. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" He began to let his hands roam over the planes of his body, once again trying to memorize the rises and dips of his body like a blind man reading brail.

"The way you say my name. Like it's precious somehow. I don't think anyone's ever said it like that."

Tatsumi felt his heart lurch at that confession. It was the most painful yet blissful feeling he could ever remember. Smiling he leaned forward to reciprocate what he had done earlier to the soft skin at his lover's collar bone. "Hmm…I'll have to remember that, the next time I want you to do something at work…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Neina stretched her hands high above her head and sighed happily. Autumn was her second favorite time of year. Still with the passing heat of summer and not yet the chill of winter to invade her skin.

"You're happy this morning." She turned to see her husband coming back up the path from the crepe vendor in the park. They'd decided to take a walk after staying in bed most of the morning. Neina smiled and took her strawberry crepe from his outstretched hand.

"Well yeah, everthing's just so…wonderful! I mean after that near fiasco in Paris everything seems to finally be good."

"Hm…I suppose that's true. But…"

"What 'but'? But what?"

He smiled at her suspicious look. "It's just…we thought that once before. After we defeated…_him._ And then the attack happened just a few years later."

They were quiet for a moment, walking hand in hand through the park. "You think…it could happen again? The happiness could be broken?"

"Maybe…but that just means we'll have to fight harder to protect it, right?"

She blinked and grinned. "Yeah!"

"You're crepes dripping."

"What? Oh! Ah, no, stop!!" He laughed as she tried to catch the dripping juices only grimace as they made her hand sticky. "Damn!" She brought took a bite then began licking her fingers. Hokuto stopped laughing and watched enthralled. "What?"

He leered and suddenly turned her around to lead her back to their apartment. "You are just too sexy for your own good sometimes."

Neina blinked in confusion as she was led away by her husband, neither of them aware of their silent audience in a nearby tree.

"They're so happy…can't we just kill them now?"

"No. We aren't strong enough yet. And besides that _that one_ needs to suffer first or we won't get anywhere."

"But it's so boring to just watch!" a third voice said. "And how do we make them suffer?"

"Hmm…good question. Perhaps we should consult someone who better knows them…"

"You mean that man in white, don't you? The blood stained angel of the merciless?"

"Poetic title for him but yes, that one. I have a feeling he'll be of the most help to us…if we make it worth his while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe. I know, I said I'd set up the villain last book, but it was already long as hell so I just sort of moved it over here.

You should know the drill by now. REVIEW and SUGGEST!!! Hope you like it so far!!

And yes, I figure since Tatsumi and Watari don't have _as much_ emotional baggage as Tsuzuki and Hisoka, they'd be able to move at a faster rate. That's my story and I'm stick'n to it! You want a fic about their first night:D Maybe I could do that…


	2. A Face from the Past

Okay, I'm working on Lemons. TaTari first, since they are obviously getting a little hot and heavy already, and then TsuSoka after I've set it up in the main story line.

**jennamarie: **Woot! Hey, they've all been through enough in life that they would be a little paranoid about good things lasting for them. That's the way I figure it. I can't yet reveal who the mysterious shadowy figures are referring to though, it would spoil the story. But I can say Muraki is going to have a _huge _part to play soon.

**Hiyami:** Second! I almost always ignore the rating on anything…makes me wonder if I should have kids…And you have given me an idea! Next chappie they will discuss why he's not going to fast. When I have the TaTari lemon done, you will find out what happened (dives right into guttermind and swims around for a few minutes) I'm back! A crepe is like a paper thin pancake rolled up with filling on the inside (YUM!) Neina's 'innocent' behavior will come into question later More of those conversations you hate coming this way though, sry! I'm glad you like those lines, they were fun to write. Look out for the TaTari, it's coming soon!

**DerangedandLovinIt**: Evil laugh!! MUWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, felt like joining you. I didn't realize it was sad…foreboding yes, but not sad. Well, still glad you liked it Hope you like this one too!

**Evol-chan:** Uh, I have no idea how to take care of a kid…LOL(I can barely take care of my cat!) I'd rather have the plushie XD I didn't realize it sounded sad! I'm wondering if I just typed it weird. More action this chapter anyway. And mystery! Wait, mystery? Oh boy, I'm not good at that…

**laustic:** I'm working on 'em! Thanks for the advice, I think it will help _a lot_. Hope you like this chapter!

There's a special guest this arch! You find out in like the first couple of paragraphs so I'm just going to go ahead and say: WELCOME BACK HIJIRI!! XD My friend said one day when I was asking for story ideas 'Why don't you make Hijiri Hisoka's long lost twin brother?' O O…no…just no…But I did think I should bring in our favorite green eyed violinist at least once so tada!! Enjoy!!

This disclaimer shall hither forth apply to all previous and upcoming chapters: it ain't mine, don't sue!

---------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed as they walked under the trees. He didn't quite understand why they were doing this. Sure it was going to be nice to see him again, they hadn't visited in ages. But he was a bit concerned how he would react to…them.

"So this is a friend of yours you met on a case?" Neina asked.

"Yep!" Tsuzuki grinned. "He's giving a concert tonight and while he couldn't give us tickets he said we could come and listen to the dress rehearsal. Though it was pretty sudden, just out of the blue…It's too bad Tatsumi and Watari couldn't make it."

"I don't know," Hokuto said. "They way the were smirking at each other, I'm starting to think they just wanted some alone time…"

"Not everyone is making up an excuse to go have sex, Hokuto," Neina said.

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying that. So you're friend, he's a violinist?" Hokuto clarified.

"One of the best! I wonder what he'll play…"

"Whatever it is he'll be sure to play it well knowing Hijiri," Hisoka said.

"You know, I used to play the piano."

"You did?" Neina and Hisoka asked at the same time. Hisoka blinked and looked at his mother's puzzled expression.

"Yeah, I studied when I was younger. Haven't touched a keyboard in years though."

"How come you never told me?" Neina asked.

Hokuto smiled and ensnared her in a one armed embrace. "I have to keep a few surprises ready to keep you from getting bored with me and finding yourself someone younger and more exiting, don't I?"

"Ah, but you forget I like older men. Runs in the family." She gave her son a sly grin before returning her husband's embrace and kissing him.

Hisoka blushed and turned away to walk ahead with his partner. "God, they act like newlyweds!"

Tsuzuki laughed. "I think it's cute. Isn't it nice to know your parents are so in love?"

He snorted but the scowl slowly faded. "I suppose…"

"Hey Neina, can you play an instrument?"

"No I can't actually. Unless you count my voice. But other than that I never had the finger coordination to play an instrument."

"She can't type either. Or play those video games. In fact cooking's the only thing I've ever seen her do well enough with her fingers that she isn't spilling something every other minute. And she has to use her magic to heat things sometimes, since a microwave is way beyond her—"

"That's enough out of you!" she growled and slapped a hand across his mouth, her face already red.

"Tsuzuki! Hisoka!" They stopped and looked ahead to see a young man running at them from the top of a nearby flight of stairs. "You made it! I was worried since it was sort of short notice." He raced down the stairs and up to them, pausing to slump over and pant. When he straightened with a bright smile they all had to blink.

"Hijiri?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah! Don't you recognize me?"

"Barely!" he laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. Indeed Hijiri had grown up since they last saw him. He was taller, his shoulders had filled out, and he only remotely resembled his blonde doppelganger from the years before. "Look how you've grown!"

Hijiri blushed and smiled bashfully. "Yeah, that's kind of what time will do to…most people." He shook Hisoka's hand with a smile and then turned to the remaining two. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met."

He bowed slightly but Neina continued watching his face, turning between him and Hokuto until finally settling a suspicious scowl on her husband. Hokuto blinked and took a good look at the young man, realizing belatedly who he looked like. "Don't look at me like that! I was a plushie for twenty years, remember?"

"Are they new shinigami?" Hijiri asked, completely oblivious to what they were arguing about. Well, Hokuto was arguing his defense and Neina was just staring at him silently. Messing with his mind was just too much fun for her sometimes.

"Not exactly…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

"Mom! Dad!" Both turned their attention when their son snapped at them. "Hijiri Minase, these are…my parents." He sighed, having already predicted the outcome of this.

Hijiri's eyes widened and his mouth went slack. "Your…parents?"

Neina smiled and bowed. "I'm Sakuya Kurosaki, but most people call me Neina."

"And I'm Hokuto. It's nice to meet you Minase-san."

"Your parents?!" he yelped. "N-no way! You guys…you're too young! You look our age."

"Thank you, we take our vitamins." Neina rolled her eyes at her husband but couldn't stop her smile regardless.

Hisoka sweat dropped. _What vitamins could give you that kind of result?_ "A lot of stuff happened and they haven't aged in the last twenty years, Hijiri."

"Wow…I mean, really, just when I thought I'd seen it all."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Hokuto laughed. "My wife's a sorceress and I'm S-level fuda user. We're both black belts in kung fu and—"

"That's enough dear," Neina muttered as she covered his mouth again. "Why don't you just tell him the way into the bat cave while you're at it?"

"Wow, you guys really do all that?"

"Yeah, but I suggest we keep moving. Isn't your dress rehearsal about to start?"

"No that's not until…" he glanced at his watch and face faulted. "Ack! You're right, it's about to start!"

-----------------------------------------------------

After the dress rehearsal all four of them stood and applauded. "He's fantastic!" Neina said.

"He's Hijiri," Tsuzuki laughed. Hisoka frowned a little but continued to applaud. He'd felt a sudden squeezing in his chest when Tsuzuki said that. Hijiri smiled and motioned for them to come up on stage.

"So, how was that?"

"Great!" They all said together, letting a few chuckles pass afterwards.

"Would you guys like to look around for a bit? We finished early and you don't have to leave right away."

They accepted the offer and began to tour themselves around the stage area, being careful of anything that could break or fall. Tsuzuki opened up one cabinet to find rows and rows of masks placed carefully in slots. "Wow! There must be a hundred masks in here."

"Oh yes," Hijiri walked up next to him and picked up a harlequin mask. "We use them for all sorts of things. We're going to have a performance of the Phantom of the Opera here soon. We'll probably use all of them in the masquerade scene."

"Neat…" Neina said. "Creepy…but neat."

"Yes…um, everyone?" They all turned from examining the various masks to Hijiri's rather rueful face. "I…I haven't been completely honest with you. There's a reason I asked you to come so suddenly—"

"Hijiri-san!" They all looked up to see a girl with long brown hair running across the stage to him. "Hijiri? I need to speak with you!"

"What is it Kotoko?" Hijiri began making his way across the stage towards her. Halfway across the stage there was the sound of a snap from above.

"Hijiri, look out!!"

Tsuzuki rushed out and pulled the other man out of the way as one of the sandbags crashed to stage where he had stood hard enough to cause tremors in the floor. They landed off to the side amid the curtains, Hijiri's eyes wide at the sandbag and the rope that was supposed to hold it coiled like a dead snake around it.

"Wh-what just…?"

"Minase-kun!"

"Hijiri!"

Several stage attendants and other theatre staff rushed to them along side those from Meifu. Tsuzuki pulled Hijiri to his feet and patted him down gently. "Are you alright Hijiri?"

"Y-yes…The rope must've been pretty weak, huh?"

"No." They all turned to see Neina and Hokuto regarding the end of the rope seriously. "Someone cut this. Look," she held it out for them to see, "The end is to clean for it to have just frayed and dropped. Someone did that on purpose."

"Oh no!" They all looked up to see the girl that had been calling Hijiri before looking horrified at the rope. "It must've been the _him_!"

"Him? You know who did this?" Hisoka asked.

"The same person who broke into Hijiri-san's room!"

"My room?! Is my violin okay?!"

"Y-yes, they just…You'd best come and look."

They all followed her back to the dressing room quickly. Hijiri took out his key and opened the door. He gaped at what he saw.

_TONIGHT I WILL COME FOR THE QUEEN'S SMILE. YOU HAVE YOUR WARNING._

_-THE RED PHANTOM_

That's what was written in black letters across his mirror. Everyone else blinked at the words and waited in the silence.

"What's the Queen's Smile?" Hisoka finally asked.

Hijiri was silent a moment before leaving the room and beckoning the others to come with him. He shut the door behind them and locked it again, motioning for the theatre staff to go on with their business. He led his guests down the hallway to a room near the end and unlocked it.

"This is the Queen's Smile," he said simply. They held their breath at what they saw. It was a mask of pure white accented in gold. Swan feathers fanned out from the single ruby set into the forehead, matching the ruby colored lips that quirked up into a smile as mysterious as the Mona Lisa's. "I was asked by the theatre director to watch over it while he was away on business. And I can't contact him for at least another two days because he doesn't have a cellphone. And of course he doesn't tell me before he leaves that he's been getting threatening messages about someone trying to steal the mask," he finished aggravated.

"Wow…that must be worth a lot," Tsuzuki said.

"It's worth half a million US dollars."

"Ha-half a million?!!"

"Stop drooling on the glass, inu-baka," Neina said as she pulled him back by his collar.

"This is why I asked you to come. Could you…" Hijiri sighed and looked up. "I know this is a lot to ask, especially since it must seemed like I tricked you, but do you think you could stay tonight and help me guard it? Considering the circumstances I didn't know who else to call! And I still have to perform after all and I can't trust just anyone."

They looked at each other before back at him. "Alright, I suppose…But what do you mean by 'considering the circumstances'?" Hokuto said.

"Well, you might've noticed my room was evidently broken into in the last hour and a half since I'd been gone, right?" They nodded. "Well, only two people have a key to the room: myself and Miname Kotoko, the stage manager. Only I know she wouldn't be doing anything like this because her father is the theatre director and she would never try to steal from him. And there's no other way into my room. And for the last couple of days it's been one thing after another. The sets have been slashed, props have been broken, and during one rehearsal…well, all the lights just exploded at once."

"Seriously?!" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. Everyone keeps saying its just some sociopath or freak accidents but somehow it keeps happening, evening when there are people just a few feet away! They turn around and when they turn back something's gone wrong in the span of minutes. That's why I think…"

"You think it something paranormal?" Hisoka guessed.

"Yes. After the incident a few years ago I became interested in the paranormal quite a bit. I started studying what I could find but I don't quite know what this is. I'm starting to think it might be a poltergeist or something."

"That's a possibility. It would explain how no one ever sees the damage happening. And the sandbag almost hitting you would fit a poltergeist's MO," Neina said.

"But today, with the sandbag…that's the first time it's ever gone after a living target. Nothing like that has ever happened before."

There was a thoughtful silence for a moment before Tsuzuki spoke up. "Who's The Red Phantom?"

Hijiri shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, that's what he always signs the note as. I just know that if he wants the mask and resorts to trying to drop a sandbag on me, I don't want him to have it."

"Good point."

"So you'll help me?" he asked hopefully.

They group exchanged looks before turning back to him. "Like you got to ask!"

------------------------------------------

"Okay, so we should probably have someone guarding the mask first and foremost, right?" Hokuto asked. They were standing outside the room while Neina was inside inspecting the area around the masks for anything odd.

"Right. If we switch every hour that should give the other's time to rest if it goes into the night," Hisoka said.

"Hisoka?" Neina came out holding her cell phone. "How does the 'e-mail' function on this thing work again?"

"What are e-mailing at a time like this?" He walked over and to the phone, blinking at the picture of the mask on it.

"I'm sending Watari some pics of the mask and asking him to research it. There might be more to it than just the money if something paranormal wants it."

"Good idea." Hisoka showed her how to use the e-mail function. She went back in to take more pictures and left the men-folk to discuss amongst themselves.

"I'd like to take a shift if it's alright," Hijiri said.

"I don't know kid," Hokuto said. "I mean, no offense, but could you handle yourself in a fight against a demon or a ghost or whatever this is?"

"I'll stand guard with him," Tsuzuki said. "He can make sure I don't fall asleep." He hooked an arm around the other man's shoulders, now that he was nearly the same height, and grinned. Hisoka frowned, feeling that same tightness in his chest again, but quickly tried to brush the feeling aside.

"Alright, I suppose. But it will have to be after you perform—"

There was a yell and a crash from the other side of the door to the mask's room. Hisoka quickly through open the door and rushed in. "Mom?!"

"I-I'm over here." Hokuto and Hisoka rushed over and knelt down next to a rather dazed looking Neina.

"Are you okay?" Hokuto asked. He slipped an arm behind her back to help her rise a little more comfortably after an obvious impact with the floor.

"Y-yeah…But I saw him!"

"Who?"

"The Red Phantom! I saw him in my phone…" She looked over and gasped. "Gah! My phone! That cheeky bastard broke my phone!" She reached out and picked up her phone, both pieces as cracked as they were. "And I was just getting the hang of using it too…"

"Wait, so you saw him _in_ your phone?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, not really in, more like through. I was taking more pictures of the mask when I suddenly saw this…figure in a long red cloak standing next to it. When I looked up from the screen he wasn't there but when I looked back down he was. And then he pushed me! It only felt like a tap but it sent me flying."

There was silence a moment before Hisoka finally said what they all were thinking. "I don't think we're dealing with a normal kind of spirit."

--------------------------------------------

"Can we kill them now?" One voice asked from the rafters of the theatre.

"No. We still have to bide our time. The good doctor's gone underground again and we've yet to locate him."

"Do we really need him? We keep getting stronger and stronger. I think we can take them on and get what we need by now."

"He's right, we need to wait. There's four of us and four of them, and even more if they manage to call in the Calvary from the Summons Division. I don't feel like pitting our still growing powers against an army of shinigami, a dragon sorceress and an S-level fuda user."

"Victory to those with superior numbers eh? Too bad we can't hold a recruiting drive."

"What we've accomplished is rare enough. It would be asking too much to find anyone else with that power who would be willing to fight for our cause."

"Yeah, yeah…so does this mean we just sit back and watch again?"

"Not necessarily. As I said before, it's all in a matter of finding the right moment…perhaps it will be soon."

----------------------------------------------

Foreshadowing much? Any ideas on who the mystery shadows might be or what there plotting? XD I'm not telling!

REVIEW and SUGGEST. I'll try to get this out on some sort of schedule with my school work getting in the way so much. XP Ja matta!


	3. A Mark of Red and Eyes of Green

Okay, firstly I'm VERY sorry about the late update. It was revenge of the stomach virus: longer, stronger and more nauseating this week. But I seem to have made a near full recovery.

**Evol-chan**: Glad to know I have your utmost attention now. No dementors…maybe…It does sound interesting though…but no, I must stick to the plan, or at least something close enough to the plan that I don't have to right another copyright thing. Sorry again for the delay ;

**laustic:** More jealous Hisoka this round. And Tsuzuki…is just Tsuzuki, what can you expect? There's even more foreshadowing this round, so much so I wouldn't be surprised if you actually became sick of it now.

**Hiyami:** I'm still too nauseated to think about food…Hokuto will play the piano here eventually, just not right now. And behold, Neina the techno klutz! She prefers getting her kicks by messing with people's heads. More on the shadowy evil(?...I ain't tellin'!) people later too. Glad to know you liked pretty much the whole chapter. Hope you like this one just as much.

**jennamarie:** Yay! I was a tad sad (yay for rhyming) when you mentioned that, but I'm glad to know it sort of blew over. Uh (eyes butcher knife warily) Right, I'll definitely keep all those suggestions in mind. You'll just have to read for yourself about all that. As said above, Hokuto playing the piano will come later. It's not the mask they want, trust me on that one. Hope you think this is a good addition to the story.

Hope this doesn't seem to slow, it's all important stuff but not really very actiony.

------------------------------------------

Hisoka glared at the can of fruit cocktail he'd gotten from the vending machine. For once he didn't know why he was glaring. Something was pressing upon his mind in such a way that made his eyes narrow, his brow knit, and his short fingernails scrape against the table top. He just didn't know what.

He had an _idea_ what it was but he didn't want to admit for even a second that he was…_that._ After all it was entirely preposterous, outrageous and downright silly to believe that he would ever be—

"Tsuzuki?" Hijiri asked, swinging his head into the waiting room. Tsuzuki, who had been sitting next to his partner/boyfriend looked up from reading a brief history of the Queen's Smile to look at Hijiri. "What shift did you want to take with me?"

"Um…When are you on again?"

"8:00 to 9:10. Then it's just some of the other performers and they understand if I have to stand guard over the mask tonight."

"How about 10 to midnight then? It would give you time to get ready and rest a bit."

"Okay, I'll see you then. I have to go finish getting every thing ready. Kotoko's about ready to throw a fit about the performance. She's like a woman in labor."

Tsuzuki chuckled and waved as he ducked back out. "He's a good kid. Hisoka, why are you strangling your juice can?"

The blonde blinked and looked down to see that he had subconsciously crumbled his drink in his hand. It was a good thing it was almost empty or juice would've gone all over the table. "Uh…just a little nervous I suppose…" _It's not because I'm jealous. Nope, definitely not. Not jealous of Hijiri one bit._

"Hisoka? Is everything okay?" He felt a warm hand push his hair back and turned his head up to see worried amethyst eyes stare straight into his own. "You look a little…out of it. Are you that nervous? We've dealt with worse things than this before."

"Uh…I guess…Tsuzuki, about you standing guard with Hijiri…"

"What about it?"

Hisoka worked his jaw soundlessly for a bit, trying to find the right words to express 'I'm not jealous or anything, I just don't want you within three feet of a guy when he's practically throwing himself at you'…without sounding quite so insane.

That quest for understanding was halted when he saw his mother come in the room. Or at least try. She practically lurched into the doorway, gripping the jam and leaning heavily on it with one hand clawing through her banes. She looked even paler than usual though her cheeks were flushed as if she had a fever. She looked at them and blinked as if the low florescent lighting of the room was brighter than sunshine.

"Mom?" He rose a little in his seat as she shuffled into the room. "Are you alright?"

She blinked slowly before nodding. "Y-yeah…My head just hurts a little. I came to get some…some…water." She swayed more profoundly and Hisoka was on his feet completely now.

"Mom, I think you need to sit down. You don't look so good."

She frowned and waved one of her hands jerkily. "It's nothing, I just need a drink." She strode to the sink but Hisoka could tell by how rigid she was that it was a chore to keep steady. She filled a plastic cup with water and began sipped from it carefully.

Covertly her son turned his gaze to the other man in the room. Tsuzuki turned slightly worried eyes to him and then back to the blonde woman. So even he noticed something wasn't right.

"Did you find out anything else yet?" She asked. She was refilling the cup for another go but her back was still to them.

"Not yet," Tsuzuki said. "Watari is still studying the pictures he managed to get before the phone broke. From the back history Hijiri could give us we know that the mask is well over 300 years old and was originally from somewhere in France/Belgium region. It's changed hands several dozen times in the last three centuries and was given to a wealthy businessman as a wedding present roughly 20 years ago. That businessman also happens to run the theatre here as a side job and that's who left Hijiri to watch it when he had to go off on an impromptu business trip."

"Anything about this Red Phantom guy?"

"He follows the mask," Hisoka said. "Evidently anyone who owns the mask gets messages from him about him coming for the mask. Several times there have been attempted thefts…but not by him."

"What makes you say that?"

"The thieves were all normal thieves and were all caught while trying to take the mask…but when they were found they were half out of their mind with fear and muttering something about a man in a red cloak."

She finally turned to see them with a rather rueful smile on her face. "Heh. Guess I got off lucky with just a tap on the shoulder, huh?" She patted her shoulder twice before the cup fell from her hand and she dropped to her knees.

"Mom!"

"Neina!"

They crouched down and Hisoka didn't even notice the water on the floor seeping into his jeans. He reached out and tilted her face up, wincing at how cold she felt to the touch. She blinked at him as if trying to get her eyes in focus.

"S…something's wrong…something's wrong…" she muttered. She keeled forward and he quickly caught her around the waist and held her steady.

"Tsuzuki, go get my father! Now!" Tsuzuki was up and out of the room before he'd finished talking. Hisoka held his mother close, shaking slightly at the sound of her labored breathing. "Mom? Mom, what's wrong?"

She shook her head weakly from where it rested on his shoulder. "I…I don't know. I feel so weak…so…so cold. But my shoulder's burning!" She reached up and began clawing at her shoulder through her blouse. Hisoka quickly gripped her hand and pulled it away, using all his physical strength to keep it from her shoulder.

His father and Tsuzuki returned then, with Hijiri close behind, and Hokuto was on the floor next to them in an instant. "Neina! Neina, love, what's wrong?!"

She opened her eyes and tried to focus on him. "K-Kuto, I…" She suddenly keeled back over and retched her dinner over the tile floor, thankful somehow still in the frame of mind to keep away from the others. Each volley sent a spasm through her body and a noise from her mouth that was like a pitiful animal. Hokuto didn't even seem to notice as he leaned over her from the side and pulled her hair back out of the way. Everyone pretended not to notice the tears leaking from her eyes as the horrible tremors continued to plague her.

When the only thing still coming up was water and bile she sat up straighter and coughed. Hokuto motioned to his son to grab some paper towels from the counter, which he did and quickly handed to the elder man. Hokuto pressed them to her mouth, wiping at the pale lips in an even paler face with a serious look.

"Are you okay now?" She paused for a moment before nodding, tears still budding from her eyes. Hokuto scrutinized for a second before shaking his head. "No you aren't."

"I am," she croaked. "I'm okay, I just…my shoulder still kind of burns but…"

"You're shoulder…?" Hokuto suddenly reached out and pulled the corner of her blouse away. All the men sucked in a breath at what he saw. An angry red mark that resembled a palm print marred her otherwise smooth skin, veins of deep burgundy stretching away from it like the roots of some vile weed. Neina blinked at it dimly.

"Where did that come from…?" Tsuzuki asked.

They were all silent for a moment before her husband carefully maneuvered her into his arms. "Love, you need to go lie down now."

She frowned and shook her head, trying to push him away. "No, I'm alright…I can still work…"

"Mom, you just threw up everything you've eaten in the last twenty-four hours!"

The frown didn't leave and she began to push a little harder. Her physical strength was really nothing compared to his and she was having trouble calling up any power of her own but dammit she was trying! "Then I'll have a snack or something! I'm fine, it's just…a rash…or something…"

"Coureneina," Hokuto said seriously. She stopped her struggling and looked up as if she were a chastised child. "That…Phantom did something to you. I want you to go and rest. Now."

She glared at him for a moment before finally giving in to his embrace. "Fine…but when I start feeling better I'm taking my watch post!"

He frowned but managed to rise with her in his arms. She made something like a strangled moan at the motion and hid her face against his chest. The frown turned to one of concern. "Minase-kun, is there somewhere she could rest?"

Hijiri nodded. "My dressing room has a daybed she can use. It's comfortable and has plenty of blankets." Hokuto followed him out the door, pressing his wife close to him. Hisoka and Tsuzuki followed suit. Hijiri paused only a moment to inform one of the custodial staff there was a mess to be cleaned in the rec. room.

Hijiri pulled back the covers as they entered and Hokuto gently slipped her beneath them. He pulled them up to her chin and smoothed her hair back gently as she blinked blearily up at all of them. "Sorry…about all that…"

"You don't have to apologize, Neina," Tsuzuki said. "It's not your fault, it's the Phantom's and whatever he did to you."

"Yeah, but…" she blushed and pulled the blankets up higher. "I just got _sick_ in front of all of you. I…haven't done that since…"

"Since you were pregnant," Hokuto chuckled.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You held my hair back…"

"Just another way to say I love you." The smile grew and lingered for a moment before fading into slumber.

"What was that about?" Hisoka asked.

Hokuto smirked and shifted some of her banes around. "When you're mother was pregnant with you she used to get terrible morning sickness. When she'd start feeling ill I'd rush over and make sure her hair was out of the way as she…you know. She said after one time that I really must love her to hold her hair back while she was being sick."

Hisoka smiled at the tenderness his parents still possessed. He wondered idly if he and Tsuzuki would be like that someday…

"Someone needs to take the watch now," Hijiri brought up.

"I'll do it," Hisoka said immediately. He turned to his father, who he'd known was about to offer. "I think you should stay with her a bit longer. She seems calmer with you nearby."

Blue-grey eyes blinked before crinkling in a smile. "Hmmm…you think? Okay then. But be careful and if that Phantom guy shows up…see if you can hold him till I get there." He finished with a rather feral turn of his lips that promised much pain for what the Phantom had done to his wife. Hisoka nodded and walked out of the room.

"Hisoka, wait a second," Tsuzuki said. He caught the smaller male's arm gently to stall him. "Maybe I should take watch with you—"

"I can take care of myself. You're already taking watch with Hijiri," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah…I guess you can take watch by yourself then."

One green eye ticked slightly though its owner was unaware of it. "I'll just go take my post then," he said tersely and shrugged his arm out of the grip. Tsuzuki blinked stupidly at his back as he stalked down the hall. _Hrn, rather spend time with Hijiri than me huh? Fine! Just flippin' fine!_

---------------------------------------------------

Watari snorted a sigh through his nose and leaned his head on his hand as he stared at the computer screen. "I got nothing. The only thing I get when I search the mask is the general history and the urban myth about the Red Phantom seeming to 'follow' the mask. But nothing else! Other than some how subduing and scaring the piss out of would be thieves and leaving mysterious messages he's a rather boring apparition."

"I'm sure there must be something else. All spirits have a reason for haunting what they do," Tatsumi said. He sat another cup of coffee next to him and pulled up his chair next to the other man.

Watari took in a deep breath and smiled at the smell of coffee with the barest hint of Tatsumi's cologne. "Hmmm…Well, I might be more inspired in my searching if I maybe had a back rub…"

"Oh no. The last time I rubbed you're back it lead to…other things."

"I don't remember you complaining at the time about those 'other things'."

"We weren't doing them while we should be helping our friends. What if they end up getting hurt?"

"I told you, it's a relatively boring apparition. All he really does is scare the living daylights out of people with his eerie messages and being really defensive over the mask." There was a beeping sound and Watari pulled out his phone. Flipping the phone open he pressed it to his ear. "Hello, you've reached Yutaka Watari, the severely misunderstood genius of Meifu, how can I help you? Oh, hey Bon, what's…what? Seriously?! Oh geez…okay…Yeah, I'll see what I can find."

"What's wrong?" Tatsumi asked.

"Evidently the universe is out to prove me wrong. The Phantom's done something to Neina."

"Done something?"

"She's become really ill and has a mark where the Phantom touched her. They don't know if she's been poisoned or if it's some kind of curse." Watari frowned before turning back to his computer. "Better make another pot of coffee Seii, this one's not going to last me through the night."

"Make that last us." He smiled at Watari's surprised glance. "What? She's my friend too, did you think I wouldn't want to help."

The blonde smiled and pointed to the extra computer across from his. "Get going then! Coffee first though. No telling how long this might take."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki tilted his head at his suddenly ticked off boyfriend. He didn't understand what suddenly made the blonde so tense. Well, besides his mother suddenly becoming ill, but he seemed to suddenly double his edginess when he spoke to him just so briefly outside the room _Maybe it's just the stress?_

"Tsuzuki?" Hijiri came out of his dressing room and shut the door softly behind him. He had a suit folded in his hands. "I'm going to go change in one of the other dressing rooms. It's almost time for my performance. I'll see you at ten for our shift?"

"Right! Break a leg Hijiri!" He gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Hijiri stared for a moment—he was almost able to look the other in the eyes now—with a distant frown. "What's wrong?"

"Well…I'm sorry. This is all my fault, what happened to Neina-san I mean. If I hadn't tricked you into coming…"

"Hey now," Tsuzuki put his hands on the other's shoulders and smiled. "You didn't exactly 'trick' us, we could've easily denied the invitation. And we're you're friends so of course we'd try and help you. Neina will be just fine I promise you. She's lived through worse than this I'm sure. She's made her whole career out of near death experiences."

Hijiri's frown faded slowly into a smile. "You never change do you?"

"Huh?"

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better about what's happening."

"Oh, uh, well…thank you," he blushed.

"Ah-hem!" They both jumped and noticed who had snuck up on them. "If I'm not interrupting, could I get by? I left my jacket in the lounge," Hisoka said icily. Tsuzuki gulped at the glare they were being given and quickly removed his hands from Hijiri's shoulders. The blonde stomped pass without a second glance at either of them.

"Is something wrong with Hisoka?" Hijiri asked in bewilderment.

"I…I'm not sure…"

Hisoka came back down the hall and brushed past them without a word. Tsuzuki couldn't even get a word out before he turned the corner toward the mask room. Both men stared after him with a chill down their spine.

"I'd, uh, better go get changed. I'll see you at ten Tsuzuki."

"Right…" he said distantly. Hijiri left but he was still staring after his blonde.

"Are you really that dense?" He jumped again at another voice coming up behind him to see Hokuto in the doorway of the dressing room. "I'm getting Neina something to drink. Lo and behold though, on my way I find Mr. Clueless making an idiot out of himself as usual."

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Hokuto stared at him disbelievingly for a moment before shaking his head and walking down the hall back to the lounge on his refreshment quest. "Never mind. If you don't get it then I'm not explaining it to you. You'll just have to figure it out the hard way. Just keep in mind," he turned and fixed Tsuzuki with one of his most serious gazes. "While I may not be sold one hundred percent on my son's preferences, he chose you. And you chose him. If you really mean to stay in this relationship, then don't take things like words and actions lightly, understand me? Everything you do will have some sort of meaning to him whether good or bad."

Tsuzuki stared for a moment before nodding. "Alright…I'll keep that in mind." Hokuto nodded and walked off. _Everything I do has meaning for him, huh? Whether good or bad? But…I want it all to be good. So why is he angry?!_

Groaning he walked off to try and figure it out on his own. He passed a mirror in the hall and paused when a flash of red caught his eye. Whirling he found himself faced with an empty corridor. Turning back he saw a figure in a red cloak regarding him from within the mirror.

"The Red Phantom I presume?" he growled. "Why don't you come out and get rid of whatever you did to Neina? Then we can have a nice long chat about why it's not nice to threaten people, hurt them, or try to drop sandbags on them."

The figure tilted it's head to the side slightly as if in confusion. Then slowly it retreated back into the shadows reflected into the mirror and disappeared. "No! Get back here!" He pressed his face against the glass as if it were a window but could see no trace of the Phantom. "Dammit! What the hell is you're problem?! Why are you doing this just for a stupid mask?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Watari almost dropped the mug of coffee into his lap. He quickly reread the paragraph and then began gesturing wildly for his partner to come over. "Tatsumi! I think I've found something!"

The slightly taller man wheeled his chair around and leaned in to read the screen. "…Oh shit."

"My thought's exactly. If this is right, then the others, not just Neina, are in a lot of trouble."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, the sorceress is down! Should we make our move?"

"No. If anything, thanks to that meddling spirit, the others are even more on guard. We'll still be outclassed if we move in now."

"But we could go in and get—"

"We can't get anything without the proper equipment. Better to wait even if it means having to deal with all of them at full strength."

"And there's still Muraki to consider, isn't there?"

"Oh yes. If only he wasn't so good at hiding. Being the seeker can get rather boring sometimes."

"Don't worry, I think I may have found a lead."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we'll need to leave for America as soon as possible. Evidently he has a new little project over there."

"Hn, sounds like something he would do. What do you say captain?"

"…"

"Captain?"

"…You two go see if you can find the doctor. You go back to base and start working on _it._"

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to staying and watch. I have the distinct feeling things are about to get interesting."

----------------------------------------------------

Again, sorry for the late update. I'm feeling much better so I should be back on schedule.

REVIEW and SUGGEST. I'll be working till then.


	4. Unchained Melody of the Heart

Another late update…I'm getting sloppy.

**Hiyami:** Mr. Clueless gets an update this round, don't worry. More lovey doveyness all around again. Not much TaTari unfortuneately, but keep your eyes peeled in the next two days or so, I should have something nice and M rated coming soon. Will definitely be up by next update. Unfortunately since he still looks like Hisoka in my head, I can't bring myself to harm Hijiri too much.

Neina: I look like him and you keep hurting me.

Yes, but your mine. I can hurt you as much as I please.

All: sadist.

Anyway, Neina will not die. So glad you like her so much XD

**jennamarie:** Yes, yes they are. So much drama!! And it's not letting up!! The rock lets up on the hard place a little this round, but I have a feeling it's going to roll back soon enough. Hijiri doesn't make trouble this round. In fact, he's actually useful.

**laustic:** Yeah, feeling better, but my work load has not let up. I think it's actually getting larger . Yeah, Hisoka can be pretty scary when he's jealous. Hope I didn't OC him this chapter, but I liked how it went in my head so I gave it a shot. Hope you like this chapter!

**Evol-chan:** Can't really say what's going on myself. The story keeps changing. That's an interesting theory, but I still need to use that last one you gave me. Hope you like this one!

**DesertQueen**: (snarfle) Arigatou. I don't mind if their infrequent, just review when you can. It's always a pleasure to hear from you. I suppose trilogies can be quite evil. But really I treat this like one really long story so hopefully it won't turn on me.

Well, enjoy!! I'll be trying to type the next one in the mean time. Oh, and keep your eyes peeled for _Pace Yourself_ if you like lemon and Tatari :D It shall be posted with in the week and be a nice M for everyone (mostly me, but you know…)

---------------------------------------------

Hokuto sighed as he watched his wife rest on the bed, her labored breathing the only sound in the room. Neina's fever was still burning strong and beads of sweat were collecting on her temples. Sometimes her brow would crease as if in pain and he would reach out to stroke her hair tenderly and submit as many comforting feelings as he could to soothe her.

He'd seen her on her deathbed a thousand times. Poison, curses, wounds from bullets, blades and beasts…In their line of work there was rarely a time when one of them wasn't fighting for their life. But they didn't mean it got easier to watch the one you love in pain.

Setting his eyes on the garish bruise that was weaving the network of red roots. He kept the rage he felt at the mysterious Red Phantom guarded from her but allowed it to simmer beneath the surface. He didn't like _anyone_ touching Neina but him (Hisoka was an obvious exception) but the fact that he harmed her ensured that he was going to be in a lot of pain very soon.

Hokuto sighed and wiped more of the sweat away. He wished there was something he could do to make this easier on her…

With a jolt he smiled and rose. Opening the door, he caught a passing stage hand and inquired as to where what he wanted was. Grinning he walked back in and gently shook her. "Neina! Neina, love, wake up! I have a surprise for you."

Neina moaned and slowly cracked her eyes open. The process looked almost painful. "…Kuto? What is it?" Her voice was thick and raspy, but not in the sexy way she could sometimes manage.

He smiled as comfortingly as possible and smoothed her hair back once again. "I have a surprise for you. Do you think you could stand being moved?"

She blinked and pushed herself up to swing her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled herself up and kept herself on her feet by sheer force of will. "Nein, are you okay? You sure you can walk?"

She nodded but swayed dangerously at the movement. "I can-I…" He gasped as her legs buckled and she fell. He was under her in a second, pulling her close. This was painful, not only for her but for him as well. His strong beautiful dragon was suddenly flickering like a candle. It felt like a fragile part of him was being tossed about.

"We'll just be a little while, then you're coming straight back here to rest," he whispered as he lifted her bridal style into his arms and grabbed one of the blankets before rising. She grunted something he knew meant 'quit treating me like an invalid.' But he didn't miss the smile on her face as she closed her eyes and cuddled into his embrace.

Walking through the halls he came to a door the stage hand had said was the dance studio. He was glad to find the door ajar and just had to push it open and kick it close. He stepped as smoothly as he could across the floor so as not to jostle her. "Keep your eyes closed," he said quietly. He sat her down on a seat and arranged her carefully as he sat next to her. She felt the blanket he'd taken drape across her shoulders. "Okay, open them."

Neina opened her eyes tiredly but blinked in astonishment at what she saw. They were sitting before a grand piano in a darkened dance studio. One wall was completely mirrors with a parallel bar screwed in and the piano was situated into one far corner.

Hokuto smiled and stretched his fingers. "It's been a while but lets see if I remember anything." He fitted his fingers into the keys and began to flit them over the expanse of white and black. Music, light and airy like the very emotions she felt in the air vibrated in her ears gently. The melody wasn't exactly a walking tune but neither was it a lamentation. She smiled as she let it wash over her.

"Good?" he asked.

"It's lovely…"

He smiled warmly at her wondrous whisper. Switching tracks he began into a song he knew she would recognize right away. She gasped and looked at him in surprise. "Our first kiss," he said simply. "I think this makes this our song, huh?"

"One of them…and I still say that kiss doesn't count." He chuckled as she leaned into him.

Softly he began to sing the words, though his rough unpolished voice was nothing compared to hers. Still, he knew she could feel the emotion in it.

"_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_

_I hope that she turns out to be_

_Someone who'll watch over me._

_I'm a little lamb whose lost in the wood_

_I know I could, could always be good_

_To one who'll watch over me._

_Although I may not be the man some_

_Girls think of as handsome_

_But to her heart I'll carry the key._

_Won't you tell her please _

_To put on some speed_

_Follow my lead_

_Oh how I need_

_Someone to watch over me._

_Won't you tell her please_

_Tto put on some speed_

_Follow my lead_

_Oh how I need_

_Someone to watch over me."_

He continued playing it without singing but didn't miss the kiss she'd given his cheek when he'd finished. "When did you learn this? You said you'd never heard it then."

"Good memory, as usual." He leaned in and tapered off into a slower melody he'd been taught to practice on. "I was learning it for our anniversary. Because no matter what you say, that kiss did count. Even if I didn't know what I felt then, I know that's when the seed was planted in me to love you."

"…you're such a sap."

"You love it."

"Never said I didn't."

She gasped and clutched at her shoulder. "Neina!" The piano forgotten he turned to her and took her in his arms. She whimpered pitifully and curled into him.

"H-hurts…" Her death grip in his shirt lessened until she slumped slightly in another faint. He looked around frantically for help when his eyes fell to the wall of mirrors. A figure in a red cloak stood regarding them stoically. Hokuto glared hard enough to practically melt the mirror itself.

"You bastard!!" he yelled. "Why are you doing this?!! Leave her alone!!" The figure stood still, the shadow of the hood obscuring any chance of seeing his face. A moment later and he turned and disappeared into the darkness. Hokuto would've leapt straight through the mirror to throttle him if his wife's small form wasn't already relying on him to hold her steady. Hoisting her up, he had only a second to react and throw the blanket over them before the wall exploded in shards of glass.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki frowned as he looked at his drink. Nothing seemed to be going right that night. Neina was ill, there was a mad phantom running around and Hisoka was mad at him for reason he didn't even know. He was running the conversations they had had that day through his head and trying to figure out if he had made some mistake somewhere to upset him but he couldn't figure out anything. He groaned again and folded his arms on the table to make a suitable pillow for his aching head.

"Tsuzuki-san, did you drink too much?" Hijiri asked as he came in. He straightened his bow tie carefully with a smile at the miserable looking shinigami.

"Getting ready to go out?" he asked, completely ignoring the jib.

"Yep, I've got about twenty minutes. Which I think is just enough time to play councilor and ask what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Yeah, and that's how I know something's wrong. You thinking is a dead give away."

"Hey!" he narrowed his eyes at the snickering older-younger man. "Geez, you've changed. What happened to the nice, polite young man I remember?"

Hijiri was silent a moment but the smile never left his face. "You've changed too, you know. You may still be a sugar addict with a heart of gold, but you seem…lighter now. Happier. And I know who to thank for that too I believe."

"Huh?"

He smirked and leaned in. "You and Hisoka sure have gotten close, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Tsuzuki felt himself flush.

"I, eh, wha?"

He laughed and leaned back again. "I thought so. Considering the looks you two kept throwing each other I seriously began to doubt your partnership was still exclusive to the workplace."

"It…it's that obvious?"

He shrugged. "Eh, only probably to someone who knows you two like I do."

"And…you're okay with that?"

"Why not? You're both happier than I've ever seen you. I think you're good for each other."

Tsuzuki blinked at the matter of fact statement and smiled rather wistfully. "You think?"

"No, make that I know you're good for each other. I can tell that from the fact that after he was so moody earlier you're just a bundle of insecurity and worry."

"You an empath now?"

"No, I'm just observant. You've been stirring that same cup of coffee for the past hour and fifteen minutes."

He flushed and pushed the cup away. With a sigh he nodded. "Yeah, I guess I've got it pretty bad."

"He's changed too you know." He looked up with a confused look. "Hisoka. He's changed too. He doesn't scowl nearly as much and he's actually…happy. Maybe not bouncing off the walls, but then again that kind of Hisoka would be scary. More like he can finally be in his own skin and not put up a front anymore. That was always one thing that bothered me about him, he was always keeping everything inside to the point I was sure he was going to burst. But now he's actually opening up and letting things out. And I know that must be your doing. And if something's upset him," he reached out and patted his hand. "I know you're going to find a way to make it better."

He slowly smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hi—"

"HIJIRI!!!" They both jumped as the annoyed snarl called him. "Get your ass to the wings now or so help me I will feed your violin to the incinerator!!"

"Kotoko," he sighed. "Like I said before, she's a woman delivering a baby during these performances. See you later Tsuzuki."

"Hijiri," he started and the violinist paused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That…that I can't return you're feelings. What you said back then, when Sagatanatsu almost devoured my mind…it meant so much and now I feel like I'm just throwing it in your face by saying I'm in lo—"

"Tsuzuki, what're you talking about?"

"Huh?"

"Tsuzuki, how would I be able to get into you're mind? Aside from my eye being a demonic contract I've never had any kind of spiritual power."

He blinked. That had never occurred to him in all these years. "B-but…you were there, and you said you loved me…"

Hijiri flushed. "I…I what?! Tsuzuki, I…" He sighed and shook his head. "Tsuzuki, I did love you back then, I won't lie. But it's been years since then and as rarely as we get to see each other…My feelings have moved on. I do still care about you, very, very much, but not in the way you think. Not anymore."

"HIJIRI!! I HAVE A HAMMER AND YOUR VIOLIN!! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!!!"

"Gotta go, talk to Hisoka, see if you can work it out bye!!"

Tsuzuki blinked and he was gone, yelling for Kotoko to put the hammer down. _He's right…he couldn't have been able to get into my head…so then who…?_ His eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. _Could it be…?_

------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed as he rested his back against the wall. There was nothing much to do in this situation besides wit and watch the mask. And as the mask wasn't doing any tricks it was a bit boring. Witch left the empath with too much time to think.

_Maybe…maybe things are moving to slow for Tsuzuki. We've been going out for almost half a year now and haven't gone beyond kissing and a few careful touches. What if that's not enough?_

_Could I…go further?_ He flushed and hid his face in his hands. _Oh god I sound like some love struck highschool girl about to loose her virginity!! Gah!!_

"Hisoka? Is something wrong?"

The empath quickly got his blood flow under control and looked up to see Tsuzuki standing in front of him. Hisoka turned his head away with a small scowl. "No."

He sighed and knelt down before the blonde. "Hisoka, what's wrong? Why are you so upset suddenly?"

"I'm not upset," he muttered.

"Yes you are. You won't even look me in the eyes."

"…Is Hijiri performing now?"

"Yes. He just got on stage. Why?"

"Just figured, you know, since you're not together."

"What? We've barely seen each other in the last…Hisoka, are you jealous?" Tsuzuki asked incredulously. It was preposterous to him that the petite blonde could be jealous and of Hijiri no less. But the slight tingeing of his cheeks told him all he needed to know. Still, his nature could not be denied.

"I am not jealous."

Tsuzuki did not need to be an empath to know he was lying. The fact that he still had his face turned away was proof enough. He couldn't help a smile come to his face at the thought that Hisoka was jealous over _him_. "Hisoka, why would you be jealous?"

His face finally turned to him, though it was contorted in annoyance. "I said I'm not jealous!"

"Hisoka, answer the question."

"I'm not jealous!!" He stood up and made to walk out the door on the opposite side of the room. "I'm going to check on my mom, so just drop—" He paused as Tsuzuki's hand reached out and gripped his upper arm, not hard of course but enough to stall him and send a buzz through his empathy that made him pause. Looking up into his eyes finally he saw the seriousness burning with in them and shuddered.

"Answer. The. Question." Tsuzuki said in the most commanding voice he could manage. No way in hell was he letting Hisoka get away with dismissing this!

Hisoka gulped, his jealousy being replaced by sudden fear. "It's n…nothing, really Tsuzuki, I'm just being stupid—" He gasped as the hand gripping his arm moved down to his wrist and pulled him forward. Tsuzuki's other hand cam up and ensnared him around the back. He tensed for a second at the sudden embrace but soon relaxed as the soothing feelings of affection came filtering in, mixed with a few waves of worry.

"Tell me. I won't laugh and I will never think any less of you."

Hisoka waited half a breath before burying his head in Tsuzuki's shoulder. "…I'll never change…"

"What?"

"I'll never change. Never. Not ever. I'm stuck like this forever!!" He pushed himself back enough to look up at Tsuzuki with near panic etched into his face. "I'm always going to be sixteen!! Always this short!! Always this young!! Always!! And Hijiri…he…he's grown up now…" His gaze fell again, staring at the inconsequential second button of Tsuzuki's dress shirt. "He looks grown up…he looks good…hell, he's handsome! And I can't help but think you two look good together because he's not so short or so young…I'm never going to look like that…"

He couldn't take it anymore. Tsuzuki quickly cupped the blonde's cheeks and forced his face up. "Hisoka, you're perfect the way you are! I don't care about that! I don't!!"

"Yes you do!!"

"No I don't!! Why would you say that?!"

"Because why else don't you want to have sex with me?!!"

Tsuzuki let go as if stung and stared at him with his mouth wide open. "I-you…What?!!"

"Every time we get close to taking it farther, every time, you stop and pull away with some lame excuse and throw up your shields like some kind of concrete wall. Why else would you do that if it wasn't because…because you were disgusted by this…stupid body of mine?!! Because I'm—"

Hisoka never finished his self decimating rant. The moment the last sentence left his mouth Tsuzuki grabbed him and threw him against the wall with his hands on either side of his head. He gasped and that gave the older man the perfect opportunity to slip his toungue into his mouth. The gasp turned into a moan as the muscle roamed around, slipping against his cheeks and teeth and his own tongue as if mapping out the cavern in the greatest detail. Tsuzuki's leg went between the teen's and pushed them open enough that he could step into them and press their hips flush against each other. A whimper escaped the smaller male as he ground their hips together. Tsuzuki growled at the sound and nibbled on the boy's lower lip.

All of this was new and wonderfully exciting, but the real sensory overload came when he probed straight through Hisoka's shields. Green eyes flew open from battling the physical aspects he was being assailed with when lust and love and the desperate need to give and receive flooded through him. But god he wanted more of it! The emerald orbs were eclipsed once again as he pushed up and tried to reciprocate the kiss and the actions as best as he could. He began shaking with the impact of it, not used to the suddenness of it.

Tsuzuki, feeling the fine tremors running through his love, forced himself to disengage the kiss and the motion of their hips. Hisoka whimpered even more pleadingly at the loss and opened hazy eyes to stare up at smoldering amethysts. Both of them were panting and Tsuzuki looked like he was just barely restraining himself from continuing.

"Don't…ever…say that…again," he hissed. Hisoka shivered again, the commanding tone sending even more heat through him by his own instincts. "There is nothing and no one I want more than you. I don't care about your age and I would never want you to look any different because I find you to be perfect as you are. The reason I pull back is _for you_, not because of you. You aren't ready for what I want to do."

Hisoka flushed at the words and took a deep breath. "What…what if I think I'm ready?"

Tsuzuki smirked and pulled him into a tight, gentle hug. "You aren't. And this definitely isn't the time or the place now, is it?"

Hisoka couldn't help but feel disappointed but for once Tsuzuki was being the logical one. He sighed and put his own arms around him. "Yeah…Um, sorry about before…about being…you know."

"Jealous?" Tsuzuki asked with a grin.

"Don't push it, baka, I won't be so placated forever."

"Right, sorry. You know, I wouldn't mind pulling a double shift and staying here with you."

Hisoka felt one of his small real smiles playing at his lips. "Yeah, that sounds—" There was a sudden obnoxious tone and both pulled away to look at Tsuzuki's coat pocket. "Like you're phone."

Tsuzuki reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "It's Watari. Maybe he's found something out." He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Hey, Watari, what—"

"Tsuzuki!! I know what the Phantom is doing!! You have to go find Neina ASAP, she's still in danger!!"

"What?! Watari, calm down and explain a little clearer," he said. "What's this about Neina being in danger?" he caught the worried Hisoka's eyes and motioned for him to go check while he stayed with the mask. Hisoka was gone in a heart beat.

"It's not poison and it's not exactly a curse. More like a spell. The phantom is draining her life force for—"

There was a sudden crash from down the hall. "Hold on, Watari, something's happened!" He rushed out the door and looked around the hall.

"Ts…Tsuzuki…" He whirled and sucked in breath when he saw Hokuto leaning heavily against the wall. He had various cuts along his back and arms, though not bleeding bad enough to worry. It was his next words that sent a cold lump down to the pit of his stomach. "Neina…Neina's gone!"

-----------------------------------------------------

I just can't resist cliffies XD Keeps y'all coming back for more!

REVIEW and SUGGEST.

And please don't kill me, there were a thousands of ways I could've ended that chapter. The first one actually had me knocking Tsuzuki out and putting him in danger, so just be thankful I reworked it!


	5. Across Time and Glass

I LIVE!!! Cripes, I'm sorry this took so long. Finals week is a bee-atch right now. But I have a nice long winter holiday coming up to work

**Hiyami:** Of course I'm not killing Neina!! I love the woman, even if I do sometimes make her life hell (is this what it's like being a mother, I wonder?) Wow, glad you like her so much though X3 Makes me so proud!

**jennamarie:** XD You know you love it!! But dangit it woman, you are psychic! I actually read exactitude (and reviewed it too, I believe) but I will say it again: Thank goodness someone shares this theory with me!! My friends all think I'm just a little to ready to defend my point but dangit I know we're right about that scene! The cliffy is fixed…mostly 0;)

**DerangedandLovinIt:** That folder would be much appreciated. Finals are zapping said creative juices like a dry juice box. Perhaps I should read those, they have intriguing titles (no time to read lately T-T ) Yeah, that scene was fun to right but I did worry it would be a little OOC. (sigh) But I'm glad you like Neina :D Not so glad Evol wants her dead though…--;

**laustic:** Thank you very much XD Sorry this ones pretty late but I must say I gave it my all!

Oh, and _**TATARI LEMON**_ is now up!!! It's called 'Pace Yourself' and if you can't find it in the gallery, look on me profile!! It's my first try _ever_ so it's probably a little rough, but I liked writing it so…XD

-----------------------------------------------------

"Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki?! What's wrong?!" Watari asked worriedly. Tatsumi was tense as he watched him grip the phone hard enough to break it.

"Hokuto! Hokuto, are you alright?!" he heard Tsuzuki say. There was a slight pause as Hokuto spoke to far away for the phone to pick up. "Watari…Neina's been taken by the Phantom."

Watari went still before he slammed a fist on the table. "Dammit!! I hate being right sometimes!!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was starting to tell you before. What the Phantom did is not fatal, exactly."

"How can it be 'not fatal, exactly'?!"

Watari sighed as he picked up his research for the Queen's Smile mask. "The Phantom has been stealing her life force away with that mark, making her weak in body and soul. It's so he can get the mask.

"I think the Phantom is the artisan who created the mask. He created it for a rich noble woman a long time ago but right after it's creation she died the night she put it on. It was suspected he had a hand in her death so he suddenly disappeared. I see now he must have somehow sent himself into the mirror realm. And I think he's stealing her life force in order to bring himself to this side again because it requires so much energy. After he's drained enough he would then switch places with the one he's been siphoning energy from, trapping them in the mirror world while he moves around in ours. Except he would still be drawing energy from them in order to remain corporeal and eventually…the strain would be too much and his power source will die."

There was silence on the other end for a long time before another voice asked, "And he wants to use Neina for this?"

Watari clenched the papers but answer Hokuto honestly. "That's what I believe."

"Shit!"

"Hokuto, wait! You're hurt! Thank you, Watari. Don't worry, we'd never let that happen to her."

There was a click as the line went dead and Watari set the phone down with a grim look. "What's happened?" Tastumi asked as he set a hand on his shoulder.

"…"

"Yutaka, what's wrong?"

"Do you ever wish you were wrong? Or that you were given bad information?"

He nodded, blue eyes serious. "I do. But I wouldn't worry so much. Their all strong and determined, I'm sure they will be okay. And remember, sometimes wishes do come true."

The blonde smiled weakly and rested his head against the other's shoulder. "Here's hoping this is one of those times."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hokuto, will you please just wait a second!? You're hurt and—"

"I can't wait, there just a bunch of scratches anyway!"

"Okay, can you at least tell me where you're going?"

The man paused in his dash. Tsuzuki slowed and stayed behind him as his head was downcast and his body was shaking. Suddenly his fist shot out and struck the wall hard enough to create a small crater. "Not my wife. He will not use my wife like a…a freakin' battery!! I won't let him!!"

Tsuzuki's eyes softened on the other man. It was like watching him break. He was about to offer comfort when a sound like someone banging on a window caught both their attention. Considering they were in an interior hallway they were confused until Tsuzuki looked to a nearby hall mirror. "Neina?!"

Hokuto's head whipped about to see his wife standing in a full length mirror, looking desperate to get to him. "Neina!" He rushed over and placed a hand on his glass. "Love, are you okay?"

She gave a very flat look before she began yelling. At least it looked like she was yelling. There was no sound they could hear coming from her.

"Love? I can't here you." She frowned and tried to speak again. He shook his head. She turned to look at Tsuzuki and tried again.

"I can't hear you either. Can you hear us?"

She nodded, but then closed her eyes and leaned against the glass as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Neina, don't use any of your energy. The Phantom is zapping your strength. But don't worry, we'll get him and get you out." She shook her head against the glass with saddened eyes. "Yes we will. I promise." He leaned against the glass to press his forehead against hers. His hand on the glass tightened when all he felt the cool smooth surface. "I promise…"

He fled from the mirror quickly, trying to ignore the pounding against the glass. Tsuzuki set a hand against the glass to stop her. "Don't worry, he…" He paused and watched her lips closely as they moved. "Break…break the…"

"Tsuzuki! Whose watching the mask?!" He looked up in surprise when Hisoka came around the corner from where Hokuto had come. "My dad just moved past me like hell had broken loose and—Mom?!"

Tsuzuki looked back to see that Neina had slumped to the ground against the mirror. "Neina?!" He crouched down to peer under to her face, but her eyes were closed in a faint.

"Tsuzuki, why is my mother inside a mirror?!"

"The Phantom trapped her in there. We think he traded places with her here in the physical world. And you're dad's a little…P.O.ed now because of it. She can hear us by the way, but evidently we can't hear her."

Hisoka knelt next to the form of his mother and set a hand against the glass. Her head moved up and her eyes worked against fatigue as she lifted her own hand and placed it against his.

"Why would he do this?"

"To get the mask I guess."

"The mask…No one's guarding the mask!"

"Way ahead of you son!" Hokuto yelled as he sped back down the hall.

"Hokuto, wait!" Tsuzuki called as he raced to catch up.

Hisoka followed them with his gaze before turning back to his mother. "Don't worry, mom, we'll take care of that bastard and get you out of there." When she banged on the glass he started. "Mom?" Here green eyes burned into his and just barely he could feel a thread of emotion from her.

…_Sympathy._

"Mom? Why are you sympathizing with that...Phantom?" Her eyes turned sad and her mouth moved but he could hear nothing. "Mom?"

"Hisoka-kun! What're you doing in the middle of the hall…? Neina-san?!" Hijiri had been walking up the hallway and stopped when he saw the scene before him. Neina pressed her head against the glass, another wave of weakness coming over her. "Hisoka, what…how…?"

"The Phantom some how traded places with her. My dad's gone to the mask to protect it and probably kick his ass in the process." Neina's hand tightened on the glass and she shook her head. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I think she's trying to say something."

"You think?" Hisoka asked sarcastically.

Hijiri ignored the comment and knelt down. "Neina-san, do you know something we don't?"

Green eyes opened hazily as one hand come up to her face then pounded the glass. She repeated the action again, and then a third time. Hijiri watched carefully before nodding. "Okay, got it. I'll tell the others." He stood and swiftly ran down the hall.

"Hijiri, wait! Mom, I'll be back, I promise." She nodded and smiled weakly. He returned the smile before dashing after Hijiri. "Minase, did you actually understand what she was doing?" he asked incredulously.

"I think so. You've never played charades, have you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Never mind, let's just hope I understood her right. Otherwise we might really mess things up."

---------------------------------------------------

Tsuzuki and Hokuto burst into the mask's room as a red cloaked figure was moving to the case. He stopped and looked up at them in shock.

"You bastard!! Give me back my wife!!" A sutra was in his hand in a second and elongated to sweep at the figure. It jumped back with a slash in the front of the cloak which it fingered in surprise. "Yeah, little thing about being solid: you can be hurt!" He threw up his hand and a hundred sutras flew from his sleeves to plaster him against the far wall. "And you can be captured."

Tsuzuki hanged back for fear of coming between Hokuto and the Phantom. _He really is pissed. Then again, if our roles were reversed and Hisoka was in danger…_ His fist tightened at the thought.

The Phantom struggled against the sutras, his hands clawing towards the mask. When fingers curled the sutras suddenly began to wilt and fall to the floor and he landed in a crouch.

"He's drawing the power from my sutras?!" Hokuto growled. He gasped as one hand emerged from the sleeves of the robe and focused on him. There was only the faintest pop in the air before a bold of energy struck him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Hokuto! Are you okay?" Tsuzuki rushed over, keeping one eye on the Phantom though he didn't seem intent to try and run from the room for some reason.

The other man nodded and rose to his feet, one hand over the smoking circled on his shirt. "I through up a rather shoddy defense at the last minute but it took most of the hit." He focused his glare back on the figure in red. "Like hell this is over though." Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, Tsuzuki watched as he ran his hands down his bare forearms. He sucked in a breath sutra symbols began to glow under his skin like lighted beacons. Hisoka had told him of this technique, one he thought was lost in the ages because of its monumental draw on the caster's energy.

"Hokuto, do you realize how dangerous using yourself as a sutra is?!"

"Yeah, well, one more time ain't gonna kill me!" _I hope…_ Racing forward, the Phantom dodged one strike meant for his throat only to be sent flying by a hit to his stomach. Hokuto followed it up with a succession of other hits that slammed him against the wall and the floor. Tsuzuki watched in awe as the man didn't even slow down in his assault.

_He's like some kind of machine…_

"Tsuzuki!" He jumped and looked to the door when Hisoka and Hijiri rushed in.

"Hisoka, Hijiri, stay back! Hokuto's got it covered."

"But I don't think this is necessary, Tsuzuki!" Hijiri yelled back, both of them shocked at Hokuto's display of technique and power. "I think Neina-san doesn't want this either. Hisoka said he felt sympathy for the Phantom coming from her."

"Sympathy? Why…guys, look out!!"

Both were startled when the Phantom managed to elude the barrage and rush towards them. Hijiri was knocked aside and Hisoka grasped about the neck and chest with a surprising amount of strength.

"Tell them to stop. I don't want to hurt anyone," a low voice rasped in his ear. It sounded almost as if he was having trouble drawing in air or releasing it.

"That's funny considering what you did to my mother," he spat.

"No, you don't understand! I just want—"

"Let him go." Both looked up in surprise to see Tsuzuki glaring daggers at the man holding his Hisoka hostage. Hokuto was likewise trying to set him ablaze with his eyes as he stepped forward next to the amethyst eyed man. Hisoka felt the Phantom tense and a flood of emotions that made his head swim for a moment before he managed to right himself.

_Fear, desperation, remorse, guilt, and…desire? What could be making him feel all that?_

"Please, tell them I just want the mask! Just give me the mask and then I'll give you back the young lady safe and sound and be out of your lives forever! Just the mask, please…please…" The desperation was mounting enough to come through in the raspy whisper of his voice. Hisoka's anger wavered in his confusion but before he could ask what was so important to him about the mask he was released. He stumbled forward and turned to see a sutra wrapped around the Phantom's neck with his hands scrabbling at it.

_No! Not again, not again, not again…_

The thought echoed in the air around him and Hisoka turned to look at his father holding the sutra with Tsuzuki next to him and armed with a binding sutra he was activating with an incantation. White electricity crackled around it menacingly as Hokuto spoke.

"Release my wife and maybe we'll make your exorcism as painless as possible."

The Phantom, though his eyes were hidden by the cloak, seemed to be looking at the mask rather than them._ Renata…_

"Who's Renata?"

As if the name itself was a spell the figure's hands' suddenly grasped the sutra around it's neck and managed to pull it a part with his bare hands. Hokuto cursed in surprise and fumbled for another as Tsuzuki let his own fly. The Phantom batted it away from his chest before it hit and though it crackled around it's arm and deadened it he continued to move forward towards them.

_Never again! I will not be separated from her again, not after coming this far!!_

Hisoka frowned but quickly took out one of his own sutras and readied. _What the hell is going on here?_

"Hey!!" They all jerked in surprise at the yell to see Hijiri standing before the pedestal with the mask in his hand in temptation to the Phantom. "This is what you want, right? Well come and get it!"

"Hijiri, stop!" Tsuzuki yelled. The Phantom had already veered away from them to practically run to the mask. Hisoka let the sutra fly to his unprotected back and he collapsed to his knees as spiritual energy flooded his body. He looked up in longing at the mask, holding out one hand to it.

"You'll release Neina if I give you what you want?"

The Phantom nodded though it took a lot of effort apparently. _I meant to all along…_

Hisoka blinked and stared at the prone figure on the floor. What was so important that he would risk so much?

"Okay…" Hijiri held out the mask again and through the pain of the sutra the figure rose and stumbled forward.

"Hijiri, stop! We have this under control!" Hokuto hollered.

Hijiri appeared to ignore him and instead looked at Hisoka. Green eyes met and the blonde nodded in understanding. Twitching his fingers he released the sutra and the Phantom slumped slightly in relief. _Hijiri, I hope you know what you're doing or I swear I'm gonna…_

Hijiri smiled sadly at the figure as he reached out for the mask. "I'm sorry about this…" With that he threw the mask to the ground and in the silence the only sound that seemed to reverberate in everyone's ears was the sound of breaking porcelain.

"Hijiri…What did you do?!" Hokuto was at his throat in an instant, nearly lifting the younger man off his feet. "You…I should…"

"Dad, look!"

They paused as they watched a gently globe of light rise from the remains of the broken mask. As the globe ascended it began to glow brighter and take on a form. The men all stared in awe as the form of a woman came into being. Her skin was a swarthy tan and her hair a dark mahongony brown. She was dressed in an elegant gown of rich reds and gold that looked as if it belonged centuries in the past at some great masquerade of Venice. She stood among the remenants of the mask, her eyes closed as if waiting for something.

"R…Renata?" the raspy voice of the Phantom hissed. The woman's eyes fluttered a moment before opening and focusing on him. They were the most startling shade of blue given her more latin looking heritage.

She blinked then her eyes widened. "Emilio?" Her voice seemed to resound as if called through a hall of glass. She moved forward with no sound of movement from her voluminous skirt and threw her arms around his middle. "Emilio!!" The Phantom's arms crossed around her as well and he bent down as if to shield her from sight.

Turning his head up he looked at Hijiri and the other's thought they saw dark eyes shining with tears beneath the shadow of his hood. "Thank you…" the words faded as the two figures began to disappear. In there place was a broken mask and a broken mirror, the shards mixed among eachother as if trying to meld together for the rest of time as the spirits who once inhabited them once just did.

"What…what just happened?" Hokuto asked at last. "And where's Neina?!"

"I'm right here." They all looked to the doorway to see a rather haggard looking Neina smiling tiredly. Hokuto didn't even wait for her to walk through the doorway, he ran forward and hoisted her up into his arms. "Kuto, I'm fine," she laughed but hugged him around the neck anyway. "I'm fine, really," she added to the other men's doubtful looks. "I'm a little tired, but I can feel my energy coming back already."

"You're sure?" Hokuto asked and set her down. He kept his hands on her shoulders however as if to root her to the spot and keep her from going anywhere out of his sight. "I mean really sure? I mean after that son of a bitch did that to you and—"

"Yeah, about that…" She suddenly reached up and around his head to pull on his ponytail violently.

"Ow!! What the hell, woman!!?"

"You never listen, do you?! I tried telling you he wasn't hurting me intentionally in the hall but you just had to be Mr. Macho and run off to fight the 'villain', huh?!" She continued pulling, not even noticing the surprised sweatdrops of her audience.

"B-but I couldn't hear you! And he trapped you inside a freaking mirror world!! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Hijiri knew what to do, didn't you?" she looked at the man and he smiled ruefully.

"Well, I just kind of guessed based on what you were doing in the mirror before. I figured you wanted me to break the mask."

"Uh huh, see? He knew because he _paid attention_."

"I pay attention to you. Gah, stop pulling!" She let go then smiled up at him. Though she still looked tired it was obvious more and more of her strength was returning.

"You're right, you do pay attention. And before that little interruption you were doing a very good job of it. I loved you're piano playing."

He blinked and stopped smoothing his abused hair to look at the genuine smile she was giving him. He smiled back and bent down for a kiss. "You're very welcome, my lovely dragon."

"Okay you two, will somebody please explain what's been going on tonight cause I seriously have no clue anymore!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Neina chuckled and nodded. "Okay. But can we go sit down someplace first. I'm still a little tired—Hey! Hokuto, put me down!"

"Nope. While you recover I'm taking care of you." _That, and you deserve a little humility after yanking my hair like that._ Neina frowned but crossed her arms as he carried her back to Hijiri's dressing room followed by three rather battle weary men.

-------------------------------------------

"You can hear us okay, Watari?" Neina asked through the speaker phone.

"Just fine, Neina-chan. Glad to hear you're doing okay," his voice came back. "Tatsumi's happy too, FYI. He just won't admit he was worried."

"Watari…" Another, darker voice warned across the line.

"Ah-ha, yeah…So dish already! What was up with that Phantom guy?"

Neina smiled and settled against Hokuto, who was acting as her pillow on the daybed that morning. Despite her claims she was alright, she'd been tired enough that she collapsed into a dead sleep the moment she lied down the night before. The other's had found various other places to sleep in the theatre during the night with Hokuto taking his rightful place next to his wife on the bed. Hisoka had hunkered down in one corner to be joined by Tsuzuki who kept one arm around him most of the night. Hijiri had taken the couch and they had all slept soundly through the rest of the night.

"Well, as near as I can tell, your research was partially correct with a few missing peaces. From what I got in the brief contact I had face to face with him the story was pretty tragic. Renata, the noblewoman he was making the mask for, was also the woman he fell in love with. And she fell in love with him. They'd planned to elope the night of the masquerade when no one could tell who was who but her family found out. They tried to strangle the Phantom—who's name is…or was Emilio—on top of one of the canal bridges under the guise of accusing him of witchcraft. He was an alchemist after all. But Renata tried to stop them and when she got in the thick of it she was pushed of the bridge and drowned in the river. However, her spirit was trapped in the mask probably by the intense emotions of the moment. Emilio, heartbroken and near death by asphyxiation, sealed his own spirit inside a mirror Renata had given him as a token. Since then he's been trying to find a way to break the mask and set her spirit free so that they could go to the afterlife together."

"Wow…No wonder you had sympathy for the guy…" Hokuto muttered. "Kind feel bad for trying to keep the mask from him now."

"That's why you should always listen to me," she said sagely.

"Watch it. I'm still angry at him for putting you inside that mirror and stealing your energy."

"Yeah, hard to feel sorry for a guy that tried to kill you," Hisoka added.

"But he wasn't trying to kill me. He only meant to take enough of my power to sustain his physical form here. I don't think he would've let me die. An alchemist like him would have a profound respect for life after all. He was just desperate to be reunited with his beloved. And I think we can all appreciate that."

They were quiet for a moment and Tsuzuki discretely took Hisoka's hand in his. Hijiri just smiled and nodded, hoping someday he'd be able to relate. "We should get ready to go," Hisoka said at last.

"Yeah. I'll go make sure the mask room is cleaned up before someone walks in on that mess. That would be a hard one to explain." Tsuzuki rose and exited the room. Hokuto helped Neina out of bed so she could get something to eat, despite her protests that she was not an invalid and could take care of herself now. Once they left it was Hisoka and Hijiri alone in the room.

Hisoka shifted from foot to foot before finally sighing. "Hijiri, listen…about how I've been acting…"

"It's okay, Tsuzuki and I had a big talk about it."

"You what?!"

"Yep. That man is surprisingly dense sometimes, good luck with him."

"…You mean you don't care?"

"About what?"

"Well, I just thought…I mean you and Tsuzuki were awfully close a few years ago and…"

"Hisoka, I do like Tsuzuki very much. Maybe I even loved him once, I'm not too sure. Because honestly, the way you two bring out the best in each other, I don't think I could ever compare."

Hisoka blinked at Hijiri's honest and open smile in confusion. "We bring out the best in each other?"

"Sure. You make Tsuzuki more focused and open and he makes you more laid back and better able to function. Like yin and yang, you know? I hope I can find someone who compliments me so well someday…" he sighed wistfully. "Really though, you don't have to be jealous. I think you have that guy wrapped around you're little finger."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked as he walked back in the room. "Who has something wrapped around what finger?"

"Nothing. Uh, I think I hear Kotoko calling me. Gotta go, say goodbye before you leave," with that he raced out of the room quickly to leave the two shinigami to themselves.

Tsuzuki smiled down at him. "What were you and Hijiri talking about?"

"…Nothing really. Just some stuff."

"Oh…Hisoka, can I ask you a question? I wanted to last night but I never got the chance."

"Sure, what is it?"

He was silent for a moment before he sat on the bed and motioned for Hisoka to join him. His face flushed but he sat with about three inches of space between them. Tsuzuki just smiled and placed a hand over his on his knee. "You remember the case we had with Hijiri, right?"

"Of course, it was one of our tougher ones_." And I don't think I could ever forget how deeply it affected you. How it must still affect you…_ He reflexively squeezed the elder man's hand and smiled minutely when it squeezed back.

"Well, I was talking to Hijiri last night and he made me realize…The Hijiri that entered into my subconscious and brought me back couldn't have been Hijiri. There was no way he could've managed that."

Hisoka felt himself go still and could swear his heart stopped beating at the same time as his breath.

Tsuzuki pressed on. "But someone was there, someone did care enough about me to risk that. And if it wasn't Hijiri, than I just wonder…I…" He scooted closer and closed the distance between them enough to press his forehead against his. "I think it was you, Hisoka. It's egotistical I suppose to think you cared that much even then, but I can't help but be happy with the idea that you did. So tell me, can I keep on thinking that highly of myself that you cared about me that much?"

Hisoka's face was flushed now, his eyes hazy with the emotions Tsuzuki was giving him. He swallowed the lump in his throat so he could speak again and flushed even more at the tiny squeak he was reduced to. "Y-yes…"

Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him gently, just once, and pressed his cheek against his.

"Hisoka…I love you."

---------------------------------------------

"Everything okay?" Hokuto asked as they left the theatre. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were walking on ahead, hand in hand, though Hisoka seemed strangely tense now.

"Yeah…there's just something bugging me about last night."

" 'Just something'? Not everything, like nearly getting your life drained away?"

Neina rolled her eyes. "Yes, 'just something'. After all of that, there's just one little thing that still bugs me."

"What?"

She looked up with worried eyes. "The Phantom was trapped inside the world of mirrors, right?"

"Yes, that's what you and Watari keep saying."

"Well, if he was trapped in there…how did he cut the sandbag that nearly hit Hijiri?"

Hokuto paused in his walk and his eyes darkened. "You think the boy is still in danger?"

"Maybe…but…" She sighed and huddled closer to them as they walked again. "I can't help but think that if the rope hand held out a moment longer, it would've hit one of us as we walked across the stage."

Hokuto glared at the air but remained silent as one arm slid around her shoulders. From atop the theatre roof, one lone figure stood watching them as they left. And he smiled.


	6. The Setup

**Hiyami:** XD Yeah, I really like that part too. Neina used to do that a lot in the guard I think, using his pony tail as a kind of leash or handle. (ushers Neina back into story) Thanks, I kind of need her right now ;D

**laustic: **Thank you so much, that means a lot to me!

**Trans:** Hanky-Panky yes, though not _here_ (got to keep my T rating) Read below. And thank you, of course, for that wonderful review! Makes me all warm and happy.

**DerangedandLovinIt:** Mysterious figures abound! But not in this chapter. Next chapter we get back to them.

**Evol-chan:** Hmmm…interesting idea…I'll think about it. No, Muraki with anyone is just plain not right. I'm glad you liked it, hope you like this one too! And glad to know you don't want Neina dead XD

**jennamarie:** You're not late, I am!! Sheesh, the gaps just keep getting bigger huh? Although considering I posted three things I think I've made up for it. Yeah, we might come back to Hijiri later though, we'll see…I'd actually like to see someone use that excuse XD And no, men do not listen, ever -- Question one answer below. Question two…later :D

Okay, I've said it several places below but I will say it again: For hot TsuSoka action go read 'Show, Don't Tell'. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------

_I love you, Hisoka…_

_I love you…_

_I love you…_

_Gah!!!_

Hisoka took his pillow and pressed it to his face with a groan. _He said it and I froze!! I said nothing!! I couldn't say anything, I…couldn't say it back._ He groaned again, curling further into his pillow. _That time before doesn't count, I was dressed as Hijiri…and now I missed my chance!! What if he realizes I didn't say it back? He didn't seem to care before but now that we've had time to recuperate from the phantom mission maybe he has…_

He sighed and peeked over to his alarm clock. It was coming close to the time he absolutely had to get up and get ready or risk being late. Though it was Friday he still had to go on time or risk someone (namely his worrywart boyfriend) coming to check on him. He debated the pros and cons of for once calling in a fake illness but the thought of what Tatsumi might do to him had him pushing himself up and out of bed. He got ready as slowly as possible, all the while thinking.

_I love him…I know I love him…but the words just won't come! And I…I want…I want to…_He blushed all the way up to the roots of his hair and felt his skin break out in goose bumps when he remembered how Tsuzuki had kissed him back at the theatre. It sent tingles up his spine just at the thought and they traveled warmly throughout his body.

That was all well—_very well_—and good but the question was how to begin…that.

_I know barely anything about __**that**__! What do I…how do I…dammit!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka!" The blonde involuntarily tensed as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "Want to go get lunch together?"

"Uh…maybe a little later Tsuzuki. I need to go take care of something first."

"Oh…okay. Want me to get you something?"

"Sure, a sandwich would be good. My usual."

"Right. Uh…" He paused for a moment before he quickly pecked him on the cheek. "Hurry back."

Hisoka blinked as Tsuzuki began to walk away and gulped back as much fear as he could. "Tsuzuki!" The tall brunette paused and turned back with a curious smile. "Um…I…I…I'll be back later."

He frowned but nodded. "Okay. See you later then."

The blonde grimaced when his back was turned and he left. _Smooth one, Romeo…let's get this over with._ He stalked off through the hall, extra cautious in case anyone should ask what he was doing. Finally coming to his destination, Hisoka took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hisoka opened the door to see Watari sitting at one of his tables with a bowl of takeout before him. "Bon! What brings you to my neck of the woods at lunch? Not that I'm not happy to see you but shouldn't you be with your parents or your _boyfriend_?"

Hisoka flushed minutely the way he said the last word. "Shouldn't you be with yours?"

"Bah, you know Tatsumi. Works through lunch with only something to get him through the day. But seriously, you need me for something, I can tell. Spill it."

This time the flush spread across his cheeks in a deluge of embarrassment. He shut the door and actually made sure to lock it before he walked stiffly over and sat down in front of the scientist. "I, um…need to…ask you about…stuff."

"… 'Stuff'?"

"Y-yeah…You and Tatsumi are…I mean you've done…stuff before, so…"

"What kind of stuff are we talking about?" he asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes and rested his head on his hand as he regarded the boy.

The blush seemed to be growing rapidly as he started and stopped his voice several times. Finally he shut his eyes and mumbled the answer.

"What?!" Even mumbled Watari had been able to make it out quite clearly. "You're asking me about _sex_?!"

Hisoka gulped but managed to nod slightly as rigid as he had gone. "Y-yes…"

After a moment of silence Watari actually chuckled. "I don't think I would've been half as surprised if it wasn't _you_ asking."

"…Shut up…"

He laughed some more and grinned cheekily. "But if I may ask, why are you asking me? Wouldn't you're parents be a better choice?"

The blush receded slightly as he gave the older man a flat look. "Yeah, I'm going to go to my parents to ask about gay sex."

"Point taken. So, what do you need to know?"

"Um, well…I know the…the process…mostly…but I don't know about some of the details..."

"Okay, Bon, let's start instead with what you _do _know. You know what goes where, right?"

Hisoka's eyes grew distant and a little haunted. "…yeah…"

Watari frowned at the look. An empath he wasn't but you grew to recognize certain expressions meant. He didn't know of course what Muraki had done to him to place the curse through his skin. He didn't know though he had often had certain suspicions from the way he handled physical contact. The fact that he had come in asking how to begin a physical relationship however was proof enough of how much progress he had made since accepting Tsuzuki into his heart.

"And you know how to prep the entrance then, right?"

"Prep?"

The scientists grimaced inwardly. If his suspicions about Muraki were correct and from what that innocent questions sounded like, his hatred for the white haired doctor tripled._ That bastard…may he rot in hell for putting you through that, Hisoka_. He didn't voice these thoughts to spare the boy and instead opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a small tube.

"This is lubricant. You use it in preparation to make the coupling less painful. It's best to use it inside the passage and over the member to make it easiest. You could also use any other kind of slick substance like lotion or oil but I'll give you this. Just in case." He winked and placed the tube in the flustered teen's hand. "Condoms are usually good as well but given that I just gave you both physicals last month and I highly doubt either of you will be sleeping with anyone else I don't personally feel their necessary. Also, be very careful during the coupling and give your body plenty of time to adjust. The first time is always rough so don't be surprised if you're sore later even with your accelerated healing."

"…Why do you assume _I'm_ the one who needs to adjust?"

Watari gave him a rather owlish look for a moment, a smile tugging relentlessly at his lips before he finally gave up and laughed outright. "Oh, bon honey, you're as uke as they come."

"Uke?"

"Yeah, you know. The 'reciever'. Opposite of seme."

"I—"

"I don't mean anything by it, bon. Honestly I find the whole issue of gender roles silly, you're both men either way. And really being the uke is quite pleasurable."

"Hmph, yeah. You speak from experience?" Watari just smiled smugly and the younger blonde's face flushed again. "Oh…you…is it really?"

"Really, _really._ I think that's all you really know because I'm sure Tsuzuki knows what to do from there. But just in case your still curious…" he flew across the lab in his chair and opened up the bottom most cabinet of his filing cabinet. He seemed to rummage around selectively before picking up one book and wheeling back. "Flip through this. It may be a little melodramatic in some points but otherwise it's pretty accurate."

Hisoka took the book and blinked at it before flushing completely. "Y-you read this sort of thing?!" He ogled the cover, featuring two men in a rather risqué pose with many flowers around them.

Watari just shrugged. "It's not half bad once you give it a chance. And some the pictures are quite…enlightening." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Now shoo, lunch times already half over and I need to tuck in to my take out." He gently pushed him out the door and pressed his back against the door with a gleeful grin on his face. _Oh Tsuzuki, you're going to get lucky soon!_

---------------------------------------------------------

Outside the door Hisoka was looking at the book in his hands (he'd stuffed the tube in his pocket) with a look of _oh-god-what-am-I-doing-holding-this_ across his features. Sighing, he tentatively opened the cover to somewhere in the middle and immediately shut it again with a bright burst of color to his cheeks. "…oh kami…" he rasped. "I…I don't think I can…" He shook his head and started back towards his office with a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. With his eyes closed and his mind turned inward trying to get a hold of his whirling thoughts.

Rounding one of the corners he didn't notice someone else was coming until it was too late. "Whoa! You okay, son?" Hokuto helped him up with a chuckle. "Where's the fire? Don't you usually eat lunch with Tsuzuki around now?"

"Sorry Dad. I was just, uh, talking to Watari about…something."

"Okay. Hey, you dropped something." Hisoka gasped but didn't stop his father in time before he reached down and picked up the book. There was a long, wracking pause as he stared at the cover blankly. Finally he handed it to his son with a flat look and turned around. "I saw nothing." He walked stiffly back towards the break room.

"Dad! Wait, it's not what you think!!"

"I'm not thinking anything," he said as he opened the fridge. "Really, there's nothing to think about."

"Dad, Watari gave it to me! He thought it would help me—"

"Hisoka, I'm trying to be supportive here, but there are some things that a father does **not** need to know. And really, it's perfectly normal. I understand, really."

"Dad, will you just listen to me!?" The annoyed growl got Hokuto's attention (it reminded him of his wife's) so he turned and looked at him squarely. Hisoka took a deep breath even as his cheeks remained flushed. "I went to Watari to ask about…this kind of stuff…because I think that I might be…maybe I'm ready to…" _Is there anyway to talk to your parents about this?!_

Hokuto apparently caught on however as his eyebrows had risen to greet his hairline. "Ooooh…you mean you and Tsuzuki…" For once his crassness left him and he simply gave a meaningful look to convey what he was thinking. Hisoka nodded minutely. "Oh…I see…Geez I knew this day would come eventually but…hey, why didn't you come and talk to me about this?" He actually looked hurt when he asked and Hisoka blinked in surprise.

"Well…do you know anything about this sort of thing? In _my_ situation?"

There was another pause as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Admittedly no, but I am your father. It's my job to talk to you about this. I would've figured out some way to help you. I always will if you're in trouble." He turned back and took out a drink and a pastry from the fridge and leaned against the counter in a moping sort of way.

Hisoka actually felt his shoulders relax slightly when his father said that. He smiled and leaned against the counter next to him. "Thanks Dad. I'll remember that from now on."

"Damn straight." He took a bite out of the pastry.

"Uh, there is still one thing I was wondering…if you still want to help."

"Sure, I'll help if I can. What do you need to know?"

"Well…how am I supposed to…start?"

"You mean foreplay?"

"I-I guess…"

"Hmmmm…well, that's different for most people. I'd really just recommend experimenting. But let me ask: you want to make this meaningful right? That whole make love instead of just have sex debacle?"

"Of course."

He smirked. "Well, here's a little secret to making it meaningful." He leaned over and whispered something. Hisoka flushed and gulped as he pulled back.

"But…wh-what if I can't do that?"

Hokuto frowned at him and took a sip from his drink. "Then honestly son, I don't think you're ready if you can't do that."

Green eyes turned back down as he thought that over. "Okay, but how do I actually _start_? How do I get things to start moving?"

"Setting the mood huh? Well…Erm…in all honesty, I'm not sure. You're mother usually does something, whether aware of it or not, that sort of…gets to me. And it's different every time. It's hard to explain but it gets easier after the first couple of times to tell when the moments right for both of you. I suppose you could always ask her."

Hisoka flushed. "Like asking you wasn't hard enough. How would I ask mom?"

"Ask me what?" They both jumped as Neina walked into the room with a smile. "Something I can help with?" The smile turned into frown when she turned to her husband. "Oh honestly, Hokuto, can't you eat like a grown-up?" She reached up and wiped some icing from the pastry away from his mouth. Hokuto looked as though he was going to make a snappy retort but it died in his throat as she innocently licked the confection from her fingers. "Mmm…sweet."

There was a ten second pause before he pushed himself away from the counter and promptly hoisted her over his shoulder like a rucksack. Neina seemed as shocked as her son as he started to the door. Tatsumi, making his afternoon rounds, blinked as they came out. "Clocking out early, don't expect us back. See you all tomorrow."

"Hokuto, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Put me down!!" Neina yelled. She still protesting to being carried off that way but discreetly Hisoka thought he saw her turn to him and smile. _This is one way to do it._

Hisoka blushed and looked at the left over pastry contemplatively. _I don't think I'm quite ready for that…_

"Here you are!" He jumped and quickly hid the book under his shirt before turning and seeing a rather miffed Tsuzuki staring at him.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You better be! Lunch is almost over."

"Oh…I am sorry, Tsu, that all took longer than I thought it would."

Tsuzuki pouted a bit more before sighing. "It's fine. C'mon, might as well get back to work. I'll pick us up some snacks from the machines."

"Okay…" He followed Tsuzuki down the hallway for a bit, arms crossed over his shirt, before pausing. "Uh, Tsuzuki? Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

Amethyst eyes lit up immediately and he grinned. "Yeah!"

-------------------------------------------

"They're back!!" One waitress hissed.

"Who's back?"

"Those two hot men."

"Ooo, where? Are they single?"

"They're going out with each other, Maki."

"What?! Ew!"

"Homophobe," the others said.

"I am not! I just don't see why you like…_that_ so much."

"You mean yaoi?" the hostess asked with a grin.

"Yes, _that!_ It's..it's…"

"Hot?" they all asked. The odd waitress out huffed and stalked back into the kitchen to leave the others to their plotting and analyzing.

"The blonde one looks nervous. Wonder why…?"

"I can think of a couple of good reasons…"

"Perv," the hostess said.

"You were thinking it too. That little uke cutie is about to get his cherry popped…"

"Enough," she sighed. "No need for that much perversion. Just serve 'em and then we can gossip to our hearts content."

"Okay, okay…still, this would make a good comic…"

-------------------------------------------

Hisoka breathed deeply as they walked back from dinner towards his apartment. They'd flown most of the way, touching down for a nice walk together in the park near his building. His hands fidgeted nervously his sleeves until Tsuzuki took one of them and gave it a squeeze. He calmed down slightly as he funneled the warm feelings toward him and sent his own back in a whirling tide of emotion.

"Well, here we are," Tsuzuki said as they came up to his door.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He leaned down and gave him a chaste but lingering kiss on the lips before turning.

Hisoka quickly caught his arm. "Uh, you…you want to come in for a bit?"

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded. As he stepped in the blonde took another deep breath and braced himself. _It's now or never…_

-------------------**Read 'Show, Don't Tell' for the fun part**--------------------

Two days later (that would be Monday for those of you playing at home) Hisoka and Tsuzuki were back in the office and a little…different. A little more at ease with one another, with more glances and more careful, quiet touches. One wouldn't notice if they didn't know what 'normal' was for them.

Neina did notice and as such smiled when she caught him walking down the hall. He froze as she hugged him around the middle. "My little boy's all grown up!"

"MOM!!" he very nearly screeched and pushed her off. She just laughed.

"I was just having a bit of fun with you, Hisoka. I'm happy for you, really."

Still colored like a ripe cherry tomato he narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you know?"

"Hisoka, honey, love, you told you're father. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? That and my little demonstration yesterday wasn't for nothing. Hope it helped."

"So you were playing at it!"

"Not exactly. While I admit your father has corrupted me beyond repair in some aspects it was a bit of trial and error figuring out what does it for him. It rather came down to what _doesn't_ do it for him. That man…"

"Okay, firstly: ew. No, no, NO. Secondly: it was actually dad's advice that helped."

She blinked then gave a rather worried look. "Do I dare ask what you're father's advice was in this matter?"

Hisoka actually smiled now and leaned in to whisper. "He told me that if I wanted it to make it mean something, always start with 'I love you'."

Neina blinked in surprise before her eyes turned soft and sentimental. "That man…"

"Hisoka!" He looked up when Tsuzuki came up around corner to them. "It's almost lunch time, do you want to go out today?"

"Sure."

"Don't let me keep you two," Neina smiled. "I'm off to help the Gushoshin sort the library anyway." _Oh, and there's some pastries in the break room if you want them…_

Hisoka flushed slightly and muttered under his breath as she walked away. He flushed even more when two strong arms wrapped around his slim frame, reminding him of the flesh and teeth and heavy breaths in the night. "Say it again," he demanded softly.

The blonde smiled and leaned back. There was no one around, no need to be embarrassed or guarded. Not now. "I love you, Asato."

----------------------------------------------------

Well, there you are. Back to the shadowy, dark stuff next time but for now I give them something nice and fluffy. Read "Show, Don't Tell" For the good (naughty) bits. XD


	7. Disturbing the Peace: Prelude in White

Okay, let's see how long I can remain on a roll this week. Cha!!!

**DerangedandLovinIt:** Mucho action this chapter, guaranteed!! I needed a break from the angst and drama and the action. But it's back, with AVENGANCE!!

**laustic**: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! It was quite fun to write XD

**Trans**: Oh you do not know how happy you just made me!! I never actually got 'the talk' though so I was pretty much just playing it by ear. I'm very, very happen to hear you liked how I did it X3

**jennamarie:** The…gushoshin? Okay than, burning that scarring mental image out of my head, I'm glad you like it. …and the naughty bits :D

Okay…you are all going to hate me at some point during this arch for many different reasons. Some of you shall hate me at the end of this very chapter. Just please keep in mind _I cant fix it if I'm dead!!_ So no killing me, please? I want to fix it, I really do.

--------------------------------------

It was dark. Not just night time dark or lightless dark. It was the sort of dark that set in slowly, pushing up against a person's skin and seeping through to their bones to put a choking grip upon their sense of sense of what's right.

_Kage…_

The darkness twitched into attention.

_Kage, the meeting's been called. We've found him._

The darkness retreated inward until only a man was left. He was pale enough that he should've been luminescent with in that vanished darkness. Opening his eyes he revealed where it had gone. They were pure black, no iris or whites, as if his pupil had dilated enough to cover his whole orb. "I'm right behind you, Aaron," he said in a dry monotone. He raised himself to his feet, the black robe around him sagging on his thin frame like a scarecrow. His head was free of hair as was the rest of his body.

"Geez man, you shouldn't spend so much time like that. It can't be good for you." The man who spoke was a good seven feet tall wearing the clothes of a grunge rocker. His brown hair was flipped in several different directions as if he had coated it in hair gel before sleeping and hadn't bothered with anything else when he woke. Tattoos ran up both his arms like vines on a trellace, vines of skulls and fire and woman with black wings and blood red lips.

Kage didn't even flinch at the insinuation. "The darkness shall never hurt me."

Aaron raised one pierced eyebrow but shrugged. "If you say so. C'mon, the others are waiting."

"You said we've found him?"

"Yep. Took some digging but he should be here any minute. Didn't take much persuading either."

"His kind rarely require much persuading for this type of endeavor."

"Good point."

They walked through an archway into a large room. In the middle was a table situated like a V. At the apex sat a man in dark glasses. He wasn't a young man. Long white hair fell across his shoulders and his cheeks had sunken in with wrinkles across them and his brow. His fingers were knobby and the wrinkled skin stretched sagging down them like dry paper to the touch. Next to him was a young girl, about fifteen, with her blonde hair in spiked pigtails. She wore too much make up, frosty blue eye shadow smeared across her lids and purplish blue lipstick. She looked like a toddler let loose in a candy shop with her painted lips stretched in a Cheshire grin. Another woman, older and much more mature sat across at the other table. She looked bored in comparison, her black hair trimmed into a bob around her round face and almond eyes. Her comely frame was encased in a form-fitting Chinese cut dress in a rich emerald hue sewn with dragon emblems.

The last two took their seats at both tables on the other side of the old man. When they were situated the old man raised his hand and the doors at the other end of the room opened. A man in white with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes behind wire rim glasses stepped in.

"Welcome, Muraki Kazutaka," the old man rasped.

Muraki bowed his head slightly. "I must say, you certainly know how to grab a man's attention."

"I assure you this is not for show. We have asked you hear for you're help with a rather delicate matter."

"So you've said. May I know exactly what this endeavor is?"

"It concerns the shinigami you've had several run ins with before."

One platinum brow twitched and he smirked. "Oh?"

"More accurately it concerns the small family. A boy, his mother and his father. I believe their last names are…are…"

"Kurosaki, sir," the Chinese woman said respectfully.

"Yes, the Kurosakis."

"What about them?"

"One of them has something we need. Unfortunately we are still uncertain which so it will require a bit of investigating. And that is where you come in."

"And my part in this little investigation of yours?"

"Make them suffer. Break them enough that we can examine or interrogate them to find it. From what we've been able to discern you're quite adept at it."

The smile never left his lips but his silvery eyes grew calculating. "Simple torture should not be beyond you."

The old man's eyes grew hard and he rose. He walked around the side of the table but as he approached Muraki his body seemed to shimmer in form like a heat wave. Muraki's eyes widened when a muscular man in his late twenties stood before him, a ruddy tan and dark eyes behind the glasses with long black hair. The smile playing around his lips put him on guard immediately.

"Simple torture of course, but we are not going for simple or mundane forms of torture. I want to break their minds, their spirits, their very souls! You've managed to do such a thing before, or so I'm told."

He was still on guard, eyes roaming over the other occupants suspiciously. _These are not normal human beings…_ "Flattery will get you ever. What will I receive in return for this service you so require?"

He smiled like a predatory animal. "Anything you wish, my dear doctor. Nothing is beyond our power. Money, renown, life, death…even time itself."

Muraki took this all in slowly before a familiar gleam came into his eyes. "Tell me more."

---------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka sighed and reclined back in his seat. The mountain of paperwork that was on his desk was almost done but he needed to give his hand a rest. It was a lucky thing his body could heal so easily or he would be at serious risk for carpal tunnel by now. Tsuzuki likewise was slumped over the desk, his pen still in his grip. It was possible they would have to pry it out after as long as he'd been holding onto it.

"Still burning the candle at both ends, eh?" He opened his eyes and smiled softly at his mother. "I brought you both some tea to help with the final push. Looks like you're almost done."

"Thank you Neina!" Tsuzuki said with tears of joy in his eyes. There was an audible creak as his fingers let go of the writing instrument in favor of the cup.

"Thanks mom," Hisoka said more quietly.

"No problem. I'm feeling kind of restless honestly. Nothings happened for weeks, almost months. Not that I'm wishing something would of course! But you know, after years of adventure and heart pounding moments, peace and quiet is a bit…"

"Nerve wracking?"

"Exactly. It makes me paranoid."

"You're already paranoid," Hokuto called as he passed the door with an arm full of files.

"No one asked you!!"

Hisoka chuckled slightly and Neina just pouted. Tsuzuki cracked his knuckles audibly, shaking his hands out before picking up the cursed pen once more. "Okay, let's finish this up!"

Neina's eyes widened. "You…you're actually doing paperwork?!"

"The faster we get it done, the faster we can go home," he grinned. She arched one delicate eyebrow and slid her gaze over to her son. He blushed slightly but kept his eyes on his work rather than meeting hers.

"Right…I'm going to go see if anyone else needs my help. Have fun you two." She was almost to the door when Tatsumi tried to come in.

"Oh, excuse me Neina." She paused for a moment before walking around him with a smile. "I have a mission for you two," he said.

"But we're almost done for the day!! Paperwork and everything!" Tsuzuki wailed.

"It's just a quick pick-up mission, Tsuzuki. It's even on the same side of town as your apartment, you can do it on the way home."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I assure you it's an easy mission."

"No offense Tatsumi but the ones we think are easy usually turn out to be life threatening."

The secretary's blue eyes turned thoughtful for a moment before he sighed. "A valid insight, Kurosaki, but this is only retrieval. I assure you nothing dangerous or risky should happen during it."

"'Should'?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I won't claim to be clairvoyant. Should anything happen you will call for back up, _won't you_?" the last was more of a statement than a question and they nodded.

"Yes, Tatsumi-san. We'll take care of it as soon as possible."

"Good. I will expect the report on my desk by lunch tomorrow."

"Tatsumi-saaaaan!" Tsuzuki whined. The man chuckled slightly before leaving the room again. The other two quickly finished the paper work and put their jackets on to leave. Going out the door Hisoka stopped when he noticed his mother leaning against the wall down the hall.

"A mission?" she asked simply.

"Yeah. It's just a retrieval so it shouldn't take too much time or be that dangerous."

"I see…" she walked over and leaned down just enough to peck his cheek. "Be careful and come back safe, okay? I just…have a bad feeling I can't shake." Hisoka blushed and rubbed his cheek but nodded. "That goes for you too, inu-baka!!" she yelled at Tsuzuki who was waiting at the far end of the hall for his partner.

"Hey!! …thanks."

"We'll be careful mom. Really."

She nodded and waved as the left, the smile fading when they were gone. _This feeling…why won't it leave me? What's wrong?_

"Neina?" Hokuto called. "You okay? Did the boys leave?" He came up behind her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. They had a quick mission to do before going home. Hokuto, am I really that paranoid?"

He blinked at the sudden question and scratched his head. "Er, yeah, sometimes. But it's not a bad thing. You saved my but a ton of times by being a little overly cautious." She was silent for a moment and looked back the way her son and his boyfriend had gone.

_Please let me just be paranoid this time. I don't want to be right for once._

------------------------------------------------------------

The retrieval did not go as smoothly as they'd first hoped. There was no danger though, only annoyance. The spirit was that of a daredevil teen who had been walking the edge of a building's roof and fallen. After the initial shock he'd begun to 'live it up' as it were by trying all kinds of dangerous stunts. He'd led both shinigami on a wild chase through traffic, crowded areas and eve over the city by rooftop. Finally Hisoka had had enough and used a new sutra technique his father had taught him: the infamous sutra whip. It was difficult and he was still very much a novice at controlling it, but after a few missed swings he managed to lasso the spirits leg and pull him to them. Mission over and done with and it had only taken five hours of chasing him all over the city.

At Tsuzuki's door Hisoka sighed and rested his head against the other man's chest. "I'm sorry Tsuzuki but I'm a bit too tired tonight. I think I need to go home and sleep."

Tsuzuki petted the irresistible ash-blonde locks on his head thoughtfully. "You could stay over…" he offered.

Hisoka looked up and smiled tiredly. "That would be nice but I don't have a change of clothes here or anything else for that matter. And tomorrow's a work day so…"

"Right, no sleepovers on a school night," he joked. Leaning down he captured the lips in a chaste kiss before nuzzle their cheeks together. "Go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Hisoka smiled again, leaned up for one last kiss before reluctantly taking off into the air. Tsuzuk smiled, tired but with much warmth, and entered his apartment.

The first thing that told him something was wrong was the air. It was too cold, like the outside. He left the heat on low during the day, just enough that it wasn't freezing when he came home, but there was barely difference between what he'd just stepped in from and where he stood now with the door closed behind him. Taking off his shoes and coat he stepped cautiously into his living room and looked around. A breeze blowing his curtains inward alerted him that the cause of the chill was the open veranda door. _Did I leave that open the whole day?_ He didn't think so. He honestly didn't even remember going out on the veranda that morning. Shrugging however he walked over and closed it.

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san," a cool voice whispered behind him into his ear. Purple eyes widened in shock and horror.

"No…" he whispered, turning his head slowly. The moment he caught a glimpse of white he jumped to the side and tensed for a fight. "Muraki!!" he growled.

"So glad you remember me, my dear Tsuzuki. I thought perhaps you would forget me in my absence."

"Unfortunately I didn't," he spat.

"Oh, your words wound me." He placed a hand over his chest as if wounded. "Tell me though, how have you been? Has life treated you well?"

"Up till now yes." Slowly he reached behind his back where he kept a few extra sutras in his belt for an emergency.

"And my dear doll? How is he?"

He paused for a brief second though the glare he gave the doctor was more intense. "Don't you dare talk about Hisoka like that!"

"So protective! I do believe you've become quite attached to the boy." He walked a step forward but Tsuzuki actually stood his ground against him. "Has he become as attached to you I wonder? I do hope so or my plan is quite ruined."

"What plan?" Slowly he pulled a sutra from his belt and held it at the read for attack.

"Well you see I require you to finish a little business transaction of mine. I need you to lure the boy and his family to us."

"Us?" _Keep stalling, just a little bit longer…_

"Yes. Its simple deduction really. I take you. The boy follows you and his parents follow him. Then they will have them all together for a little fun. Isn't that right, Aaron?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened when he felt a sudden build up of force behind him. Before he could turn and block a wall hit him squarely in the side and set him flying across the room, tipping over his couch in the process. At least it felt like a wall but when he opened his eyes and looked around there was no one but a tall man in jeans and a T-shirt standing before him.

"You sure this is him, doc? He doesn't seem that strong."

"I assure you he is quite strong when he wishes it. Of course I doubt he'll do any summoning in his apartment. Wouldn't want to risk things getting out of hand and hurting anyone, would we?"

Tsuzuki cursed and jumped up, hand going for another sutra. The man—Aaron was his name, wasn't it?—flung his arm out and he gasped as a wave of what looked like air struck him to smash into the wall.

"Oi, mate, you should really stop. I might end up really hurting you if you ain't careful like. I'm trying to hold back honestly."

Tsuzuki rose again, his hand once again pulling out a sutra. The tall man sighed and pushed his hand out. Tsuzuki raised the sutra, glowing as bright as a light-saber and cutting the air current into with as much skill so that it passed on either side hard enough to splinter the wood in the walls.

Aaron's eyebrows ticked up and he smirked. "Well now, that's more like it!" Another air compression, stronger this time, and Tsuzuki sweated as he held his ground. When it was over he shot forward and brought the sutra up to aim at the man's hand. He dodged to the side, circling around so that their places were now switched. Muraki stood back far enough to watch with interested eyes. Aaron shot wave after wave of compressed air at Tsuzuki, the shinigami dodging or blocking as many as possible as he moved around his own apartment on the defense. In one blast the glass of his sliding balcony doors shattered in a thousand glistening shards, like fragments of stars piling around his feet.

Finally in a lull of attack Aaron raised forward, hand upraised. Tsuzuki had no idea what this man's bare hands could do to him if given the chance. Ducking down he grabbed the front of his shirt and kick-flipped him out the shattered window, over the balcony rail. Tsuzuki gasped and rushed out to look over the edge.

_No!! I didn't want to kill him!!_

There was the sound of rushing air and Tsuzuki's head snapped back as a fist connected squarely with his jaw. He reeled back and blinked the tiny fireworks dancing in front of his eyes away. Even when they were gone he thought he was hallucinating. The man was flying. He smirked when the purple eyes blinked stupidly at him. He was hovering in the air on the other side of the balcony like a bee ready for the final sting. It came when he flew forward, carrying Tsuzuki back inside and slamming him into the wall hard enough that he saw stars again, this time from his head connecting the wall in such a way that a normal man would be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Huh, he's not bad. I'm sure in a fair fight I'd actually be in a lot of trouble, if that makes you feel any better gramps."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed but he was having trouble remaining conscious at this point. _Have to…warn the…others…_Miraculously he still had the sutra in his hands. Concentrating it morphed into a messenger bird and flew quickly out the window.

"Hey! Damn you!" He shook Tsuzuki violently, upsetting his already precarious grasp on wakefulness.

"It's alright, Aaron. If anything I'm sure he's just done us a favor."

"Hmph…" Narrowing his eyes at the still slightly annoyed man, Tsuzuki was able to see his eyes were red and slit-pupiled…just like…

"W-what are you…?" he rasped as the darkness began to close around him. Behind the tall one he could see Muraki standing in the moonlight with a pleased look on his face. His eyes drew back to the man pinning him against the wall, his lips moving to form words though already Tsuzuki's ability to discern sound was failing him. He could only make out one word.

_Dragon…_

---------------------------------------------------------

Have you forgotten how evil I am? Well, here's a reminder!! Stay tuned people! And no killing the author!!

REVIEW and SUGGEST!! I'll be doing my best to get these all typed down in the mean time.


	8. Disturbing the Peace: Overture of Fire

Okay, another chapter down!! School's finally starting to give me a break with several projects being done and over with. Although I have a feeling the worst is yet to come. At school and in my fic.

**Hiyami:** Yes, yes he is. Torture might be fun…wait, which end of the torturing would I be on? O O Anyway, you know his bleeding heart, while endearing, gets Tsuzuki into heaps of trouble most of the time - I actually didn't read your review till just now and I did answer the title question in this chapter! I'm psycho! I mean psychic, psychic. Well, lil bit of both…XD More on Aaron and his cohorts this round!

**enchanting sincerity:** A very apt name It's okay, but I'm very glad your reviewing now! And I'm very happy to know you've been reading from the beginning and actually get excited when I update, I'm so touched. This review really makes me so happy with all the things you said about my riding. So thank you and please keep reviewing, it's a pleasure!

**Kaouri18:** Yay!! Don't die though, it's here, it's here! XD Hope you like it!

**laustic: **Oh yes, much danger…much much danger…I'm evil X3 And maybe a sadist.

**Evol-chan:** I'm glad :D If you enjoyed that, your probably going to enjoy the end of this one too. And what you said…(sniff) that is one of the greatest compliments I have ever received. I weep for joy. Well, not really, but I am incredibly and utterly happy to hear that. Thank you _sooooo_ much!!

**Calenmarwen:** Oh, you're new!! Welcome! Thanks you very much, I love hearing that and shall do my best to make it run smoothly. Fav YnM character? That…is a tough one…hmm…I've grown to love them all very much (except Muraki XP)…I suppose if I had to be honest it would be Watari. He's just so crazy and fun!! One of those characters that I think I'd get along with really well. What about you?

**jennamarie:** Yeah, it's really hard to get power into a coffin for my comp. XD The lightsaber was the only thing that came to mind when I saw it in my head. Obi Wan Tsuzuki:D Your question shall be answered this chappie, but I won't tell you till then. I had trouble deciding on Hisoka's reaction but in the end I'm pleased with the result (hope everyone else is…) Purrrrr…ego stroking nice…

**Trans: **(still laughing) Oh, I really like that opening line…hehehe…Yes, more angsty TsuSoka love!! Is there any other kind? I did my best to type quickly between projects and now that there's a lull I plan to type even more!! And thank you, I quite like there descriptions as well :3

Little bit of family fluff and bonding this round but then right back into the action, I swear!

--------------------------------------------------

Hisoka groaned and opened his eyes. He'd teleported home right after dropping Tsuzuki off and had climbed into bed to catch some much needed rest. His house was quiet, as it usually was, but now there was a noise. A distinct tapping near his head. From outside his window…

Grunting, he pushed himself up and moved the curtain aside. He blinked when he realized it was one of Tsuzuki's messenger birds outside the window, tapping repeatedly against it in a frantic rhythm. The teen opened the window and the bird flew in, circling around quickly to land on his knee. "What is it?" he mumbled sleepily. _What could Tsuzuki possibly want at this time of night?! I just saw him like an hour ago!_

He reached out and set his hand on the bird, immediately gasping as visions flashed before him. Tsuzuki's apartment, Muraki, a mysterious man flying around and knocking Tsuzuki around and then darkness. "Asato!!" he gasped. He was up in an instant, forgoing changing out of his undershirt and pajama bottoms and actually jumping out the window to fly back to his boyfriend's apartment. He landed and cursed to realize his copy of the apartment's key was in his wallet. Not caring much in his panicked state he teleported inside.

"Tsuzuki?! Tsuzuki, are you here?! Asato, answer me!!" He stepped into the living room and almost felt like keeling over. It was a mess of upturned and broken furniture, photos once on the wall smashed on the floor so that he had to be careful where to place his feet and the definite presence of someone familiar. "Muraki, you bastard!! Come out!!"

"Sorry, he's not here right now. Can I take a message back to him for you?"

He jumped and whirled to see a girl leaning against the wall in the shadow of the kitchen. She smiled and moved into the light to give him a better look. She was a teenager, maybe no more than 15 or 16 years old, wearing rather revealing clothes in blacks and purples. Across her eyelids was a vermillion eye-shadow and her lips were as orange as a Popsicle. Her blonde hair was done in spiked pigtails.

"Who are you? Where's Tsuzuki?"

"We got him. You want him back?" she grinned when he narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh yeah, stupid question huh? But you are Kurosaki Hisoka, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good! Then here's what you got to do to get what's his face back."

"Tsuzuki," he growled.

"Right, him. Alls you got to do is wait under a tree, any tree, in Nishima park at sunrise. Then we'll bring you to him. There's a catch though."

"What is it?" His hand began to move for a sutra but fell limply again when he realized he had none on him.

"You have to bring your mommy and daddy with you. If they aren't there, Mr. Muraki gets the purpely-eyed cutey."

Hisoka growled and lunged at her, pushing her against the wall. "You little…Give him back!! Now!!"

She frowned and suddenly Hisoka had to step back with a yell as his hands burned to touch her. "You're not nice," she said. "Here I go through all the trouble to tell you what to do to get him back and you just try to bypass all the rules and demand him back. That's not how we play this game. Just for that you get a penalty." She raised her hands and suddenly a burst of fire erupted between them. "You knew my cousin, Fabian, right? I'm pretty sure your dad took care of him. Not that I care, he was an idiot. This isn't for him. I just find it amusing. Your penalty is to get out of the apartment before I burn it all up."

The fire suddenly spread in a growing circle of flame. Hisoka stood and quickly ran to the veranda, ignoring the glass cutting the bottoms of his feet, and jumped out before it could consume him. He was a little singed and bloody in places but nothing he felt he need to worry about.

"Not bad. You're pretty quick on your feet, pun not intended." He whirled in the air and felt his face pale at what he saw. The chatty girl from the inside was there too but not the way she had been before. Her hair was a dark silver color and her eyes a deep vermillion orange. Two crimson aural wings spread from her back as she hovered before him.

"Wha…what are you?"

She smiled again. "You're so rude, I'm a who, not a what. My name's Tabby. It's short for Tabarel. And I'm a dragon sorceress of fire." Hisoka gasped as she suddenly appeared before him, her smiling face inches from his own, although it was anything but comforting. "There are five of us and we're all dragon level magicians. So be prepared. Remember, sunrise at Nishima park. _With_ your parents or you forfeit your boytoy. Ciao!" With that she soared straight up and disappeared in a blinding swirl of fire. Hisoka continued to stare at the point where she had been.

_How did this happen? Why?!_ He gasped when he tightened his hands into fists and looked down to see his palms were badly burned and taking there time to heal. His feet throbbed as well with shards of broken glass still stuck in them. He had to get them out soon or the wounds would heal with the glass inside.

Resolutely he flew off in the only direction he could think of.

-------------------------------------------------------

Watari opened the door with a yawn that turned into a strangled gasp when he saw who was standing there. Hisoka was dressed in his pajama pants and undershirt, looking as though he'd gotten into a rather heated argument with a toaster oven that ended up being a draw. "Bon, what the hell happened to you?!"

"Watari, I…I don't know what to do…Tsuzuki…he's…"

Watari quickly put a protective arm around the boy and led him inside. He forced him to sit as he took in the rest of the damage with a glare. His feet were the worst part. There appeared to be glass shards poking out of them. "Stay here for a minute. You move and I'll whip up some paper chains to keep you right where you are."

He left him for a few moments to retrieve his first aid kit then knelt down before the boy and began picking each speck of glass out with his tweezers. If the boy felt pain he didn't show it, instead staring blankly at a spot on the floor near the scientists foot. He worked silently for a few moments before he finally spoke. "What happened?" he asked quietly, dropping another shard of bloodied glass onto the paper plate he'd also brought.

"…Tsuzuki's been kidnapped."

His foot did spasm when the tweezers dug in a little too hard by accident. The scientist gaped at him, slowly coming back to himself to take the tool out and dispose of the glass. Mechanically his doctor's mind took hold of his hands and grabbed the bandages, gauze and antiseptic to begin wrapping them. "What?"

"He's been kidnapped. I…I only left him alone for an hour and that idiot manages to get himself kidnapped by Muraki and someone…! Someone…who…"

"Bon, calm down. Shh, shh." The elder blonde reached up and soothingly rubbed the boy's shoulders, trying to work the sudden tremors that had come over him out. "Deep breaths now, that's it. Tell me what happened, slowly."

He breathed deeply, trying to fight down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I…I left Tsuzuki at his apartment and went home. I went to sleep, got maybe an hour of it before a messenger bird came and I saw…I saw Muraki in Tsuzuki's apartment," he hissed. "And someone else. Someone who was fighting Tsuzuki. I flew back over immediately but they were already gone. His apartment was trashed. But there was someone else there, a girl. She…she could control fire and toasted the place. I barely got out…stepped over the broken glass door to the balcony. She said…she said that to get him back, I had to…I had to meet them tomorrow at Nishima park at sunrise."

"Well like hell you're going alone!!"

"Yeah…they don't want that either. They want me to bring my parents."

"Okay…why?"

"I don't know," he snapped. "That's what she said!! She said if I didn't, they would…would give Tsuzuki to Muraki…"

"Shit!" Watari growled. "Well, first things first. You've got about two hours till sunrise, so we'd better call your parents—"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not calling them."

"Hisoka, this is a really lousy time to be asserting your independence."

"Don't patronize me!!" He jumped at the yell as the youth stood on his still tender feet. "Don't act like you understand what I'm thinking, dammit!!" His eyes were almost shining with the green in them lighting up in anger.

He took a step back and held his hands up. "I-I'm sorry Bon, I didn't mean…"

Hisoka stood panting for a few seconds before looking away. "I'm not putting them in danger," he said quietly. "No one else. I'm not putting anyone else I care about in danger. I'll get him back on my own. I'll tear them apart if I have too, they won't keep him from me." He looked down and flexed his feet experimentally, feeling them already heeling once more. "Thank you for helping with my feet."

"You're welcome. But Bon, do you really think you should go alone? Is that wise?"

"I don't care about being wise right now. I don't even care about being right. I just care about getting him back without putting anyone else in their hands. That means your staying here too," he said before the scientist could speak. "If I sense you anywhere near there I'll bombard you with so many emotions you'll pass out where you stand."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I promise I won't call you some back up." He sighed and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Be careful. You've gotten a lot stronger, and I mean _a lot, _but don't get cocky."

He nodded and walked back to the door. He wanted to fly back and get on some decent clothes before going to the park. When the door shut Watari stood watching it for several moments before stalking over to the phone and picking it up.

"What happened to not calling him back up?" Tatsumi asked. He emerged from the shadows of the hallway to stand beside him, worry creasing the edges of his eyes.

"I'm not. You are," he handed him the phone and Tatsumi took it with no talking back.

"I assume we are also going to be near by."

"Of course! Like hell I'm letting all three of them into a situation like that without extra back up."

He nodded and smiled slightly, then set his mouth in grim determination. Whoever these unknown assailants were, to be working with Muraki and take one of their own was an obvious sign of having a death wish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka stood in the park, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, his now near fully healed feet inside his sneakers. He watched the eastern sky as it began to lighten slowly, denoting that dawn was close at hand. In his jacket he had several hidden pockets packed with sutras of all kinds, both standard issue from the ministry and a few his father had taught him how to write during training. He brushed one hand over these and frowned, wondering if he did the right thing by not contacting his parents. There help would be a huge asset, he knew, but after the incident with the phantom last month he worried about what might happen to them. Too many things were unpredictable.

_It's better to go in alone…only one possible casualty._ He wasn't thinking of Tsuzuki as a possible casualty because he would rescue him before that became an issue. He'd walked through fire for him before, he would do it again and then some.

"Lovely morning for a walk, wouldn't you say?" a cold voice said behind him.

He gasped and turned quickly to find himself faced with his parents. Neither looked very pleased with him with their arms crossed and eyes narrowed on him. "Mom?! Dad?! What're you doing here?!"

"We were invited, I believe," his mother continued in her cold voice.

"You shouldn't be here, I…Watari!! Dammit, I told him not to tell you!"

"He didn't. It was Tatsumi who called us, though I don't doubt Watari was there as well," his father said in a hard voice. "Funny we had to hear it from him rather than our son."

He looked away from them, unable to meet their eyes. "This is my fight. I'll get him back without risking either of you. I—"

He gasped as his mother's hand was suddenly inches from his cheek, shaking with the strain of its sudden stop. Neina was glaring at him in a way that actually made him want to back away, but he didn't. He knew whatever was coming he would deserve.

"I want to hit you," she said quietly. "I want hit you and yell at you and…and…" Her hand gripped his shoulder and flung him forward into her arms. "You stupid boy. Stupid, stupid boy. What if you got hurt? What if they killed you for not following their orders and bringing us? What then? What would we do? What could we do for you?"

He blinked as the arms tightened around him, encasing him in feelings of worry and concern, anger, regret, fear, and the utter relief of arriving in time.

"We love you, son," Hokuto said, dropping his own arm around his shoulders. "Did you think we wouldn't help you?"

"No! I knew you would help me, knew you would risk everything to and…and that's why I couldn't ask you. What if you died helping me?"

Neina pulled back enough to look him in the eyes before sighing. "Stupid boy. You're your father's son alright."

"Hey…But she's right, Hisoka. What makes you think we'd die? After all, we're big bad demon hunters. There isn't much that could hurt us."

He looked at them hesitantly, swallowing a few times. "The girl said…said she was a dragon sorceress. And that there were four other dragon level magicians besides her waiting where Tsuzuki is."

The angry looks on their faces were immediately overwhelmed by complete shock. Neina's own blank look was the first to be drawn back into a frown, but it wasn't directed at him so much as the thought of more dragon mages. "Bullshit."

"Neina…"

"Well it is!" she turned to her husband with a glare, one arm still on her son but the other gesturing emphatically in the air. "I worked for almost a decade straight, nearly killing myself several times, to get to this level. I will freaking fight for my title."

"I know, love, but it stands to reason more would arise eventually. It's the cycle of things, like she said—"

"Not five! Not in just twenty years after me! Nuh-uh, not buying it. They cheated."

"Neina…"

"They cheated," she huffed, turning and crossing her arms like a sulking child.

Hisoka blinked and stared at her. Honestly he'd never thought that she would be touchy about this subject. If anything he thought it would make her anxious about going into battle, but she only seemed to be more enraged at the thought of their rank than frightened. "Aren't you worried?"

"I would be if they were actual dragons. But as that is impossible, I see no reason to be."

"Neina," Hokuto sighed. "I understand you feel a little put out by not being the only dragon any more—"

"I am not 'put out'!! I am one of the greatest sorceresses who ever lived!! I'm the second greatest of my generation!! I achieved the level of dragon at 16!! I have nothing to be put out about!!"

Hokuto gave the seething Neina a flat look and leaned down conspiratorially to his son. "Despite being very sweet and understanding most of the time, your mom has a large amount of pride and a little bit of an ego with this whole 'youngest dragon ever recorded' thing."

"I heard that!!"

"Of course you did. I'm what, three feet from you?"

"You…"

"Would you both stop!!?" Hisoka yelled, surprising them both. "Just leave, before they come! I'm doing this alone."

"Not happening," they both said in unison.

"Leave!!"

"Nope."

"Staying right here till they come."

He growled and pulled out a sutra, holding it up between him and them. "Leave now or I swear I'll make you!!"

They stared at him a moment before his father reached out and took hold of his hand. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" he asked quietly.

Hisoka kept his hand rigid until his mother reached up and put both her hands around his to bring it down. "You don't have to worry, Hisoka. It will all be okay."

He looked at them both, feeling his body shake with emotions he wished he still couldn't feel. But they were there and they were strong. "How can you be so sure?" he asked quietly.

"Because I'm going to look out for you, your father, and Tsuzuki," Neina said with a small smile.

"And I'm going to watch out for you and your mother and Tsuzuki."

"And we all know Tsuzuki will look out for you, and Hokuto and me as well. And you'll look out for all three of us, won't you?" He looked up, blinking slowly as the simple equations began making sense. "That's what a family does, Hisoka. We look out for each other, love each other, and bring each other home. Because we're family."

He blinked slowly looking down at the hands all around his own. "But…what if something goes wrong?"

"That's always a possibility," Hokuto said. "But we're going to do everything in our ability to prevent that. If you don't try then you'll never know, right?"

He nodded slowly, squeezing back on their hands. "Alright…I promise I'll watch out for you."

"And us for you," they both squeezed back.

"How touching," a new voice said. They all looked towards a tree where a young teen with long black hair stood, regarding them over a pair of black sunglasses perched on the end of his nose. "I'm sorry to interrupt such a moving hallmark moment but I feel it's time I make myself known before I become ill. Dragon of the West, Tiger of the East. How good to see you again."

Neina and Hokuto both frowned at him as the positioned themselves on either side of their son. "Do we know you?" Hokuto asked.

"Hmmm…not yet I believe. But that is not the issue here. I believe what you've come for is the man with the purple eyes, yes?"

"Where is he?" Hisoka growled.

"Do not worry, he is safe. Dr. Muraki is keeping him company."

"That's the complete opposite of safe, you asshole!"

"My, my…such language. Don't you know how to treat your elders, boy?" he stepped out into the dawn light and they all tensed when he suddenly appeared to be several years older than he was a moment ago, at least a decade. He was well muscled and good looking, though the twist of his lips was too much like that of a hyena to comfort anyone.

"Who are you?" Neina asked, inching in towards her son and husband.

His smile diminished when it fell on Neina. "I'm the most saddened you don't remember me…No matter though. You only need to call me Tempest. A fitting name for me. Just as fitting as my associate, Kage, who will be providing our transportation today. Kage."

They all tensed as the shadows stretching across the well kept long suddenly elongated to plant themselves under their feet in a wide pool of black.

"Dawn…the oncoming of light, yet such potential for darkness. How sweet it is," a soft, monotone voice seemed to ring in their ears. They struggled but the shadows continued creeping upwards and pulling them down into the depths of the dark. "Come into the darkness with me. Remain, until I let you go."

"Like hell! _Estruia_—" the spell was cut off as one strip of darkness wrapped around Neina's mouth. Like wise her hands were bound behind their backs as they continued sinking downwards. No swords or sutras could be summoned as it came over their heads.

When it let go they were within a room somewhere they did not recognize, apparently no worse for wear. There weapons hadn't even been removed. "What the heck's going on?" Hokuto muttered.

"Guys…" Neina said, moving inward towards them. "I'm worried now."

------------------------------------------------------

Muraki smirked as he watched the video screen. Their latest arrivals were on it, looking around in confusion at their new surroundings. "Ah, so now the real fun begins." He turned and smiled as he walked up to sealed circle he could not actually enter, nor could the occupant escape even if he wasn't strapped to a chair. "Won't this be interesting, Tsuzuki-san?"

"Whatever you're planning, it won't work Muraki," he growled, pulling at the straps keeping him to the chair. They were warded against shinigami magic and strength so the best I could do was twist them a little.

"Only the plan is mine. I don't even honestly know what those five want. I'm interested to find out. I wonder which one will break down first…"

Tsuzuki lunged, the tip of his nose singed as it came in contact with the circle but healing quickly enough. "Bastard!!"

He smiled and walked around the circle. "I see you've regained some of that feistiness I so adored. But I wonder…will you be able to keep it when you watch your beloved fall and break before you? Or the woman perhaps? That man? They are all dear to you after all, aren't they, your little family?"

"Shut up," he hissed. Looking up at the screen, he wished feverishly he could tell them to turn back now. No matter why they were brought here or what happened, nothing was going to be the same when this was over.


	9. Disturbing the Peace: Foggy Sonata

(pant pant) It's done

I had horrible writer's block for this, so sorry it's late! I was typing out one version when I realized in made no sense with everything else, so I had to go a completely different route. But it's finally finished! Now for the next chapter T-T Artists must suffer sometimes for their work, huh?

**Kaouri18:** You're question will not be answer just yet I'm afraid. Those explainations are for a later chapter And the other dragons are sort of meant to be hated in one way or another. I like them just cause I created them, though Tempest is kind of borderline just cause I know what a sick mofo he can be. Oops, said too much!

**laustic:** I'd be angry too if someone I cared about kept that from me, so I focused on that while writing. I'm beginning to think I'm developing multiple personalities from writing for all of my characters though XD There always talking to me…telling me…things...I'm not crazy!! I've said that a lot over the years…

**DerangedandLovinIt**: As you should be (sigh) I don't like doing this to them but honestly it's the only way to get the story going ): I'm just hoping I can pull a happy ending from this still ( I don't actually have an ending planned, though I have a lot of ideas. Some of them don't end well though…I don't like those.)

**Hiyami:** Not me! It's the muses' fault! They're the ones inspiring this. Lucky I have masochistic tendencies XD Just kidding, pain and me actually don't get along. Oh and thanks for ruining the ending!! I only just started that one too…Honestly though, I wish I could reassure you but that would give away what will more than likely be happening. So I just ask that _no matter what_ just read through to the end of each chapter, okay?

**Calenmarwen:** Go Watari!! (fan flags for all courtesy of Jenna!) I'm managing now that I know what I'm doing XD Hope you like this one too!

**enchanting sincerity:** X3 thank you again for that! I'm getting good at creepy foreshadowing. Maybe a little too good, huh?

**jennamarie**: Very much :D Stop bouncing and read now, kay? People don't think well when they're distressed I've learned. And how did you know? (innocent smile) And they did cheat, but more on that later. Yeah, FF does that to me too (pouts) Hopefully you find this one because it's tragic…but I like it cause I know what happens at the end!

**Kyra-BlackWolf:** Thank you very much, I love hearing that! But yeah, I've been trying to make sure I don't fudge up the years. It's supposed to take place around 2001-2002 (maybe 2003 now…) Cause I kept saying Hisoka was about twenty. So I try to keep it as accurate as possible. I realize that would mean Hokuto and Neina were children of the sixties and seventies as well so I tried to make them not very savy in the new tech and stuff. Its harder than I thought though…thank you again!

------------------------------------------------------------

Watari walked slowly out to the empty field, turning around in confusion. "What…what just happened!? Where are they?!" They had followed their young coworker to the rondevous sight to ensure he did not turn away the help of his parents and to offer their own assistance as well should it be needed. Now however Watari wondered if he had made a horrible mistake in insisting Hisoka's parents knew.

Tatsumi followed, pale as snow as he looked to the ground. That shadow that had consumed them had felt like nothing he had ever known before. It was pure darkness that swallowed them. Such darkness could swallow anything but always began the feast with the wielder's heart.

"We have to go after them!" Watari said, looking around wildly as if to spot a sign that said 'they went that a way!'.

"We can't," he said quietly.

"What do you mean we can't?!" Watari asked much more loudly. "They could be in danger! What am I saying, of course they're in danger! They need our help! All of them!"

"I know," he said, his jaw beginning to set in determination.

"Then what do you mean we can't go after them?"

" 'We' aren't going anywhere. I'll go alone."

Watari's amber eyes bugged a moment before he gave a hollow laugh. "I'm sorry, I thought you just implied you were going to leave me here by myself."

"I implied nothing. That is exactly what I mean."

"Seiichiriou, don't you even think about—"

"Yutaka!" he said harshly, surprising the scientist. "Don't argue with me. This is the best way. That path of darkness is dangerous and volatile. I don't even know if I'll be able to get myself through to wherever they are safely. Another person is out of the question."

He stared at the man before shaking his head. "No, I'm not staying here to just fret and worry over all of you. I'm coming with you."

"Yutaka, I—"

"You'll do fine. You're the strongest shadow wielder I know. You'll find a way."

"But—"

"Seii, you heard what Neina said, right? About being a family?" The man saw the seriousness in his other half's eyes and nodded slowly. "Well, you're the closest thing I have to family now. All of you, but especially you. And if you think for one minute I'm not letting you go in there without someone to watch your back, I will just strap myself to you and force you to take me along."

Blue eyes stared at the determined glint cast in the amber orbs and felt his mouth tug up at the corners. "I can't dissuade you, hm?"

"Not a chance." He grasped his hand and smiled as the other arm came up around his shoulders.

"Hold on tight. I don't know how easy this ride will be. And it will be slow as well, I can't manuaeaver another shadow wielder's path very fast."

"That's fine. Just think about the big hero's kiss you'll get when we arrive safe and sound."

He felt his mouth twitch again. "Safe in sound in the enemy's territory. Right. But I will expect that kiss."

The scientist smiled but felt a cloud of worry envelop him along with the shadows. He made now delusions to himself that this would be easy. He just hoped that they would be in time.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hisoka, Neina and Hokuto looked around their new surroundings warily. The room they were in was made of stone bricks slick with condensation. It was they way someone might imagine a dungeon and reminded Hisoka of the basement he'd been trapped in when he was younger. His latent fear of such places was quickly suppressed as he squared his shoulders and looked ahead. "Let's go find Tsuzuki."

His parents nodded and followed him, but no sooner had they stepped a few feet than the ground began to quake. His parents, thrown off balance from the sudden shaking at their feet, fell to opposite sides of him. From the ground partitions of stone rose to separate the hall into three rooms, each of them in a different room. "Mom!! Dad!!" He pounded on the nearest wall but it was solid stone and laughed at his futile attempt to punch through it. He growled and reached for a fuda in his jacket.

"There's no use for that." He tensed and looked to the further end of the hallway. A Chinese woman in a burgundy dress with lotus blossoms sown across it stood there. He was reminded of Maria Wong but this woman was thicker around her bust, waist and hips than the singer. She held herself taller and prouder though, her voice was low and commanding like a general. "Those walls are solid granite infused with a dozen different spells and curses. Even a fuda would have difficulty blasting through. And your parents are in no real danger just yet."

" 'Just yet'? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "You're a fiery one, hm? That's good. You'll last longer." She turned and gestured with her hand. "If you want the other shinigami, come this way." Hisoka hesitated and looked back at the walls on either side. "I'm only offering this once, child. Come along or you will save no one."

He glared at her but followed resolutely. "If anything happens to them, you're all going to be in a lot of trouble."

She looked back, still with that calm smile on her face. "We shall see." They walked in silence for a long time until the came into a room about the size of a high school gymnasium. "You shall wait here. I am needed elsewhere."

"Where do you think your going?" He reached out to grab her but his hand passed through as if she were made of nothing more than water mist. She was gone and he was alone once more in the dark. He thought he should be used to it by now yet it still created a pit within his heart. _Please be okay…_He wasn't sure who he was praying to but he knew everyone he prayed for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokuto cursed as he pushed himself up. He'd had to roll out of the rising walls path or risk being crushed against the ceiling. To his ire he had rolled the opposite direction of his wife and son. _When I get a hold of the sick freak doing this, I'm going to—_ the thought was cut off the same instant as his breath as the floor beneath him faded from existence and he plummeted into a dark chasm beneath the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hisoka!! Hokuto!!" Neina placed her hands against the wall, ready to blast through it with a spell when the sound of stone sliding across stone halted her. Turning her head she saw a section of the wall pulling away from the rest. She glared at it and the wall. _I get the feeling their trying to direct me. Well nuts to that!_ She turned, shouting "_Estruialca!!" _The blast connected to the wall but there was a shimmer as it hit and it disappeared. "What…?" The shimmer returned and she gasped as her own blast of fire propelled her through the opening in the wall. She skidded across the floor, smoking slightly and immediately breathing deeply to heal her burnt skin.

"You're too strong for your own good it appears."

She gasped, a cold blanket of dread falling across her body. Springing up she whirled and glared at the man standing just a few feet away. "Muraki!" she spat. The doctor smiled at her death glare, smoothing some of his platinum bangs away from his eyes.

"Greetings, Sakuya-san. Or is it Neina-san? You have too many names really." She tensed for a fight but he waved at the stance dismissively. "There's no need for that. My only prerogative for this meeting is to talk."

She didn't ease her stance but her expression became more skeptical. "Since when do you just want to talk?" she snapped.

He clicked his tongue and shook his head. "So suspicious. But I suppose this was inevitable." He snapped his fingers and she yelled as wire as thin as spider's web was suddenly wrapping around her wrists from thin air. She tried to pull them apart but stopped with a hiss as it bit into her flesh and drooled blood onto the ground. "Maiden's hair, cursed with a spell your already familiar with I believe. You encountered it placed into some ropes in Paris and just like them you will find yourself currently power—" the last syllable drew out of him in a rush of air as her foot connected with his stomach. He jumped back, his hand to his abused abdomen with a glare.

"Will you ever shut up?!" she yelled.

He glared even further and snapped his fingers again. Neina grunted as her legs gave out from under her and she connected with the floor hard enough to leave bruises on her knees. "I can also however zap strength from your extremities using this version. If I so wanted I could paralyze your lungs or stop your heart."

"Then why don't you?"

He sneered as he walked forward again. She tried to shuffle away from his presence but her legs were indeed useless from the knee upward. "I have been instructed by my current associates not to harm you until I am certain you don't have what they want."

"Which is?"

He chuckled and bent down to whisper in her ear, ignoring the way she flinched away from him. "Where would the fun be in just telling you?"

"So you're going to interrogate me without telling me what you want to know?" she said in both confusion and annoyance.

"In a matter of speaking." He straightened again and began pacing around her. Neina refused to follow him with her gaze although she couldn't help but tense every time he disappeared behind her back. "Tell me, why do you hate me Sakuya-san?"

Her mouth fell open and she turned a righteous golden glare on him, her power simmering hotly beneath the surface and only contained by the cursed wire now. "You dare ask me that?! You know what you did!!"

"Truly I don't remember what I ever did to you to cause such hatred."

"Not to me you royal prick! My son!! I will never forgive you," she fought against the wire again, trying to get enough power back to summon one of her swords. Or rise enough to bite off his nose.

"Ah yes…strange that you won't forgive me for that seeing as how you're just as much to blame."

She stopped struggling, ignoring her bleeding wrists to look up at him. "What? I never—"

"He was taken in by your husband's relatives, yes?"

"Not by choice!"

"That does not matter. My point is you abandoned him to them."

"We did no such thing! We were attacked and I had to seal myself in a tree to stay alive!"

"Yes, Tempest mentioned that to me."

She blinked and frowned, wondering if the blood loss was beginning to affect her now. _How would that man know…?_

"He's told me all about it," Muraki continued. "Everything involved with that seal." He smiled as he knelt before her. "Do you know how old your son was when I found him?"

She was trembling with anger and disgust but couldn't turn to swing at him. Still, his question seeped through the swirl of malignant thoughts. "You know!" she snapped.

"Humor me, my dear, or we shan't get anywhere."

Her eyes narrowed at 'my dear' but she bit back her own response. "He was thirteen," she choked, feeling the familiar stone in her throat.

"Yes, thirteen…locked away in his parent's, oh excuse me, his false parent's house. Only allowed out at night and he never left because after all, where else could he go?" She was shaking now, her nails puncturing the skin of her palms in fury and remorse. "But that night and was wandering quite far. Do you not find that strange? Where could he possibly have been going?"

Neina frowned but then her eyes widened. "No…"

The doctor smiled at the tiny, wavering denial she breathed. "Have you finally figured it out? Did you really never see it before?"

She swallowed, her form beginning to crumble under the realization. "N-no…it's not…that can't be what happened…"

"But it is," Muraki whispered as he leaned over her shoulder to her ear. "There's no other reason for him to be where I found him that night. For him to see what he'd seen. He was following the calls of the poor trapped mother he didn't even remember. On foot no less and at great peril by his family. And then he met me. I suppose I should thank you for bringing such a beautiful doll to me." He flew back as her head snapped around and her teeth clicked where his nose had once been.

"Liar!!" she screeched. "Hisoka would've told me! I would've seen it in his mind when I was drawn into his nightmare!"

He smiled almost pityingly. "He only truly remembers because I allowed it. I erased those memories and I gave them back as well. But only his memories of me, not of why he was there in the first place. I wonder what he'd do if he knew…" He smiled at the tortured expression that came over her as she huddled down again. "Would he hate you? I know I would."

"He's…nothing like you," she choked out.

"Not true. He is…or was human once. The need to place a blame, to hate is within all humans." He frowned at his own memories that flitted across his mind but tucked them away quickly. "Even now you hate me and blame me for what happened to him. Quite hypocritical now, don't you think?"

She shook her head but her posture sunk even more till she was practically bowing at his feet. "He won't hate me…he can't…I…I love him..."

He sneered, his jaw tightening. "A mother's love," he said coolly. "How endearing. But you've never really been there for him, have you? Not when he really needed _you_. He suffered for years when he needed you. Not that I care. I had my fun with him."

She looked up again, rage contorting her lovely face, but he stopped her dead with his next words. "You could never save anyone but yourself, could you?"

She looked up at him, the words bouncing off the walls of her mind. _Those words…where have I heard them?_

"You couldn't save you parents. In fact, you drew the men that killed them right to them. And your precious master as well died to protect you. You gave up the power to heal others in order to gain the secret to becoming a dragon sorceress. How many died that you could have saved?"

The overwhelming feelings of guilt and shock where washing over her weakened senses. "How…how can you know all this?"

He smiled, reaching out and passing a finger through the trail of tears she didn't even know had been cutting across her skin for a while now. He rubbed the salty substance between his fingers between his fingers and looked behind him. From another entryway a thick gray fog was beginning to roll in. It smelled like saltwater and burning peat. He turned and caught her eyes again. "Tempest has been keeping tabs on you and your husband for a long time now. He knows almost everything. Everything you want to know and everything but what he wants to know the most."

Neina blinked, her mind suddenly becoming heavy. Her tears were still falling but her eyes were burning now from something entering the room. A thick cloud of it. "What…what are you talking about? Start making sense…" Her eyes were turning dull as the fog continued rolling in. But Muraki was apparently unaffected by it.

Leaning down again, the doctor whispered something in her ear. She frowned when he pulled away, dull eyes sparking for an instant before turning cloudy. "What's that? Never heard of it," she whispered before keeling over into the sea of water vapor. It rolled around her for a few moments before suddenly retreated like a failing cavalry back into the entryway. From the darkness emerged woman in a burgundy Chinese dress holding an iron pendulum that the rest of the fog was dutifully returning to.

"Is that all, Fang-hua?" Muraki asked dully.

The woman glanced at him but her eyes betrayed nothing. "Any more and she would die. She is ignorant of what we want but we can still use her against the others. You did well, she submitted easily to the truth tonic. And with only words no less."

"Yes…smart of you to use it in a fog though, much faster than making her consume it, oh lady of the water."

The briefest flash of ice blue came to her eyes when she looked at him but receded immediately. "Do not be so familiar with me, _doctor._ I still feel your presence was not required. We could easily have broken her heart enough for the tonic to work."

He smirked at her tone, not intimidated in the least. "Perhaps. But Tempest seems to have liked my idea. Speaking of which, I believe you have another appointment."

She glared again but spun on her heel and began to go back through the entryway she had emerged from. "Bring the Dragon of the West. And remove the wire, she shall not fight us. The tonic and her miserable heart shall give her no peace and make her mad and delirious with nightmares."

Muraki smiled and hoisted the unconscious woman into his arms, noting that she was still crying. "You and I could get along quite well I believe, Fang-hua…" he murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi there!" Hisoka tensed, turning around to see a young man walking down from some steps that apparently led to an upper story at the end of the room. Steps which he was certain had not been there earlier. "You must be Hisoka, the dragon and tiger's son."

His eyes narrowed as he turned. "Yes…who're you and where's Tsuzuki?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, do we have to get right down to business? I was hoping we could chat a little first. The company around here isn't all that great. Kind of freaky actually, though I guess I'm not one to talk."

"You're a dragon too?"

He grinned now. "Yep!" There was a sudden feeling like the world around him was inhaling and he tensed as two golden aural wings flew from his back, his eyes glowing a fierce red. "A wind dragon sorcerer, to be exact."

"Only wind?"

"Hey, don't make that face! Wind is very powerful. And not all of us have been manipulated since we were little to be the fierce multi-element fighters your mum is."

"Manipulated?"

"Uh huh. Oh, that's right! You all don't know. Well, never mind then." The world exhaled and a normal looking human stood before him again. "My name's Aaron by the way. I'm the one that kidnapped your BF. Nothing personal, I hope you understand." The sentence was barely out of his mouth when a sutra whip slid past his cheek, creating a paper thin line that bled a little. Aaron blinked, his eyes sliding over the elongated paper blade to the cold gaze he was given by the youth.

"Where is he?" Hisoka hissed, not a falter or a flinch in his body or voice.

Aaron's eyebrow twitched as the whip wound back, though the blond was obviously ready for another strike at any moment, this one promising a lot more blood. The corner of the wind wielder's mouth quirked. "So your not a sorcerer…you're a sutra user like your da and the rest of your friends. Interesting. I didn't have a proper go at that other bloke, you know. He didn't want to hurt a bunch of innocent people." Reaching into his back pocket he brought out the hilt of a sword missing its blade. With one swing however he created a deep gash in the wall thirty feet away with an invisible arch of pure air. "This ought to be really interesting indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokuto groaned and forced his body to rise. He hadn't hit the ground that hard after managed to slow his dissent with a sutra digging into the wall, but he'd unfortunately landed on his keys. "Gotta start putting those things in my jacket pocket or something…"

There was a light chuckle and the sutra wielder looked up to see the man in sunglasses from the park, though he looked like he was no older than his son. "Hello again. Let's see if you're the one we've been looking for all this time." He laughed again at what must've been his own private joke before a blinding light assaulted Hokuto's eyes and he felt as if he were falling once again, this time with nothing to hold on to.


	10. Disturbing the Peace: Wind March

Wow, feels like it's been _forever_! Sorry again for the strange update schedule. You want to blame someone? Blame my teachers for giving out massive amounts of work lately.

**Kyra-BlackWolf:** S'okay, I confuse myself all the time :D Hopefully everything that's about to happen shall confuse no one, though I make no guarantees. But I think I'm still doing a good job so thank you for the support.

**laustic:** Thank you very much! (bows) No real Muraki butt-kicking just yet, but I assure it's in the to do list!

**jennamarie:** That's not what I had planned…but I liked yours better so I rewrote almost the whole chappie! Really though, this version is so much better and flows much more nicely so thank you so much for giving me the idea. It's not _exactly _your idea though ;D As for the first greatest dragon…that's for later. Don't wanna give it away just yet. And yes, I have been planning this for a while --; I'm getting too good at torturing my characters when I plan it that far ahead. As for the rest, read and find out! (…most of it.)

**Hiyami: **It's coming along but I'm afraid absolute reassurance isn't included in this chapter. Next chapter though I guarantee _something_ will be happening. And I will update much sooner this time, I promise.

----------------------------------------------------

Hokuto shut his eyes tight against the invading light even when he felt the falling sensation cease. Something large was now in his arms, limp and heavy. Opening his eyes slowly, he smiled when he saw the familiar golden crown of hair near his cheek. _Neina…_ "Love? When did you get here?" There was no response and he frowned. "Love? Neina?" He shifted her slightly and his breath stopped as her head lulled back. Her eyes were dead and vacant, the vibrancy in them he had come to cherish extinguished. Her skin was even paler than usual, nearly white, and her lips robbed of color with it.

"Neina! Neina, snap out of it! Wake up!" He shook her, choking when she didn't even flinch. Leaning down he pressed his ear against her chest and felt a sudden chill run through him to find it silent. No rhythmic beating of her heart the way he listened to it every night, no trace of breath in that small frame. No life. It was gone. She was gone. "No…No…wake up. Wake up. I said wake up dammit! I'm your husband! Listen to me!" He pressed his lips to her frantically, inwardly cringing out their tepid warmth. She hadn't been gone long. Pulling away, he felt a sob wrack his body when her eyes remained half closed and senseless. Holding her close enough that he practically willed her into himself he began breathing fast as a feeling of his whole world collapsing fell on to him.

_Why! Why now? Why did this happen! Who did this!_

He jerked and looked up the feeling of someone else entering this white world. His eyes widened at the figure before him. Dressed in black robes and a raven headdress, he was a hard man to forget even if he had only seen him on two occasions.

"Enma-daioh…? What're you…? Can you—?" He stopped, a sudden feeling of déjà vu coming over him. Looking down at his wife in confusion, he realized that she was not dressed the way she had been when they had left to help their son. She was dressed the way she was for their final mission over 25 years ago, though it felt like only 5 years. Her tattered dark guard uniform, the black material cut dozens of times in the raging battle between the full Eraser force and the full force of the Dark Guard. But none of them were life threatening or should have been. Then how…?

"She has given the ultimate sacrifice for you," Enma said solemnly, drawing his attention. "The power of this place has drawn away her soul and it has been lost. She can never even be reincarnated now. And truly it should have been you."

Hokuto's eyes widened, not so much from the statement though it still struck its chord but from the fact he had heard this before. "'Then tell me how to bring her back!'" A voice that was his and yet not him speaking cried. He looked around in confusion, wondering where it came from.

"An impertinent child, aren't you?"

"'I don't care what you say or think of me! Just tell me how to bring her back to me!'"

"Why?"

"'Because I made her a promise! I would never let her be alone. And I can't keep that promise if she's dead."

Enma regarded him for a moment, though in his mind he had feeling it was not the him he was now being looked at so critically. _How is this happening…? This is what happened in the past._

"Is a promise all that bind you to her?" Enma finally asked.

There was silence for a while until his past voice responded quietly, though the answer echoed in this space the way it did that day. "No."

"You love her?" he asked stoically.

"Yes. So, so much. Please," he choked and Hokuto reflexively held her closer to him just as he had done then. "Please don't take her from me, Enma-daioh. Please…"

"I am willing to bargain for her life. That is why I have come here. If you wish to keep her with you, you must complete a task for me."

"Done."

"Don't you wish to know what it is first?"

"If it means Neina will live I'll do it. No matter what it is."

"……An all conquering love. How endearing. Very well I wish you to hide something. Specifically to hide it in—"

Realization hit Hokuto in an instant. Quickly biting his lip, the sharp physical pain the wound caused had the world around him dissolving like a water color painting dropped in a river until he was crouching in the dungeon instead of the strange white world.

"Impressive…you have a high physical pain tolerance, hm?" Tempest smirked.

"Years of practice, you son of a bitch."

He chuckled and walked forward as the sutra user sprang to his feet. "Now was that really necessary? All I'm asking for is a location."

"And I'm not giving it to you, so you might as well stop this stupidity."

Tempest's smile diminished slightly and he stopped his approach a few feet from him. "You truly are an impudent man, aren't you? Do you not realize how far you and your family have fallen? How much trouble you all are in? Who holds the upper hand?"

"My wife and my son are more than capable to protect themselves."

"Truly?" the smile returned and suddenly he vanished to appear behind him, now apparently several years older. "And if you should lose them both tonight? Do you believe Enma would be so kind as to strike up a deal again?"

Hokuto whirled, his foot extended to catch Tempest across the face, but he was gone again in a flash. "Bastard! You won't lay a finger on them!"

"Not I, true. But then again I'm not the only one with in this compound. I wonder how long they will last before they are finally brought down. Of course I could stop them if you give me what I want."

With a snarl he took two sutras from within his jacket and snapped them into life like two long bolo whips. "If you want death, I'll be more than willing to oblige."

-------------------------------------------------------

The straps were still digging into Tsuzuki's skin as he struggled but he ignored the pain. What was hard to ignore was what was happening on the screens positioned above his head on the other wall. Hokuto was facing off against the guy he figured was in charge from some of Muraki's previous taunts and conversations with the Dragons. Neina had been propelled into one of the rooms but the screen had immediately gone blank and he worried what was happening to her. And Hisoka…Hisoka appeared to be holding his own but the desire to rush to his lover's aid was too great to tamp down. 

Tsuzuki looked up as from his futile struggles against his bonds against the chair when the door to the observation room opened. "I swear when I get out of here I'm going to—!" His threat died on his lips as Muraki entered carrying an unconscious Neina in his arms. "Neina! What did you do you bastard!"

"Calm yourself, Tsuzuki-san. Physically she is fine. However, I can't say much for her mental state right now." Setting her down against the wall, he backed away and Tsuzuki craned his neck to see her. Her eyes were half open and glassy, her expression blank though there were tear stains down her cheeks. He knew this was how she was when she suffered an emotional overload. It was essential a shut down of her mind and heart and he clenched his teeth.

"Whatever you did to her you're going to regret."

"I haven't done much honestly. We just talked." He smiled and knelt down next to her. "Her son does so resemble her, doesn't he?" He reached out and grasped the end of her braid, pulling the tie out and letting it loose around her shoulders. "I wonder how alike they are…"

Tsuzuki paled and began struggling even more. "Don't touch her!"

He chuckled, running finger across her cheek. "Or what? Your not in a position to make demands, Tsuzuki-san. Or are you jealous that I'm giving my attentions to another?"

"Get away from her, you sick freak!"

"But she's such a lovely new doll, even if she so similar to an old one I threw away."

Tsuzuki lunged with his teeth bared, straining against the chords that held him to the chair and ignoring how the barrier around him singed his skin. Muraki turned his face to him with a frown.

"My you are so much feistier now. What happened to the Tsuzuki I left behind that day? The one ready to face death, wishing for it, and selfish enough to try and take me with him?" Amethyst eyes glared but he didn't retreat. "What are you fighting for now?" Silver met amethyst for a few moments before a smirk came to his face. "Ah…the boy." Tsuzuki tensed and he chuckled at such an obvious admission. "Well how interesting. You've picked up my second hand doll?"

"Stop calling him that! These are people, not your toys!"

"People are my toys. I wonder how much you've played with him." He glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smiled. _So easy to read._ "That much, hm? That brings back some memories." He chuckled at the outrage on his face and leaned down near him. "Oh yes…young, untouched, innocent….can you say the same? And so responsive. Every little touch seemed to set him off. Even though he screamed and cried and begged, his body didn't seem to mind—"

The sound of splitting wood echoed across the chamber as the chair arms splintered and his legs broke away. Tsuzuki's skin fizzled and burned as he pushed through the barrier as he grasped the front of a surprised Muraki's shirt and shoved him to the wall. Acrid smoke was rolling off him, smelling of singed skin and hair that was quickly being replaced. Muraki felt a tendril of fear rise in him when he looked into the enraged eyes of the shinigami pushing him hard enough into the wall he felt his ribs crack.

"I'll kill you."

-------------------------------------------------------

Watari held on to Tatsumi as hard as he could as he felt the shadows push at them from all sides. He'd traveled with Tatsumi this way before but it had never been this turbulent before. He gritted his teeth as the pressure increased and he felt them flying by. But then it stopped all together. Opening his eyes was futile he knew so he tightened his grip even further against his lover.

"Seii, what's going on?" he hissed.

"I don't know. Just hold on for a moment and I'll try to get us out."

"_Allow me,_" a voice whispered around them. Watari tensed as what felt like dozens of hands grasped him and began pulling him away from Tatsumi. Arms he knew were his partner's tightened around him and his own shadows fighting against the ones grabbing at them. When the pull was too strong though they were separated.

"Yutaka!" The cry was cut off as the shadows encompassed the scientist full and he felt as if he were being suffocated. His arms and legs were dominated by them and he couldn't move an inch for his life.

_Dammit! I have to move! I have to get out of here and help them! I have to—_

The sudden light filtered through his eyelids surprised him, but not as much as the feeling of the hands suddenly releasing him and his body falling. It was a short fall but a hard landing on his back. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the strange world he was in now. It looked almost like a park he would find back home, complete with a bike path and a lake. However all the trees appeared to be in various states of the seasons and places of the world, from blooming cherry blossom trees to Canadian maples in fall splendor, cedars in summer greens and pines with snow capping their branches.

"Where am I…?" he muttered. The sound of a large mass shifting through the trees drew his attention.

"_**Shinigami…"**_

He tensed and slowly rose to his feet, keeping his eyes on the shadows of the trees. The voice was breathy and low but with no discernable age or gender. "What?"

"_**Do not worry, I have not brought you here to harm you. If I did I would have left you to the shadows."**_

He narrowed his eyes at the shadows in an attempt to identify who was talking but could find no one within the shades of the foliage. "Alright…then why did you bring me here? Just to save me?"

"_**I do nothing without my reasons, shinigami. I require you to deliver something to one of your comrades for me."**_

"Why me? Can't you deliver it yourself?"

"_**My ability to travel between worlds has been sealed. I was only able to pull you out because you were caught between worlds in the shadows. Are you complaining or would you rather I put you back?"**_

_Mysterious voice with a sense of humor…I hope. _"No, no. Not complaining. But who are you?"

"**You will find out another day. Our time is limited, I cannot hold open the way to your world for much longer. Know for now that I seek to help you and your friends in this time of crisis. Will you do as I ask?"**

He was silent for a moment before nodding. Thinking perhaps the being could not see him he spoke allowed as well. "Yes. But if I find out your working with these dragons against us, I'll find you again and make you sorry you ever stuck your nose into our business."

There was silence for a moment and he sweated slightly. _**"You are quite fiery. I'm surprised. Thank you for your assistance."**_ There was a rush of wind from the trees strong enough he threw up his hands as a shield as it pushed him back. When it subsided he looked to his feet to see what looked like an ornate ring box at his feet. Picking it up he stared at it in confusion. _**"Take that to Kurosaki Hisoka."**_

"To Bon? Why? What is it?"

"_**That is not for you to know. But I assure you it will help him and his family."**_

He frowned but stuffed the box into his pocket. "Okay. I'll take it to him."

"_**Thank you. I will send you back now. I must warn you however, though I can place you inside the dragons' headquarters I cannot control where you will end up specifically or who will be there to meet you. There are five dragons in total who control separate elements. Fire, wind, water, darkness and time. I wish you luck and I'm glad it's not me."**_

"Wait, how did you—?"

He gasped as the ground around him rose up like a wave of water and enveloped him. When it dissipated he felt as if he were falling…right into a tub of hot water. "What the hell…! When I see—hear that damn voice again I'm gonna—!"

"Who the hell are you?" He looked up to see a girl in a lot of make up and a towel glaring at him. "Oh, you just crossed the line, Pervo." Lifting up a hand a bright ball of flame erupted over it.

"Oh crap…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Hisoka jumped back as the air sliced into the stone beneath him again, creating a deep groove in the stone. Aaron struck again, smiling even as he evaded once more though quickly having to dodge a sudden strike by the sutra past his side.

"You're not half bad. Tammy said you'd be pretty easy to handle."

"…You're the one who fought Tsuzuki, aren't you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yep. That was pretty easy too, but then again he couldn't do much in that tiny space. I wish we could've really danced, you know?"

He blinked when he felt something wrap around his neck from behind and Hisoka pulled him forward with the sutra's added strength to punch him square in the jaw. "Sorry, dancing's more his thing. You'll have to settle for getting your ass kicked."

Aaron laughed and pulled himself up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Cheeky little twerp, aren't you? This isn't high school, you know. Just because you're the dragon and tiger's son doesn't mean you have their skills."

Green eyes narrowed at the wind dragon as he dug into his jacket once more and pulled out another sutra. "You're right. But that doesn't mean they haven't trained me." Flicking both sutras in his fingers they elongated to almost three feet in length as he crossed them in front of him. The edges glistened in the same way his mother's swords would. 

This was true. Neina had been slightly disappointed when it was obvious any sorcery ability had been lost by never nurturing it. However she'd been very proud to watch both her men training together with sutras. But it was obvious she was feeling left out. His training in mantis kung-fu was still going on but it wasn't quite the same. That's when Hokuto had come up with the idea that besides the sutra whip, they had something else to his arsenal. It took weeks to perfect but eventually Hisoka was able to go to his mother and summon a pair of sutra swords, asking her to teach him how to use them. The look of pride on her face had made him flush but also made him smile.

_Mom, dad, time to see if all that training paid off._

Aaron's eyebrow ticked in surprise and he planted his feet more solidly into the floor and tightened his grip on the empty sword hilt. "Then bring it, boyo!" The words were barely out of his mouth when the sutra swords were against his neck like a pair of scissors. He ducked down but winced as a few strands of hair fell down to the floor. _He's fast! But I'm a dragon, there's no way he can beat me._

Bringing the air sword around, he blinked when he didn't even move to bring up the swords in a block. Yet when the sword was a foot away it was stalled by a shield. One sword had been drawn back into sutra that erected a shield around the blonde youth. Aaron continued to try and break through by running the air current against the shield like the belt of a chainsaw, gritting his teeth. He grinned when there was a crack in the dome of light only to cry out as the shield suddenly split and flew at him like a hundred razor edged pieces of glass. He jumped back, his clothes and skin split and bloody and stared at the boy with a new appreciation. "Hmm…you're not as easy as Tammy or the Doctor made you out to be."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah. Muraki."

Green eyes widened and suddenly Aaron had to dodge as one sutra smashed the rock where he'd been crouched before. He looked up in surprise only to see Hisoka stare back, eyes hard as the sutra returned to its sharpened elongation. "You should never have mentioned him. Now I'm just going concerned with getting to Tsuzuki and not with trying to keep you alive."


	11. Disturbing the Peace: Shadow Requiem

Tatsumi was thrown from the darkness onto a cold stone floor

Okay, getting easier to find time to write now. It'll be even easier once summer starts…in about a month.

**Kyra-BlackWolf:** I can understand. So much is going on right now it's difficult. But writing and drawing are about the only things keeping me sane right now so I'm doing my best to keep at them for everyone's sake. But I hope you find the time someday. If I ever get more time to read I'll totally check it out.

**jennamarie:** They sound beautiful. I'd love to visit Canada someday…There is still much action all over the place and it has not let up. This chapter is another one of pretty much straight fighting and desperation. And more ass-kicking fun time! Whoo! And yes, Muraki is a creepy perv. I thought we'd established that :P Heh, I wonder if I fooled anyone else with the beginning. And thank you. I've answered exactly, let's see...none of those questions! Well, 'cept where Tatsumi's gotten off to…

**Evol-chan:** I'm glad you think it's cool :3 It's okay not to review every chapter, just review when you can and want to and I will be very happy. And yes, writing keeps me sane so I make an endeavor to work on it for the sake of everyone's safety :D (turns to mysterious voice) Are you a penguin? (Giant boulder flies from woods and hits me) …I sink thatz a no…

**laustic: **Thank you! Hope you like this one too XD

**Hiyami: **I think you're going to like this chapter :D Glad you like that part. I just kind of thought about where the last place I'd really want to land was and next to snake pit it was someone else's bath. More lovely parts to come. Most of them will be saved at this point, but the major 'get out alive' moments are next chapter. Still, I think you will like it…;)

Warning: Major truckload of angst on delivery. Be prepared.

Watari just barely avoided the blast of fire bearing down on him by leaping from the tub and slipping across the white tiled floor of the spacious bathroom. "You're a fast little perv-rat!!" the fire wielder yelled and let loose another volley of flame at him. Watari ducked down and used the water cast across the floor to slide between her legs. "Gaahh!! You're a deadman now!!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered under his breath as he skidded out of the bathroom door. It took a moment to gain his bearings when the door led him into a dimly lit stone hallway that contradicted the well lit posh bathroom he'd just left. The sound of bare feet on tile however reminded him of the pressing danger and he lurched forward in a run. _Stupid disembodied voice… can't control where I land, huh?! Think you could've at least shot for out of the bathroom!?_

He cursed when his path became forked into two different hallways. _Need to find Seii!...or should I find Bon and the others first?_ He looked down at the box in his hand, the one the disembodied voice who had rescued him from being crushed by shadows had given him with instructions to deliver it to Hisoka. His massive drive to find his lover wavered with the fact he had promised to deliver it and the assurance that it would do something to help the boy and his family.

Watari gasped when he sensed the attack and quickly flattened himself against the wall as a huge blast of fire rushed past him, singeing some of his bangs. "Quit moving around so much." He looked over to see the young girl from before, now dressed in what appeared to be baggy black pants and a black bra with skulls on the cups and still with her overly painted make-up on. "Usually I like a little fun with the fight, but after what you just pulled I'm in the burn 'em quick mood."

"I can promise you it wasn't intentional. You don't have anything that really interests me."

The girl's eye ticked and she sneered as she raised her hands again. "That so? Well then, maybe Tammy will just take her time turning you into a country fried fritter!"

_I don't think I really pleaded my case right,_ Watari thought briefly as he turned and barreled down one of the hallways, not really caring where it led now. He ducked and weaved as more streams and balls of fire were pelted at him. He yelled out when one well placed blast struck him in the shoulder, burning through his clothes and to the skin in an instant. His white coat was set alight as damp as it was and he quickly shrugged out of it and kept running, though Tammy had managed to close quite a bit of distance.

_This is not good! Any paper I have on me is too wet to draw on, and my sutra's are ruined now too thanks to that stupid bathwater! And power wise I'm out matched against this kid, especially if she's a dragon. Unless I…urgh, but I still haven't mastered that technique! _His hand reflexively squeezed his injured shoulder and he staggered at the pain it brought. _Don't think I have much of a choice…better gain some distance first._ Diving into his pocket, he smirked when he brought up some of his emergency gear that was still dry enough to work. Turning, he threw the pellets into the air and sparked them with a shot of his spiritual energy. Some exploded into blasts of black smoke while others burst into a sticky web like substance that filled up a small section of the hall quickly.

Tammy cursed as she came in contact with the and webs, coughing, waving her hands and casting fire in all directions. "If you think (cough cough) this will be enou-gh (cough) to save you, you're dead wrong!! Cause now I'm really angry!!"

They last words were fading as Watari continued on down the hall. He saw a room at the end and thanked his lucky stars. His thankfulness turned to confusion and curiosity when he came into the room. "What is this?" he muttered as he slowly walked up to what appeared to be two great glass doors the size of a church steeple. The glass was an opaque black filled with cracks and there didn't appear to be anyway to open them or anywhere they could possibly lead since they were standing in the middle of the room.

A blast of fire hit him square in the back and he was thrown across the floor. Gasping in pain with his vision swimming he managed to focus back on the entryway of the room. Tammy stood there, looking livid and angry as she continued pulling webbing from her clothes and hair. "You…I don't even know you, only just met you and you've become the biggest pain in my ass EVER!!"

The blonde panted and turned over onto his back, a small smile coming to his lips. "I'm honored. And thanks to you I'm bleeding from by back now."

She sneered as she stepped in, walking over to plant her foot on his chest and press down hard enough to make his ribcage creak. "That so? Well I think maybe I'll make you bleed from the front too. That will make Tammy happy." She looked up at the glass gates and frowned. "Not here though. Tempest would kill me if anything happened to those."

"Why?"

"Like I'd tell you. You're going to be a pile of ash in a second. Any last words?"

Well, I do want you to know I really was thanking you. You see, without bleeding a little I wouldn't be able to use my latest drawing technique."

"What?" She frowned when she realized thin lines of blood were racing from his back across the floor in all directions. There was a rumbling and she blanched as the stone of the floor suddenly lifted what appeared to be a hand that grasped her before her wits returned enough to move. A being made of rocks and held together by Watari's blood rose up from the ground like a half-formed Frankenstein.

With a grunt Watari pushed himself shakily to his feet. "I'll let you two play for a while. See you." He took off shakily, ignoring the screams of outrage and crashes as Tammy tried to flame the Gollum. It wouldn't work though; even if the stone melted it would take more from the ground and its surroundings to compensate. However it took a lot out of him and his vision was beginning to swim from blood loss and energy depletion as he hobbled down the hall. _Can't pass out…the Gollum will only remain active for a less than an hour and I don't know if that will tire her out enough…And I have to find him…_

Tatsumi was thrown from the darkness onto a cold stone floor. "Yutaka!" He jumped up, ready to throw himself back into the shadows to find his lover, only to dodge as the shadows suddenly lunged for him. He threw up a wall of shadows of his own and gritted his teeth as the others pushed against them.

"A fellow shadow wielder? That's unexpected," a monotone voice said. Blue eyes widened as a pale lethargic body rose from the darkness. Eyes the color of ink stared at him curiously. "You were able to survive Kage's crush. However, I believe the other one is no more."

Blue eyes widened at the implication. "You're lying!"

A tilt of the man's bald head was the only sign he understood his sudden outrage. "I do not lie. He has been crushed by the darkness and his life is no more." A sudden push almost forced Kage's own shadows back but with a flick of his fingers they doubled their own onslaught and pushed Tatsumi near the wall. With a growl he swept one hand down and sent an arch of shadow racing towards the shadow dragon. Kage caught it with his bear hand, crushing and dispersing the shadows in an instant. "You're too emotional. It makes you weak."

Tatsumi had a brief moment to reflect that was the first time anyone had told him he was too emotional before he was hit with a wall of darkness right into the wall. He coughed wetly as he felt several of his ribs break and slid to the floor in a hunched over heap. "You are also too weak. Even if you are a shadow wielder you are not strong enough to face Kage and win—"

He was caught off guard as a massive wave of shadows crashed into him and slammed him against the opposite wall. "Don't think so highly of yourself, it's easier to fall," he growled, pushing himself to his feet. "Bring Watari back or I promise you will be the next one to fall into the darkness."

Kage placed his hands on the end of the shadow and pushed until they let go and he dropped to the ground. "As I said before, the other is dead. There is no point in demanding his return unless you want a mangled corpse at your feet." Another wave exploded across Kage's chest and the soulless eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise.

"Shut up."

The black eyes blinked at him, apparently unaware that his arm was now hanging on by mere strands of severed tissue. "Strange…you appear to have sudden bursts of great strength. Apparently…" Threads of shadow began to weave between his skin, bone and muscle and sewed the wound together, "…I will have to treat you as a threat." There was a sound like the world exhaling and two black aural wings burst from his back. One lashed out across the room to slash at Tastsumi, who dodged to the side and swept his hand out to throw another shadow slice at him. The dragon's other wing fell across his body to protect him. Tatsumi lunged across the room, trying to spear him through his defenses. They began circling each other at lightening speed, trading blows with shadows hard enough to crack the walls around them. No matter how badly either one of them was cut they continued to fight for what felt like forever.

As Tatsumi skidded across the floor after one hit his eye caught the sight of blonde hair in the entryway to his side and he froze. "Yutaka…?"

Watari stood gaping and leaning against the wall, one hand to what appeared to be an injured shoulder. His clothes were a mess and his hair looked as though it had been singed somehow but he was there.

"Impossible…" Kage muttered after having followed Tatsumi's gaze. "I was certain my shadows had killed you. No matter." He held up a hand towards the wounded scientist and the shadows began to gather. Tatsumi's body moved faster than it ever had before, placing himself between the dragon and his lover. As the shadows closed in he raised a hand, grunting as they pierced straight through his palm.

"Tatsumi!!" Watari yelled, trying to run to him but his battered body gave in and he fell to his weakened knees.

"Why did you…?" Kage did seem truly surprised now, perhaps that anyone would willingly stand between someone else and such an attack.

Tatsumi's eyes turned up to him and the shadow dragon actually took a step back at the utter maliciousness he saw in them. Their blue depths seemed to be shining in the dimly lit room. "Don't you dare touch him, you bastard." Pushing forward, Kage brought his wings around again but Tatsumi managed force one small shadow through them. Expanding it outward to create a hole big enough, he punched Kage square in the jaw and sent him flying.

The secretary stood, disheveled, dirty and panting and watched as Kage slowly rose, though he was swaying slightly. Evidently for all his prowess in his powers his own physical body was severely underdeveloped. "Why…do you do that?"

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," he grated, forcing his body to remain standing.

"…You may be right…" Slowly the shadows began rising again and Tatsumi readied himself for another strike. But he slumped in horror as they turned around and began struck Kage through his chest, stomach, feet and arms.

"What are you doing?!"

"I tire of this world," Kage said simply slowly letting the shadows pull away except for the one in his chest. "My life has always been in darkness. I only agreed to help Tempest because he promised me control over it, which he has given. But I find myself still lacking in something. I think I wish to begin again, and so I must return to the darkness from which all begins and ends." The shadow through his chest tensed and suddenly sprang from his chest. He fell into a heap on the ground, blood as black as his darkness seeping from the wound. Tatsumi watched in horror as the shadows began circling him like a school of sharks, yet began folding on him as tenderly as a parent with a blanket. "We all return to…darkness. The darkness shall…consume you as well…someday…as it did me and as it does now…Kage…is…sure…." The last shadow fell upon him and they all disappeared as one into an unknown realm. Tatsumi stared at the spot the dragon had laid before, his words turning over in his mind. He jumped when a hand fell gently to his shoulder, mindful of the numerous wounds to his person.

Worried amber eyes were looking into his own when he turned his head. "Are you okay?" He stood still for a moment before turning and embracing the blonde fully, laying his forehead to his shoulder.

"I will be…he said that you were…and I thought…"

"I'm fine," Watari said quietly, reaching up to run one of his hands through the disheveled brown strands. The shadow wielder tightened his hold and Watari hissed. Straightening, Tatsumi looked over the other man's shoulder to see the ragged burns across his back and shoulders.

"You call that fine?" he grumbled.

Watari rolled his eyes slightly, scratching his blunt nails soothingly through the hair he had yet to relinquish. "I _will_ be fine, just like you. But we shouldn't stand around for long. I just gave my opponent a little distraction but she may still be raring to go once my work wears off. And we need to find the others."

"Right. But, uh, mind if I borrow your shoulder for a bit?"

"Only if I can borrow yours," he chuckled as they began shuffling to another exit leaning heavily on one another. Tatsumi cast one last look to where the shadow dragon had been moments before and looked away, for once suddenly finding his power worrying.

Hisoka drove the ends of his sutra blades into the wall, just barely missing Aaron's head. The wind dragon's aural wings were out and he was fighting Hisoka hard. _Boyo's tougher than the mad doctor mad him out to be!_ he groused to himself

He was about to make another go when a loud rumbling distracted both of them. Another, closer rumbling made them pause and look around in confusion just before the wall behind Aaron was knocked down. The dragon boosted his speed with wind until he was standing next to Hisoka. They watched as Muraki vaulted through the hole in the wall, soon followed by a huge two headed chimera creature. And hot on it's heals was a blue dragon that wove and struck with the grace of a snake around them.

"Seiryu…" Hisoka muttered.

"Hisoka!!" He gasped and looked to the top of the rubble heap. Tsuzuki stood there, smiling down at him with relief. He skidded to the bottom, almost tripping over the rocks, but began running over to him.

Hisoka's own feet were moving before he even realized it and his arms were around the taller man. "Tsuzuki!" it was a harsh whisper into the shirt under his cheek and he held on for dear life.

"Hisoka, you're okay."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just been dealing with that bastard." He suddenly tensed and looked down from the fight between the two great beasts with Muraki nearby to conduct his puppet. "Hisoka, your mother!! He did something to her!!"

The boy felt a cold stone drop in his stomach. "What?"

"I don't know what he did but there's something wrong with Neina. She's back through there, just follow the holes in the walls. I'll take care of Muraki."

"Right," he nodded and ran through the hole without a second glance. Tsuzuki turned his attention back to Muraki with a grim set to his mouth. Seiryu and the chimera were continuing to tussle around them, Seiryu obviously having the upper hand as he wrapped around the creature and began to squeeze the life out of it.

"My, what a touching reunion that was. And now he's off to save mommy?"

"You just shut up. It doesn't concern you," the shinigami spat.

"Oh, but it does in a way. After all, it's because of her I even met your little lover."

"What?"

The doctor smiled in a way that sent a shiver up the other's back. "Yes. I wonder how strong his feelings for his newly found mother are. If it can survive this."

Following the trail of destruction until he finally came to what must've been the room where Tsuzuki had been kept. There was a chair with a barrier around it in the center, a wall with destroyed televisions on one side and on the other, sitting against the wall like a rag doll, was his mother.

"Mom!!" He rushed over and knelt down before her. She didn't even react though as he leaned in. "Mom? Mom, can you hear me?" Here eyes were half lidded and glassy, not taking in anything around her. He reached out tentatively with his empathy and shuddered when he came in contact with absolutely nothing. She was nothing, a void where any emotion or feeling should be. "Mom, wake up! It's me, Hisoka!" There was a tiny spark at that but it had such a horrible sorrow to it he almost pulled away.

_What happened to her…?_ Setting his jaw, he decided on what to do. Reaching out with his hands and his empathy. There was a horrible sensation as his empathy grinded against the suppressed mind and heart with in her but he persevered and cracked through until suddenly he was within her mind. She had done this once before to him inadvertently and managed to pull him out of a small coma he'd been trapped in. He hoped he would be able to do the same.

The inside of her mind and heart were darker than he expected. It was like being trapped in a box made of obsidian. "Mom?" he called. His voice echoed off the walls dully. "Mom? Can you hear me? Mom—" He took a step forward and gasped as his foot fell through and he plunged downward. Flipping in the air, he landed in a crouch in what appeared to be a living room. The room itself was in chaos with the furniture turned over, most of it in pieces and blood splattered across everything. In the center there was a girl curled up in the fetal position, covered in much of the blood and shivering. Her blonde hair was cut short and plastered to her head by the carnage and her tears marking tracks across her face.

"M-mom?" he stepped forward but gasped as the world around him swirled and melted away. He now stood at what appeared to be a funeral. The same young girl, a little older, stood staring at a new grave. It read Kosuke Sagara. It was raining but she held no umbrella as the sky pelted her with the cold water. Her face was impassive as she stared at the grave but her fists were digging into her palms brutally.

Another flash and Hisoka barely recognized the woman before him. Dressed in a black body suit, she held two swords in her hands that glistened in blood. There was a red streak across her face like war paint and her emerald eyes glowed like they were lit from within. "Neina, stop it!! You're loosing your mind!!" A man that appeared to be his father stepped into the picture and he gasped as one arch of the sword nearly took his arm off. "Neina!!"

There was another flash he was confused to find he now stood at the entrance to a hospital. Outside a man with bright red hair in a doctor's coat was pacing fretfully. He stopped and turned with a horrified look on his face where Hisoka stood. For a moment he wondered if he saw him until a figure in a soiled dark grey cloak lurched through him. It felt like nothing though it looked as though his body were made of a fine watery mist as it came back together.

"Neina!" The man ran down the stairs and caught her as she almost collapsed. "Neina, what's happened?! You're message made no sense, I mean how could Avalon be under attack?!"

"Kelton…please just take Hisoka…" from with in the cloak she took out a small bundle that was what appeared to be a child less than a year old wrapped in a blanket. "I…soothed him to sleep…took a lot out of me…"

"Neina, we told you not to use magic or your empathy!! You're still recovering from your pregnancy. You're still too weak to—"

"There was no choice. There are too many…Avalon's being overrun. I had to get him out of there. And now…I have to go…back for Hokuto…"

"Neina, you're about to pass out on your feet. Come in and rest. Your shoulder's hurt, let me see to it."

"I can't…Hokuto might need me."

"Neina, in your condition you—"

"I don't want to hear about my condition!" she yelled, a stirring of wind licking at the cloak. She stood up straighter, catching her second wind apparently. It was that or she was forcing herself to remain alert. "Kelton, I can't leave him…I can't leave any of them. They're our friends. Runa and Hisoka are safe with you now. So I need to go help them. If I don't they'll come after me anyway and I'll put all of you, even your patients who have no part in this. I know you don't want that."

Kelton looked in pain for a moment, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "But…what about Hisoka?"

"I'll be back for him of course. But I won't take him with me into battle. He's safer with you."

"Neina, you don't even have your swords!! What if you…?"

"Kelton!" She glared at him angrily. "Are you doubting my skills?!"

"No, I just…Hisoka needs his mother and father! But if Hokuto is…and I don't doubt him either, I just can't help but think of the worst case scenario."

"Then don't, cause I will be back. I just have to make sure we have a safe home for Hisoka. I don't want him to grow up like I did, ya know?"

"Neina…"

"I'll be fine," she said with a smile. Reaching out, she trailed a hand down her son's cheek. She kissed him once on the forehead before taking a step back from the two of them. "Take good care of him."

"I will."

With a nod she turned and retraced the steps she had taken to come. Hisoka took in her appearance as she left. The way her eyes were dead set ahead and the grim line of her mouth took him aback. _She knew…she knew she wouldn't be returning then…she probably thought she would die out there…_

"Mom!! Mom, where are you!? I know you're here!! Please, stop dwelling in the past!! Come home!!"

Everything went black. He looked around desperately, trying to find any sign of her.

"It's my fault." He gasped and turned, seeing her standing there but not looking at him. "It's my fault. All my fault. All of it."

He turned and began walking towards her. "What is? Mom, what's wrong? Why have you sealed yourself off? And why are you reliving all these painful memories? Mom, please just—" He gasped as he came in contact with a barrier just in front of her and wheeled back quickly.

"You should stay back…leave me…or I'll ruin it all again…It's my fault."

"What is your fault?! Stop talking in riddles dammit and just spit it out!!"

"It's because of me Muraki raped you!!" she screamed. He stared at her in shock, trying to comprehend what she just said. "I…was calling you…and you followed my voice beyond the grounds…to _him_…I led you right to him…It's my fault!!" She looked up, tears coursing down her face. "People die because of me!! My parents, my master, the captain, they all died because of me!! The only one I can ever save is myself because I'm such a selfish coward!!"

"Mom, that's not true, you—"

"And I couldn't protect you!! I couldn't keep you from those monsters!! How much more will I screw up your life?! I can't handle that!! I just…I…I wanted you to be happy…"

"Mom, please listen to me! I don't care that it happened, I—"'

"Don't lie," she shook her head. "You're dead because of me. You were…were raped because of me. And I know that you still care about that. You want revenge. It's my fault it came to this. If…if I had just stayed…If I had never left you…"

"Mom…"

"Leave. Just leave me. You'll be better off. I'll only bring you more despair."

"Mom, no, I—"

"Leave!!" There was a feeling of something solid connecting with him and he fell back onto the floor as their psyches were forced apart.

He sprang back up to see her still in the same position, staring off at nothing. _It was…her fault?_ Leaning forward he tentatively took one of her hands and held it between his own. "Mom, I know you can hear me, so listen up. You're right. I do still care. I still hate that bastard for what he did and I still want to kill him. But in a way…I'm thankful too. Because of him I died. And because I died I was set free. And I met Tsuzuki and fell in love with him. I found you. We found dad. In death I found my freedom and my family and I feel more alive than I did before.

"And mom, no matter what happened to me, I would never blame you because…" He brought the hand up and rested his forehead against it. "Because I know you love me more than anything. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. You were trying to protect me when you gave me to Kelton. And you had no idea what calling me that night would lead to. So I can't blame you. Could never blame you. Please, understand that. I…" He didn't move as he felt the fingers tighten around his own and a sudden pressure on his back. Her blonde hair was cast around them like a curtain as she clung to him. The myriad of emotions he'd been sending into her were being tugged at and then reciprocated by other feelings and he breathed out a sigh of relief as one great sob wracked her body.

"Hisoka …I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Another sob wracked through her and he felt her tears rolling to the back of his neck as her other hand gripped his jacket, desperately holding on to him.

He closed his eyes, a smile coming to his lips as he gripped her hand back. "It's okay mom…it'll all be okay now."


	12. Disturbing the Peace: Time Crescendo

Tsuzuki tried once more to punch at the doctor in white but the shield he had erected after the first attempt just fizzled around his fist and shoved him back

Aaaannnnd we're back! Okay, Grande Finale of this arch, praise all deities. Goes kind of fast and it might be a wee bit confusing until the next chapter (or three…ish) but please bear with me as always, kay?

**Kyra-BlackWolf:** Thank you so much! This makes me so happy!

**jennamarie: **Few issues, yeah…But go Tsuzuki, yeah! Grinning is good, I like making people grin! XD See? As for Neina getting her pay back…it will happen eventually, I swear. But, uh, not now ;

**laustic:** Thank you very much. Sad and sweet was pretty much what I was going for.

**Calenmarwen:** Thank you! Hope you like this just as much, though things might not turn out the way you expect (they didn't turn out the way _I_ expected and I wrote it!)

**Hiyami:** (pets the Hiyami kitty) I'm happy your happy. I hope your still happy by the end of this. I hope we're all happy. Happy, happy, I need some sleep man…(fwump! Fell backwards and starts snoring)

If it gets confusing, I'm sorry. It makes sense in later chapters, I promise.

--

Tsuzuki tried once more to punch at the doctor in white but the shield he had erected after the first attempt just fizzled around his fist and shoved him back. Seiryu was still contending with the chimera, which had managed to split apart at the seams when he was squeezing it and was now attacked him as two separate enemies. The shinigami had thought about summoning another shiki to aid him but as cramped as this place was another would probably bring the roof down on them.

And in the back of his mind was the worry for his lover and his lover's mother. What Muraki said, however cryptic, had only sharpened that feeling. _It will be fine. No matter what Muraki might think, Hisoka has grown up a lot in the last few years. He wouldn't abandon his mother and he wouldn't alienate her or condemn her either. He'll help her and they'll be fine._ He did his best not to add 'I hope' to the end of those thoughts.

"It's been quite a while," Muraki said, looking back to the way they came. "Do you think he's given up by now?"

There was a sound in the air like the molecules making way for quickly for something painful and Muraki gasped as a bolt of fire hit him in the chest and sent him flying. "That would be a no." Tsuzuki looked to the other entrance of the room and smiled in relief to see Neina standing next Hisoka. It was obvious she'd seen better days: her eyes were red and puffy, her face a mess of tear stains, hair in disarray and clothes rumpled. But the determination that could usually be seen with in her eyes was back and blazing brighter than ever. "That shield works fine on physical attacks but it won't stop metaphysical attacks like magic."

Muraki stood, casting a glare at her as he righted himself. "Very astute. I'm surprised you're standing again."

Her eyes strayed to her son for a moment before looking back at the doctor. "You would be." She raised her hand and pushed outward to create a wall of condensed air and fire that rushed at him. He jumped over it but as he landed Hisoka rushed forward and swung at him with one sutra sword.

Muraki growled and flew back, hand going to his chest where the cut began to bleed. "You've learned a new trick," he spat.

"I've learned a lot." He crossed his swords in front of him, maneuvering his footing until he was directly between his mother and the mad doctor.

"Yes…but not enough I'm afraid." His hand dove into his coat and threw something faster than Hisoka could realize. He felt arms coming around him from both sides as there was a sudden explosion. He felt it vibrate through the room and rattled his teeth, but the arms around him kept him secure. When it was over he opened his eyes and blinked at the double shield surrounding him and his mother and lover. Looking above him he saw they were both holding him close as they had thrown up their shields simultaneously. Tsuzuki was the first to let go, rising and looking around.

"Dammit!! How does that bastard keep getting away?!" His eyes fell the corpse of the chimera, no a blackened ruin in the corner of the room. "Glad I called Seiryu back when I saw him move. That could've done some serious damage to him."

"Could've done some serious damage to us too if the two of you hadn't reacted so quickly." He looked up when his mother didn't answer or let go and frowned. "Mom? You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She looked down, her bangs hiding her eyes, but Hisoka knew she had been scared when the explosion had suddenly gone off so close. And explosions shouldn't scare a veteran sorceress. Green eyes finally looked up as he patted her hand reassuringly. He said nothing but a small smile came to her lips and she finally rose with him.

"Neina, are you really okay?" Tsuzuki asked as she rose.

"I…I will be. It's been a tough couple of hours." A frown suddenly came to her face and she looked around.

"What is it?"

"I feel…but when did they…?" She walked out of the room and the other's followed curiously. Pausing, she sent out a wave of empathy like radar. Her eyes snapped open and she picked up her pace quickly. Rounding one corner, they all came to a stop in surprise.

"Tatsumi! Watari! What're you doing here?! You're hurt!" Tsuzuki came forward, looking the both of them over as they leaned heavily on each other.

"We're healing Tsu, don't worry. And we followed you this morning. Did you really think we'd let you go in without us?" Watari asked with a grin.

"Though we have run into our share of troubles and heart pounding moments," Tatsumi said.

"Amen to that."

Tsuzuki was relieved that they were evidently alright and decided he could get after them for being reckless, ie tease Tatsumi about it, later.

Neina frowned as she took in Tatsumi's hand and Watari's shoulder. "Those still look pretty bad. We should probably get you medical attention." Hisoka pursed his lips slightly at her expression. His mother often felt guilty she could do nothing to heal others. That ability could be used only on herself after having 'given up' the ability to aid others when she was young (_a/n_: This was revealed in When You Were Young, chap. 4, so it's not technically new, I just kept forgetting to add it in here ;).

"Right. Uh, where's Hokuto?" Watari asked.

"We were just getting to that," Neina said. Holding out her hand like a guide, she shut her eyes and began searching through her empathy for her husband. Walking slowly, the others followed. Tsuzuki took Watari off Tatsumi's shoulders to help the other more seriously injured party. Watari leaned heavily on him but then dove into his pocket.

"Oh, bon, I have something for you."

"What?" He held out his hand and placed the small ornate box into the younger shinigami's hand. "What is it?"

"No clue. A mysterious disembodied voice in a forest of an alternate reality gave it to me." Everyone paused and looked at the scientist. "I'm serious," he said severely.

"Right…"

"I am! It pulled me out of the shadows before they crushed me and asked me to give it to you. It said it would come in handy."

Hisoka quirked an eyebrow at the small box as they began moving again. Placing his hand on the catch he tried to open it only to find it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder but it didn't even budge. "It's stuck," he said.

"We can worry about it later. I think your father is in a fight," Neina said.

"Another dragon?"

"Considering what we've been running into around here I think its safe to assume that yes, it's another damn cheating dragon!"

"That's a touchy issue," Tsuzuki said quietly.

"Why do you think their doing this though?" Tatsumi asked. "Is it just a random show of strength?"

Neina shook her head, pausing at an intersection before taking one corridor her powers led her to. "I don't think so. They were looking for…something. I remember Muraki asking me about it, but my mind felt so heavy…I can't remember what it was. I don't think I knew where it was either."

"Huh…must be important for whoever's orchestrating this to go through so much trouble though."

"Perhaps, but I swear when I get my hands on whoever started this, I'm going to—" They stopped as the sounds of fighting drew nearer and sped up their course. Coming to one room, they hung back in the doorway and watched. Hokuto was fighting Tempest. The dragon would appear one moment to deliver a punch or kick and be gone the next as Hokuto swung at him, only landed a few glancing blows with his fist or whips.

Tempest appeared in the middle of the room, older than he had looked a moment ago and smiled. "Well, I suppose I owe you an apology Hokuto-san. You family has remained in tact and come to watch us."

Hokuto didn't relax his body but allowed his eyes to stray over to the entrance. A look of relief came to the grey-blue depths when he saw them and the others standing there. Neina smiled encouragingly but made no move to come to him. She had enough faith in his abilities to know he didn't need her help yet.

"It's very sweet really how they've all worked to come together again. I truly wish you would just end this before something tragic happens."

"Keep talking, jerk!" He let a whip fly at him but he was gone again. This time however he appeared in front of the group who all took a step back in surprise.

_I didn't even sense him!_ Neina and Hisoka both thought in shock.

"The shinigami's are essentially useless for this, but…" His hand shot out and took the still surprised Neina by the throat, lifting her off her feet with no effort.

"Neina!" The other's lunged to force him from her but he was gone in an instant with her.

Reappearing hovering in the air above them, he smiled and held the woman close to him with one arm around her waist and another around her throat. "Time is a powerful weapon, Hokuto-san. It can move me anywhere I wish and even stop me from falling in midair. And it can allow me to take time from others. So tell me now and I'll release your precious wife. Where is the Heart?"

Hokuto gritted his teeth hard enough it was a wonder they didn't crack. "Let her go, you bastard!!"

The playful smile disappeared. "Wrong answer." He tightened his hand over her throat and she gasped as she felt like her life force was being drained away.

"Neina!!" Desperation cracked his voice as he watched her skin pale and her eyes dull. The others who had run out to join him looked up in desperation as well. If they flew up he would most likely teleport away to gods only knew where.

Hisoka's grip tightened around the box. _I need to save my mother!!_ The box sudden shook violently and he let go in surprise. It hit the ground and sprang open, a ball of light shooting from it and coming to a stop just before Tempest and his captive. They all stared in confusion as the ball of light grew larger and shaped itself like living fire until it stood in the form of a human being.

Tempest's eyes widened as he seemed to recognize the form even without any discernable facial features. "_You…_but how…?"

The figure lunged, taking him by the shoulders and somehow forcing him down out of the air. He let go of Neina on their descent and Tsuzuki flew to catch her and bring her down gently. The others rushed over, Hokuto taking her from the other man and holding her close.

The scuffle across the room temporarily caught their attention as the fiery figure grappled with Tempest, somehow managing to keep him from teleporting.

"Fang-hua! Aiden! Tammy! Kage! I need you, come! Come or I will break it, I swear—" He didn't finish as the figure's hand suddenly dove straight through his chest. There was no blood but Tempest body convulsed into the penetration. Slowly it drew it's hand back, holding what appeared to be a black sphere. "No! Give that back!"

The figure pushed him away as his body began to shrivel into the form of an old man against his will. Holding the orb in one fiery hand it crushed it into pieces.

"NO!!" He shrieked just as Fang-hua entered the room.

"Tempest!" She rushed over, holding him up and staring at the figure.

"Fang-hua…my power…it's been crushed…I…need to recover…"

The Chinese woman nodded and a sudden cloud of steam blocked them from view. They were gone instantly. The figure stared for a moment before turning and walking with soundless steps to the group still huddled in the middle of the room. Kneeling down, it took Neina's pale face in its hands. Her hair had begun to grey and there were more wrinkles around her face, but her breathing was as labored as a woman bedridden to a hospital. Hokuto and the others watched with held breath as the figure ran it's hands down her face to rest over her chest. There was a bright white glow and suddenly Neina's features were returned to normal, her labored breathing evening out into something resembling sleep.

Hokuto let go of his breath in a relieved gasp and held her close. Looking up, he met the faceless figure where the eyes should be. "Thank you…what do I owe…?"

The figure waved its hand as if wiping away any need for compensation. Rising, it bowed slightly. "_**Till we meet again.**_"

"Hey, it's you!" Watari said. "The voice!"

There was no reply as the figure slowly faded away in pieces like a hundred candles going out one by one. In its place was a simple crystal in the shape of a diamond that fell to the floor with a soft clink. Everyone stared in confusion, curious as to what had just happened.Hisoka carefully picked up the crystal and stared at it. _Who or what was that?_

"So…is it over?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully.

Hokuto frowned but rose with his unconscious wife. "For now. Let's go home."

--

Hisoka sighed and rested against the pillow of his infirmary bed. Out of all of them he was the least hurt, physically and emotionally, but the Chief had insisted on a check in for all of them until further notice. Everyone else had already been checked on and allowed to go home. Neina had woken up mere hours ago pissed as a wet cat that she had not only been taken hostage and nearly had the life drained out of her, but that she had fainted in the middle of a crucial battle. Hisoka had calmed her down well enough, saying that after everything she had been through already she had just been a little slow to react. Neina had pouted for a moment before smiling slightly and hugging him close to kiss his cheek. There was a muttered 'Thank you,' and they both knew what it was for. He'd just smiled and returned the hug before came in to go home with her. They were all alive and well and if the dragon's made a second appearance, they would be ready.

He opened his eyes when the door opened and Tsuzuki walked in. He smiled and the elder man smiled back, coming to sit on the bed with his partner. "How are you feeling?"

"Like this is a waste of time. I'm the least hurt out of all of you."

"I'm thankful for that."

"What about you?"

"I'll live. I don't know _where_ I'll live, considering my apartments been _blown up_, but I'll live." He sighed dramatically and rested his head on his other half's shoulder in case he should begin to cry.

Hisoka ran his fingers over the short hair on the back of the other's neck idly as he thought. "You…could always move in with me."

There was a pause before Tsuzuki raised his head with wide eyes. "Wha…?"

"Move in with me," he said a little more confidently but still with a redness around his cheeks that made it all so endearing. "We practically lived together anyway before this. A lot of your stuff's at my place and you can replace what's left. I have plenty of room since my apartment was bigger than yours. You won't have to cook for yourself anymore—"

"Okay, okay, I see plenty of reason's why it's a good idea. But is it what you want, Hisoka?"

The blonde frowned for a moment before leaning up and giving the briefest possible kiss. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want it."

Tsuzuki smiled and snaked an arm around his waist to hold him closer. "Right…how stupid of me. Then I guess you have a roommate now." He kissed the other's still blushing cheek and then leered. "You know, this will make certain other things easier too."

A light smack to the side of his head and a muttered "Hentai baka," were his answers to that.

--

"Watari, I'm fine!" Tatsumi said again, trying to fend off the hands at his arm. "Are you trying to give me first aid or mummify me?"

The blonde huffed and continued on wrapping the bandage around a nasty cut that had yet to fully heal. "You were almost turned into a shadow's pin cushion and your making jokes about me trying to heal you."

"I'll heal just fine. I've had much worse."

"Not dealt by shadows! They seem to be healing less quickly too. Is it like this for all shadow wielders?" It was silent for a moment and Watari looked up to find the secretary's eyes distant. "Tatsumi?"

The man jolted and looked at him, trying to smile reassuringly and failing. "Sorry…I, uh, don't really know."

"Tatsumi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing aside from you making me more cloth that man right now."

Watari glared and cupped his lover's cheeks, turning surprised blue eyes to him. "Don't give me that. We may have just become lovers but I've been your friend long enough to know when something's bothering you. Out with it."

The blue eyes softened slightly and he reached up to hold the hands against his face. "Do you…do you think my power is dangerous, Yutaka?"

His initial inclination was to say 'well duh!', but the use of his first name showed how serious he was with the question. "It can be…" he said slowly. "In the wrong hands it could be very dangerous. But you've always been very responsible with your powers, Seii. You wouldn't hurt anyone you didn't mean to."

"Perhaps…but if the darkness were to take me…if I were to slip into it then I don't know what I might do. If I would end up like—" he was cut off by a pair of lips sealing over his own, pushing in until he was almost against the wall. He groaned into the kiss, giving a disproving sigh when the lips pulled away again.

Gold eyes stared him down, serious yet all together very tender in their look. "You won't slip into the darkness, Tatsumi. You have more control than that. And if you did, I'd come in after you, slap you silly and drag you back here."

Tatsumi smiled again and leaned in for another kiss. "You might not have to if you keep me rooted here…"

Watari smiled as well and kissed him, suddenly pushing him down onto his bed. "Shall I just pin you here to keep you?" he whispered against his lips.

"I was thinking more of me holding onto you…"

"That's good too," he chuckled as arms came around and pulled him closer. _I'll be your anchor, Seii…the darkness won't have you as long as I do._

--

Hokuto woke up in the middle of the night to something moving next to him. He blinked blearily, feeling it burrowing into his chest. Looking down, he smiled to see his wife trying move even further into their embrace. She had done this since the earliest time in their relationship, trying to stay close enough that not even a slip of paper could be placed between them, and he couldn't complain. Pulling her closer with his arm she finally quieted down and drifted off back to sleep.

The smile slowly faded when he recalled their most recent adventure. Neina had yet to ask him what the dragons wanted, perhaps forgetting it in the commotion, but she would remember eventually. Then he would have to tell her.

_She's not going to be happy…she might even be angry._ He held her close on reflex. Neina truly angry at him was a frightening thought. _But I had to do it! To save you…you'll understand, won't you? You would do the same for me or Hisoka. _He reached up and pulled a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. She didn't even move. His presence was a comfort to her beyond anything, or so she'd told him once. She could relax completely in it and not be on her guard. _You don't know how fragile you are, my love. I've watched over you so long I know what can break you. How you almost broke before._ Silently he vowed, if not to kill him and save that honor for his son, than to at least beat Muraki into a bloody pulp for putting her through this. _But I also know I can't let anyone find _it._ Enma wouldn't want it hidden if it wasn't dangerous._

"Hokuto?" The sleepy voice drew his attention downward and he had to smile at the way she rubbed at the corner of her eye. "Something the matter?"

He thought about just coming out with it and telling her but in the end he just kissed her forehead. "No love. Just thinking about…things."

She smiled the tiniest bit and closed her eyes. "Don't hurt yourself…" she muttered. He chuckled and shimmied down until his head was tucked under her chin, arms still around her middle. Tired hands carded through his hair for a moment before she dropped back into sleep. He closed his eyes, listening to her heartbeat appreciatively.

_No matter what, I will stay with you. I promised._

--

On the shore of a lake in a forest of many different seasons sat one lone person under the tree, looking out over the sunset. They didn't look up or rise when another arrived but smiled lightly. "Hello Enma-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've meddled," the ruler of death said.

"I don't remember the phrase 'do not meddle' in our agreement. And I was not meddling, I was using them. The same you have and still do. Don't be a hypocrite now."

"You are far too familiar."

"Really?" The figure finally looked up, defiance written in eyes that stared at him unfalteringly. "Then why don't you kill me?"

Enma's eyes narrowed but he turned his back and began walking away. "I will win this bet," he said simply, fading away as if he were never there.

"We'll see," came a slight murmur.

--

Alright, that sets it up nicely for next time. I'll see about getting it done faster, promise.


	13. A New Intruder

Sitting on the shore before a great lake, beneath a sturdy maple aflame with red and gold leaves next to a frost covered pine and a blooming magnolia tree, was a lone figure gazing out at the water

I've got good news: I just saved a ton of money by switching to—

That's not the news! Whose been messing with my scripts!?

Anyway, the real good news is that my school has let out for the summer! I have four months with nothing to do but write!! Huzzah!! XDDD So yay, cross your fingers for more regular updates again.

**Evol-chan:** Gyahh! ( I always do that when someone pokes me) You will know eventually, be patient. Until then, I must bow down to you for the inspiration for this next arch. THANK YOU!! (bows and grovels) But yes, I am keeping you in suspense on purpose. Keeps you coming back for more, right?

**Kyra-BlackWolf:** X3 its comments like these that keep me happy and writing. I'm not sure if I should kill Muraki or not. Would like to, but since he's not mine I'd feel a bit strange killing him. But yeah, his psychoticness in general doesn't do much for me. It's hard to admire a man who would kill you at the drop of a hat.

**Calenmarwen:** You will know…eventually. But I'm glad you enjoy the suspense (cause it ain't stopping any time soon) I like those lines too, Watari is fun to write for :D Mucho TsuSoka this chapter. Can't comment on Tatsumi just, don't want to give anything away. I shall do my best to fulfill your expectations though.

**laustic:** I got two mysterious figures for you this round! One we'll find out at the end of the arch, the other…uh, sometime in the future eventually, maybe I hope. --;

**jennamarie:** The dragons didn't need a break, I did! I was getting sick of them and I need them later, so to avoid the urge to just kill them off there I decided a 'tactical retreat' was in order for them. They'll be back later, right after this mini arch. For varieties sake. As for everything else, my answer is: yes. XD

Quick arch while the dragons recuperate inspired by a comment by **EVOL-CHAN**. (praise and bowing welcome) That's all I'm saying to not ruin the story. FYI though, I'm guessing on a lot of stuff and I kind of know I'm going to be wrong on certain things, but I don't know what happens past volume 11 (and the anime never made it that far). Can anyone tell me if there's a volume 12 or not? I've been waiting a couple of years and still no sign of it.

Have fun!!

--

Sitting on the shore before a great lake, beneath a sturdy maple aflame with red and gold leaves next to a frost covered pine and a blooming magnolia tree, was a lone figure gazing out at the water. However, a sudden descent of a pale blue light into the water made the figure straighten. It was fast, appearing and disappearing in a matter of seconds. The light passed into the water, creating a small ripple but nothing more. _What?_ Rising and taking a few steps forward the figure peered down into the depths of the water with a frown. _Someone just passed through here between worlds…and without mine or Enmma's consent. Who would do that? And how for that matter…_

Reaching out, a fine silvery thread wound from around one finger and slipped into the water. Eyes widened slightly before narrowing and the figure's mouth thinned into a line. _Well, I wasn't expecting this…_ The thread dispersed in into sparks that faded over the water. _This had better not cause any problems. It's too close to the end of all this. And I can't do anything from here. Perhaps I should inform Enmma. He should at least know his shinigami may be running into some unexpected trouble._

Casting a hand over the water, a large amount rose up and flashed to become as solid and shining as a mirror. It flickered for a moment before the picture came up into a darkened room. "Enmma? Enmma, if you are there come here. I need to speak with you."

"I'm sorry, but Enmma-_daioh_ is not here right now," a rather snobbish voice said. One councilman came into view of the picture. "He is attending an important meeting of the Underworld."

"This is important," the figure gritted.

"I'm sure it is. I shall tell him you called, when he returns in a few days. If I remember that is."

One hand went through the mirror like surface of the water and curled around the councilman's throat, lifting him easily. He gasped and fought against the grip, which tightened to the point that one wrong move and his neck would snap. "Speak to me like that again, you insignificant worm, and there won't be enough of you left to feed an ant."

"Y-you can't," he rasped when the grip loosened the tiniest bit. "Y-you've been sealed…you powers…only…part…there…"

"Don't insult me further. I don't need powers to kill the likes of you." Flinging him across the room, he sank gasping to the floor. "I'll call again later. If I don't receive a proper greeting and answer, I will find a way to hunt you down. Am I understood?"

He nodded and the mirror dissolved into water that dropped back into the lake. Looking down, a frown crossed the figure's face at the sight of the hand that had passed outside this world. It was blackened and burnt, bits of flesh missing in places. Taking a breath, it was let out over the damaged tissue. Sliver-white sparks of fire danced across the skin, closing the wounds easily and returning it to its whole state. _I've been locked away too long. My temper has become too volatile._ Shaking the arm out with a sigh, eyes strayed back to the water. _This is my last hope. It will not be wasted._

--

"Any news on the dragons?" Hisoka asked as he entered Watari's lab. Watari, Neina and Hokuto looked up and shook there heads simultaneously.

"It's like they disappeared from the face of the earth!!" Watari said, his head hitting the surface of his table in frustration. "Two weeks! Two freakin' weeks we've been looking and we have nil!!"

"Calm down, Watari," Neina said. "They'll show their faces again eventually and when they do we'll be ready."

"Agreed," Hokuto nodded.

"On a related note, how goes having a roomy?" Neina asked with a grin.

Hisoka's eyebrow twitched and a small flush came to his cheeks. "How is that a related note?"

"The dragons burnt down Tsuzuki's apartment, he's living with you now, I'd say it's related," she said with an innocent smile.

"Neina, they're already a couple. There's no need to play matchmaker anymore," her husband sighed.

"But I need a hobby…" Watari snorted and laughed from his position lying half on his desk still and Neina grinned at Hokuto's dispassionate frown.

"It's fine. He's turning the spare bedroom I had into his own."

"Separate bedrooms? Where's the fun in that?" Watari asked.

Hisoka flushed brighter and narrowed his eyes. "We're living together. That's fun enough."

"Not in separate bedrooms its not. I mean you've already consummated your relationship, right? You made good use of that lube I gave you? Done the nasty? The bedroom tango? The horizontal hokey pokey? Though I guess it's more pokey than hokey—"

"Alalalala, I'm not listening, Alalalala," Hokuto said, hands over his ears.

"Watari, you have just accomplished the impossible and made my husband blush with dirty talk. I wish there was an award I could give you." Neina was blushing as well and had the decency to look like she was about to smack the scientist on the back of the head before her husband's outburst.

Hisoka sweat-dropped, the flames in his cheeks dying down as he turned. "I just came to check on you guys. It's quitting time, so you should think about heading home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Hisoka honey."

" 'Night son."

"Have a _pleasant evening_," Watari said suggestively. This time he did receive a light smack to the back of his head.

Hisoka left shaking his head. It was nice to see they had all recovered well from the incident with the dragons. Watari was having more and more fun teasing him after their 'talk' from before though. Exiting the building, he looked up to see someone already waiting for him. Tsuzuki smiled and raised a hand in a slight wave even though they had seen each other only a few moments before. The blonde smiled and trotted down the steps to him, stopping in front. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"It was worth the wait." Purple eyes looked around quickly before he leaned down and kissed the blonde quickly on the cheek. "I was waiting more for that. And maybe a little more when we get home…" _To _our_ home. Ours._

The blonde flushed a little but managed a slight smirk. "Damn romantic pervert."

"Only for you."

"Damn straight. You don't want to know what I'd do to you if it wasn't only me."

"…The very thought both sickens and frightens me."

"Good answer."

They laughed, Tsuzuki's much louder than Hisoka's though the other's was still in the chorus, and the older shinigami wound his arm around the youth's waist. "Shall we walk, fly, or teleport?"

"The sooner we get their the sooner I can start dinner. My mother showed me how to cook pasta and I have a red velvet cake mix waiting."

"What kind of frosting?"

"Buttercream."

"Teleport it is!" The other arm came around to grip him in a surprise hug and they were gone. Up on the roof of the building, eyes narrowing where they had stood moments ago in a fiery malicious gaze.

--

Hisoka groaned, feeling something heavy but comforting half on top of him. Shifting slightly, his heart jolted then relaxed as the strong arm around him pulled him closer with a grunt of resistance to the movement. He relaxed into the grip, sighing when he felt lips press against his shoulder. "You awake?" came a sleep roughened whisper.

"Mm-hmm…the alarm's going to go off in about four minutes anyway."

"Ah. That's four minutes we can stay in bed, isn't it?"

Hisoka grunted, stretching his neck as Tsuzuki began kissing at where it met his shoulder. "Mmmn…what was the point of you buying all that stuff for that bedroom if you never use it?"

"I don't see the point in two bedrooms period."

"You sound like Watari."

"…Let's make a rule not to say things like that in the bedroom."

"Why?"

"Makes me a little jealous. I want you totally focused on me, no one else. No other names." He bit at the skin of his throat in emphasis and the boy gasped.

"Nn! T-two minutes, 'Sato..."

Lips turned upward in a smirk at the new nickname. It was becoming a bit of an addiction to try and get the boy to say it. "We could be late…"

"Not to break the rule so soon, but what would Tatsumi say to that?"

The other man groaned, resting his head against the shoulder. "Damn. Alright, I guess we'd better go in. But can we take a shower first?"

"You go first, I'll make something for breakfast."

"I wasn't planning on going in alone…"

"The objective is _not_ to be late, pervert."

"Can I take that as a rain check?"

"Baka, get out of bed and into that shower now."

"Yessir!"

About an hour later they were at the steps of Meifu. "Right at the wire," Tsuzuki said brightly.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of."

"Hey, usually I trip over the wire. This is a good start. You're a good influence."

"Tsuzuki!!" They looked up to see Watari at the steps, waving for them. "The chief wants to see you! Oh, and your mother wants to see you, Hisoka."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!!" Tsuzuki yelled.

"I don't think it's bad. He just wants to talk to you alone about something."

"Oh…alright. Hisoka, I'll see you in the office."

"Okay. Good luck." Tsuzuki crossed his fingers with a wane smile at the comment and jogged up the steps to go inside. Hisoka took the steps much more calmly but paused at the very top when a sudden wave and intense anger swept over him. Looking around he tried to pinpoint the source. There was no one else around and he had a growing feeling of uneasiness. There was a sound of stone scraping against stone and he looked up in time to see a large slab of the granite around the roof dropping right to land on him.

Something else smacked into him just before it hit and he was swept up into the air. A petite body held him close, shaking slightly. Pulling back, he realized it was his mother. "M-mom? What just…?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. She descended slowly until their feet were on the ground. But she kept her arms closely around him. He looked over her shoulder at the place where he had been standing and gulped when he saw the granite slab in a heap, cracks running away from the center of the impact.

"Y-yeah…but how did that happen?"

Neina looked up at the roof and frowned. Jumping, she flew up and began investigating around the empty slot where the slab had been before. At this point, drawn by the sound of the stone's impact, practically everyone in the building was coming out.

"Hisoka!" Hokuto said, rushing forward. "What happened, are you alright?"

"Yes. Mom pulled me out of the way."

"Neina?" he looked around, a worried frown growing on his face.

"Up there," he pointed. "She's looking around the stones."

"What happened out here?" Chief Konohe asked as he walked out.

"Your building is falling apart is what's happening! It almost hit my son!"

"Hisoka?!" Tsuzuki came forward, looking him up and down with worried eyes. "It almost hit you?! Are you okay?! Should we take you to the infirmary?! Or—"

"Would everyone stop!? I'm fine, it _almost_ hit me. Mom pulled me out of the way in time and I just fine. It was just a freak accident."

"I'm not so sure," Neina said, gliding down quickly to land in the midst of all of them.

"What do you mean?" Konohe asked.

"Some loosened that stone somehow and pushed it off the edge. I can feel someone's trace emotions up there. And boy, are they angry!"

Hisoka frowned when she said that, remembering the sudden flash of near rage he had felt just before the stone had fallen. _Someone was up there?_

"Did you get them?" Wakaba asked worriedly. Terazuma was looking at the stone critically though no one really thought he was going to find something they others didn't.

"No, there were already gone by the time I got up there. Whoever they are, they're fast."

"And probably a demon," Terazuma said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yeah, quit playing detective, Kuro-pon."

"Call me that again and I'll—"

"Terazuma! Focus!" Konohe said.

Terazuma glared at Tsuzuki one last time before pointing to the stone. "There are deep impressions, like claws gripped the edge to push it."

They looked where he pointed and indeed there were ten deep striations in the stone like claw marks. "Terazuma…just pointed out something useful."

"Hell hath frozen over."

"Hey! You want to take this outside?!"

"We are outside, Dip Tracy."

"Hajime, good job!" Wakaba said happily. Her partner blushed and looked away, growing quiet in his argument with Tsuzuki.

"Okay, so we've got another demon on the loose. Anyone want to call Duke Midnight and asked what the hell went wrong now?" Hokuto asked.

"I'll do it," Watari said.

"Er, I think it better if I do that, Watari. Why don't you investigate the claw marks?"

Watari blinked then smiled a little at his lover. "Alright. I'll need help getting it my lab though. Terazuma?"

"Sure. I did find them after all."

"Don't get a swelled head. Help me find the dolly so we can load it up."

"I'll go contact the imaginary world and see if any rifts have opened up again. Maybe another imaginary creature fell through," Wakaba said and headed off to the computers.

As everyone began to go back inside to accomplish some task or other in investigating this new threat, eventually the only ones still on the front steps were the Kurosaki family and one Tsuzuki.

"I suppose we should get inside as well. Not good to be out in the open like this," Tsuzuki said.

"Yeah. Mom, dad, coming?"

"Just a second. I want to have one more look around," Neina said. "And I could use your help, love."

"Of course." When the two shinigami left Hokuto came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't need to investigate more. You already know what's wrong here."

She nodded, leaning back into the embrace. "This wasn't some random attack. The opportunity might've been chance but the target wasn't."

"…Someone's going after our son."

"Yes. With every intention to kill, I can tell you that! If his head had been crushed by that granite I don't think even a shinigami would've survived."

"Easy, my love, you made it in time. He okay. Perhaps we should've told him he's a target though."

"I didn't want to worry him or have Tsuzuki panic and cause a scene. Though having him on his guard might be a good idea…"

"Or we could protect him from the shadows."

"If he were to find out about that we'd be in a heap of trouble."

"Good point. Then I suppose we should tell him. But you go tell him."

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to go see if Tatsumi needs any help 'asking' Duke if there have been any recent break outs."

"You just want an excuse to butt heads with him."

"Perhaps, but if he's managed to let another one get through and it's targeting my son, I think I have a reason head butt him."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but it sounds like fun. I'll leave warning Hisoka to you. You'd probably be better at it than me. I'm still lacking that…oh what's the word you always use…starts with a 'T'?" he grinned and nuzzled her cheek, coaxing a smile from the serious demeanor.

" 'Tact'?"

"That's the one. You have more of that stuff than I do."

She laughed and kissed him, still feeling tense and on guard but lighter than before. But she wouldn't completely relax until the threat against her son was gone.

--

From inside an old house, shifting to the side on an unsteady foundation and abandoned for years, was a cloaked a figure in a dark grey cloak. It sat in an old, dusty armchair before a fire place that now had a fire in it for the first time in years. The figure was half slumped on the table next to the chair, forehead resting against the peeling varnish. This was a far cry to the regality it had left behind to come to earth but that was not the focus of its mind at the moment. Within its mind was a myriad of curses.

_That damn woman!! I was close, so close to getting him on my first try! I could've left here with a light heart knowing he was gone. Knowing he was gone. Knowing I would've have to worry…_

One hand came up out and five claws sank into the wood of the table to wrack scratches across the surface.

_I will kill him…and I will protect him…even if I have to become a monster._


	14. A Cunning Plan?

Like I said, _working_ on regular updates. Not guaranteed

**Evol-chan:** Hmmm…can't say I've ever been despsised before. If you want someone to blame, blame yourself darling. You inspired this arch. Answers shall be coming next chapter.

**jennamarie:** I've gone from being despised (by Evol evidently…) to being worshiped! Huzzah! XD Really, I'm quite flattered. But remember, things are not always as they seem…other than that, yeah, sit back and watch the fun lovey!

**laustic:** I love writing Watari's lines at these moments for I am a perv and it's so much fun to write as one XD One figure shall be revealed next chapter, the other…eh, eventually.

**Calenmarwen**: Thank you very much! Thought provoking was my intention (get the suspense going to reel people in ;) ) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Onward to glory…and skittles! I need sleep…

--

Hisoka looked up from scribbling his notes on a case when he heard a knock. His mother stood in the doorway, smiling casually. "Hisoka honey, can I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" She gave Tsuzuki, who had half a doughnut in his mouth when he looked up, a meaningful look.

Hisoka frowned a little at her. "Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Tsuzuki, mom."

"No, I really think it's better if we talk alone."

The blonde boy opened his mouth to argue again but Tsuzuki already rose in his seat. "Its fine, Hisoka. I'll just go for a little walk. Take as long as you two need."

"Thank you, Tsuzuki." He nodded to the woman as he left past her into the hall. Neina came fully into the room and shut the door behind her. "I want to talk to you about yesterday morning. I really didn't get a chance before you left."

"Mom, I'm okay, really. I'm not hurt and I'm not shaken up. Things like this happen all the time on our job."

She sighed quietly and brought Tsuzuki's chair around to sit in front of him. "That's true, but this is more serious than you might think. I didn't mention it before because I didn't want to worry you or the others, but after talking it over with your father we believe you having a heads up would be the safest thing. That attack wasn't random. Not fully planned, yes, but whoever was trying it new exactly who they were aiming for."

Both pairs of green eyes met and Hisoka's widened. "I'm being targeted? Specifically?"

"That's what I believe. While I can't read actually thoughts in trace emotions, I can tell enough by what they are. That anger is too strong to just be generalized at shinigami. Whoever pushed that slab off the roof was aiming specifically for you."

They were silent for a moment as he absorbed this information. "I see…"

"Don't you even think about going after this thing alone," she said darkly.

"Huh?"

"I know you, Hisoka. If that little incident with the dragons, where you almost went in alone and could've gotten yourself killed, repeats itself, I will handcuff you to Tsuzuki. Gods know he'd probably enjoy it," she added under her breath.

"But if it's just after me—"

"Then it's our problem too. And I mean all of us. It's not a risk if we're trying to keep someone we love safe."

They stared each other down with equal expression of annoyance and consternation before the younger boy sighed and looked down. "Okay, I get it. No going off alone."

"Yep. And that's true from now on too. Don't go anywhere alone if you can help it. I'll leave deciding who to tell up to you but no alone time. Understand?"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid—"

"_Understand_?" Hisoka straightened when her eyes flashed gold for a second. She was really serious about this. "I know you can take care of yourself. You've become very strong and I'm very proud of you." She smiled and placed a hand over his. "I know that very well. But I'd feel much better if you were with someone so you won't get caught off guard without help. Okay?"

He smiled and squeezed her fingers. "Alright. I understand, mom."

"Good. Because I was serious about the handcuffs." They chuckled a little and she withdrew her hand gently. "Oh, before I forget, Wakaba-chan was wondering if you had some extra staples."

"Sure, they're in my drawer."

Neina pulled open the drawer he pointed to and rifled through it for the box of staples. She paused however, staring into the drawer in confusion. "What's this?"

He looked up and blanched as she pulled out a certain magazine he had yet to take out of his drawer. "Mom, don't—"

It was too late though as she opened the magazine to a random page. Her mouth fell open and the delicate white china skin turned a shade to rival a cherry. "Oh…my…those men are…wow…how can they...?"

Hisoka took the magazine quickly and stuffed it back in the drawer, hastily handing her a box of staples. "Here! Now please leave!" He pushed her in the chair to the door, opened it and tipped the chair to force her out. He closed the door quickly, his forehead meeting the wood in complete mortification.

Neina stood outside the door, still shell shocked from what she had seen. _I suppose that's normal…for a boy with his tastes…yes, completely normal…_ She nodded to herself as she began back through the halls. She left the box of staples on Wakaba's desk and continued on into the break room. There she found Tsuzuki making a cup of coffee. He smiled at her when she came in as he stirred another spoonful of sweetener.

"Hello again. Did you two have a good talk?"

The woman looked up at him, her eye suddenly twitching as she tried force any images from that magazine from her head without going near the idea of her son and this man being…together. _Oh gods…whoever said it was right, ignorance is bliss!_ "F-fine…I, uh, need to go. Look after Hisoka for us, okay?"

"Of course…are you okay? Your eye's doing something weird."

"I'm good! Just fine! It's just allergies. Gotta go, bye!!" she bolted out the door again, leaving a confused Tsuzuki staring where she was before.

_Was it something I said?_

Neina barely made it down the hall before a joyous shout of a certain nickname alerted her to a certain someone's visit. "Nightingale!!"

"Hello Duke," she said exasperatedly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I take it you're here to tell us what got out?"

"Ah, if only I could my sweetest songbird. But I don't know. And I don't know because whatever is attacking the precious lark did not come through my hall, I can assure you of that. And there were no trolls or other monsters to distract me this time so I would definitely know."

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook," came a low voice behind them. Hokuto stood behind them, glaring at Duke darkly. "Paws off, bastard, before you loose them."

Duke gave him a sour look and made no move to let go of the woman in his arms. "Good afternoon, plush toy."

"I will beat you within an inch of your life if you so much as—"

"No boys," Neina said soothingly as she detangled herself from the swarthy man and walked over to take her husband's arm. "Can we please get along? Duke only came to help after all."

"Ci, this is true. But sadly I am of no help in this matter as I will say, for the third time in this building, I know nothing of this…whatever it is attacking your son. I told this to plush toy and starling moments ago. Then I spotted you and could not control the burning fire of my love that sought out your equally bright passion."

"Starling?" Neina asked, completely ignoring the last part.

Hokuto's lips twitched slightly. "Yes. Evidently, Dukey is branching out. He's developed a fascination with Tatsumi."

Neina blinked, then blinked again as she attempted to process this. "Tatsumi? Tall, icy, _brunette _Seiichiro Tatsumi?"

"You know another one?"

"Ah yes…the dark horse, mysterious master of shadows and string puller of meifu. How I wonder what he's thinking behind those blue eyes…"

"I'd like to know what he thought when you called him 'Starling'," Neina laughed almost nervously.

"Oh trust me, it was obvious what he was thinking. Something between 'What the hell?' and 'Must…restrain…from killing…spirit official…'. Though really, I was kind of hoping for the second one."

Duke gave him a dour look before taking out his pocket watch. "Hmmm…I still have a few hours I can spend out and about for the day. Neina, my nightingale, would you be interested in—"

"She's not going anywhere with you so just be on your merry way. Dukey," he added as an afterthought.

The Spaniard glared at him further before turning to Neina. "I hope to see you again soon, my lovely."

"No, _my_ lovely!! Get it through your thick—"

"And I wish you both the best of luck in capturing this thing without harm to anyone." He smiled and bowed before turning and leaving.

"He makes it sound like we're doing it alone."

"True…but perhaps he just assumes what we're going to do to it when we find it will be enough for everyone."

"Maybe…say, wasn't he heading toward Watari's lab?"

"Oh dear. I suppose he wants to say goodbye to him as well."

"Yeah…let's go tell Tatsumi," he said with a grin. "He's still pissed at him for calling him 'Starling', telling him he's off molesting Watari should get him riled up enough to go get him."

"You can be very evil sometimes," Neina said, though she didn't sound very accusing.

"I know. One of my charms. So did you warn him?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yes…"

"What's wrong?"

She looked torn for a second before sighing. "Let's just say, no matter how supportive I am of his relationship with Tsuzuki, some things I did not need to picture."

--

The figure glared down from the roof of a building. The intense gaze was focused on a young blonde boy across the street standing next to a tall brunette. The glare deepened when their hands met in a gentle clasp as they crossed the street. _It just can't be…he can't be in love with…with that boy!! It's not right! Something is wrong. He's controlling him somehow or he's not in his right mind._ The cloaked figure followed them from the tops of the buildings, watching them the whole time. Finally, when the taller man stole a kiss on the boy's cheek, the anger inside couldn't be kept back. _I won't believe it!! Asato, you are not in love!!_

Hisoka jolted at the sudden onslaught of anger and found his hands coming up to grasp Tsuzuki's shirt of their own accord.

"Hisoka? What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here," the blonde hissed.

"What? Why-is it that demon again?" Violet eyes began looking around earnestly but the boy just gripped his shirt tighter.

"We have to go. Now! Anywhere but here!" Even as the words left his mouth the glass of the store window behind him exploded into thousands of shards. Tsuzuki encircled his lover in his arms completely and willed them away to their apartment. They landed in the entry way and Tsuzuki immediately threw a sutra at the door powerful enough to encase their apartment in a barrier.

Breathing hard, he placed his hand back around the other man, tensing when he felt the cuts in his back from the glass. "Hisoka, are you okay? Hisoka!"

The boy was shivering gently and pressing firmly against him as if trying to keep his body anchored to the man. Slowly he turned his head up to look at him and Tsuzuki's gaze turned worried at how turbulent the green depths looked. There was a cut just below his left eye oozing blood across pale skin in a gruesome contrast to his lips kissing that same spot mere moments ago. "I…I'm okay…just a little cut up."

Tsuzuki frowned and cupped the boys chin in his hand, tilting it different directions as if in inspection. "I can see that. But there's something more, isn't there. You've been hurt before and you didn't shake this much."

Green eyes closed for a moment as he tried to make the shivering stop but he knew it was too late to deny it. "The emotions…were so intense. I couldn't even tell where it was but all the…the disgust, the anger, the _rage_…it was just too much. I thought I was going to pass out from trying to push it all back with my shields…"

The older man looked at him critically for a moment before bringing up his other hand to cradle the boys face gently. Leaning down, he swiped his tongue over the wounded cheek, collecting the blood gently on his taste buds. Hisoka's breath hitched, whether from the feeling of the tongue over the scratch or the intimacy of such an action it was hard to tell. The wound was gone almost immediately after and he smiled in relief that the scratches disappeared normally. Well, normally for a shinigami. "It will be okay. But I want you to be honest, Hisoka, when I ask you a question now."

"What?"

His hands went down to the lithe shoulders, rubbing gently. "This…whatever-it-is is after _you_, isn't it?" Green eyes widened up at him. "Hey, I may not be the smartest guy out there but I can figure things out on my own sometimes."

Hisoka gazed straight into the purple eyes, fully intent on denying the idea, but found he couldn't manage it with the way Tsuzuki was looking at him. "Yes…that's what my mother thinks anyway."

The elder shinigami sighed, standing and drawing the blonde up with him. "You should've told me earlier. I would've been more on guard. Though honestly I didn't expect another attack so soon."

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"Well, now I'm even more worried than before. We don't know what caused the window to explode like that and I'm not sure how steady I can keep that sutra if it decides to pay us another visit."

Hisoka considered this for a few moments as Tsuzuki sat them on the couch. "Should I go? Maybe stay somewhere else for a while?"

The glare and sudden shot of annoyance surprised him. "If you think for one second I'm letting you out of my sight, then we've switched rolls of who's the smart one of this duo. You're staying here. In fact I'm sorely tempted to tie you down." _Not that I haven't been tempted before._

"Asato!!"

_Damn mental link._ "That aside, I think I should call your parents. They might have an idea of what to do in this sort of situation or at least how to better fortify our apartment. I really don't want to have to look for a new one."

Hisoka looked a little hesitant but finally nodded. If his parents found out about that recent attempt later they would most certainly be pissed off that they had not been contacted sooner.

Tsuzuki rose and went to the phone. It rang for a few moments before he did his best to put on a bright smile. "Neina? Yes, it's me. No, no, he's okay…but there was a bit of an…instance on the way home. A shattered window. No one was nearby I think but I wasn't really paying attention before. Hey, he just told me! Yes I realize I should've been on my guard even before…no, I have no excuse. What?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Hisoka asked.

"She said they'd be here in three minutes."

"But it would take her at least five to get here even if she were flying. And dad can't fly at all so she'd be even slower carrying him."

"Don't ask me, that's exactly what she said. And she sounded dead serious."

"Knowing her she probably is…but I still don't see how she could do it."

They trailed off into thoughtful silence and before Tsuzuki could say something there was a knock at the door and the barrier sparked. There was a round of colorful cursing as he walked over and opened the door to see Neina standing there with a large bag slung around her shoulders. "You know, I may have accidentally enchanted your door to burn things but I think that was almost on purpose."

"Um…sorry, I put up a barrier."

"Oh. Good idea, I pull back my earlier comments about your intelligence," she said, pushing past him into the apartment.

"What comments? And how did you get here so fast?"

"Spell…circle…" Hokuto grumbled in the doorway. He looked as though someone had taken a wind machine and turned it on full blast at him. "Only witch spell she can do correctly and somehow it always manages to sicken me…"

"That's why we don't travel that way more often," Neina said, setting the bag down. "He's yet to build up a tolerance for spell travel."

"Not my fault!" Hokuto stalked in, a long case over his shoulder. "I was just fine with running over but you insisted on getting here in the fastest way possible."

"You wanted to run carrying that? After the last time?"

"That was just because I wasn't used to carrying one."

"Sure. Would you have preferred I drive?"

The man visibly paled and a haunted look came to his eyes. "Oh no! Never. Again! Never let your mother drive a car, son! Not if you value that immortal life of yours."

"Oh shut up, I'm a good driver!"

"Evil Kenevil is a better driver than you!"

"Guys!!" Hisoka yelled to get their attention. "Can we focus please? Why are you here?"

The spouses looked at one another before looking back at him. "Backup," they said together as if it was obvious.

"We don't need backup. There's no problem."

"Two attempts on your life is not a problem? Even in the Guard we felt that was a problem. Remember that time an assassin from the tenth century got loose in HQ?" she said to her husband.

"Oh yeah. We camped out together in Newt's lab for safety. That assassin was a wily bugger. Didn't even have powers and he nearly got the best of us."

"And it was the last time we let Newt mess with time travel."

"Guys, would you please focus!!" Hisoka yelled again. "There is no problem. Tsuzuki and I can handle this."

Hokuto ruffled his hair with a smile at his dispassionate green gaze at the action. "A couple extra hands and eyes never hurt, son. And neither does a sniper scope," he laughed as he brought the long case up over his shoulder. "I haven't had an excuse to bring out my sniper rifle since I followed you two on a…er, I mean since the Guard."

"Mom, dad, I still don't think—"

"Its fine, Hisoka. Remember what we said before? We're family. And family look out for each other. So you're not getting rid of us that easily."

"Us or the sniper rifle."

"Hokuto, put that away. We need an actual plan."

"Sniping was my plan."

Hisoka sighed and sat back, massaging his temples. "I really can't get rid of you, can I?" he muttered as they bickered in front of his coffee table. He glanced to the side at Tsuzuki as he sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Must be nice having such concerned parents."

"Yeah. But if my mother pulls out a pair of handcuffs, take me somewhere safe. From them."

"I heard that. Seriously though we do need a plan. And I do have an idea…" Neina said with a smirk.

"What?" the men asked cautiously. She smiled and leaned in to grin at her son. "Oh, you'll see…that demon won't know what hit it."

--

The cloaked figure rested among the trees above a small wooded path. After an afternoon of fruitless searching the temptation to return to where the old abandoned house was growing. However the hope to find the boy a soon as possible remained.

_I'm running out of time! I need to find him and get rid of him. Then I can face Asato._ _I just have to find him…_ The sound of steps approaching alerted the figure and it nearly fell out of the tree as the object of the hunt came striding down the path. He was on guard obviously and looking around intentionally, at the ready for a fight. _Is he looking for me? Why on earth would he come looking for me? And alone at that? Cocky little bastard…well, I'm not one to disappoint._

Waiting until he was right below, the figure jumped from the limp with hand outstretched, ready to strike him down in one blow.

--

Aaaand end! In true cliffhanger fashion XD I'm ready to be despised


	15. A Mother's Job

Alright, movin right along…

**Evol-chan**: Maybe because it could go two ways, falling of the cliff or getting pulled to safetly. 'Tune in next week' and all that. Hopefully this round I will be helping you up and not letting you fall : ) I've fired a sniper rifle before and it's fun! And yeah, four months…of writing. Glee! (not sarcasm this time)

**laustic:** Yeah, I've been waiting to do that for a while XD

**Kyra-BlackWolf**: S'alright, just review whenever you want. It's always wonderful hearing from you. I hope this one was worth the wait!

Less comedy this round but still fun to write. Tell me if you saw this coming…

--

It was a mere second before the claws would be in his neck when the blonde slid backwards somehow and skidded to stop facing the figure in the dark cloak. The figure turned, claws still bared, but froze when pale hand came up as if to push back. _"Flarag!"_ A burst of fire swept towards the figure. Arms extended to deflect the blast but it suddenly turned downward to travel across the ground and lick at legs and the cloaks fringe. The moment it struck it solidified into pale ice.

"What?!" he figure yelled, trying to pull away from the ice trap.

"Ha. I knew it would work," the boy laughed, rising. The figure narrowed it's gaze at him and recoiled, as much as possible, at the sudden realization. "Surprised?" Neina smirked and folded her arms. "I've been told I look like my son on one or two occasions. Guess this proves how far our resemblance can go."

…………………………………………

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Hisoka asked warily.

"Very simple. Just turn your head for a second please," his mother said sweetly. Hisoka arched his eyebrows but did as he was told. He frowned as he felt her fingers thread through the back of his hair intentionally as if measuring something. "Alright. And now…" She reached into the bag she had brought in and brought out a pair of scissors. Taking her braid in her other hand, she cut through the hair at the back of her head and brought it around. The men all stared open mouthed at her and the long braid in her hand.

"Neina, why…did you just do that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because tonight, I'm not Neina. I'm Hisoka." From the bag she drew a coil of bandages and started off towards their restroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go bind my chest. Oh, and I'll need to borrow some clothes Hisoka."

"Mom, you can't be serious! This is insane!" Hisoka yelled.

"Hisoka, cutting my hair isn't enough. I may not be Marylyn Monroe but I'm definitely not a sixteen year old boy either."

"Mom…"

"Neina, he's right. You're seriously considering posing as him?"

"Yes. To draw the attacker out."

"Wouldn't it be easier to use _me_ as bait since _I'm_ the one it's after?" the boy groused.

"No, because then _you_ could get hurt. Don't think I don't know how this has shaken you up. Whatever is doing this has such strong emotions that it's getting through your shields even though you've become much stronger. I don't think event he dampener would help. If the emotions cause you to seize up at the wrong point it could be fatal. I'm speaking from experience. And since I have experience, I think I'd be better suited to take it on."

Hisoka glowered at her. "Well…then we'll be following you and—"

"Nah uh. You're staying right here with Tsuzuki and your father. I'm going out alone."

"The hell you are!! This is my problem and I should be the one to handle it!"

"Not if it puts you in danger."

"What about you?!"

"What about me? I'm your mother, I do things like this in order to ensure you a happy future."

The boy flushed and glared at her. "S-stop using love against me!"

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hisoka, I'll be fine. I've done this sort of thing dozens of times. Right love? Hokuto?" Her husband was staring at the coil of hair resting on the coffee table, still in shock. "Hokuto, are you okay?"

Blue eyes looked to her, more specifically her shortened hair, and his eyebrow ticked slightly. "Promise me you'll grow your hair out again and you can do whatever you want."

Neina grinned and turned back to the bathroom with the bandages in hand. "Dad, are you sure about this? I mean, letting her go in alone?"

He nodded, sighing as he picked up the blonde braid with a mournful look. "Your mother is full of surprises…she'll solve this problem. Though I can't guarantee how."

…………………………………………

The blonde woman rose from her crouch and sauntered over to the cloaked figure frozen to the ground. "Now then, let's see who you are…" Her hand fell to the hood of the cloak and lifted it only enough to see beneath the shadow. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she looked into the eyes, which even in the darkness were distinctive enough to take her breath. "What in the…?"

Hands suddenly came up and dug into her shoulders as the body beneath the cloak surged forward. The sound of ripping cloth could be heard as the cloak was kept in place by the ice, ripping away the anonymity. Neina's breath was forced out as her back connected with the ground but instinct took over on impact and she kicked up and out to throw her assailant over her. Swinging around, she jumped up and stared in wonder at the figure in the moonlight. Tall and proud like a great oak tree, long hair as black as pitch framed an elegant aristocratic face. There were lines etched into the face but proud way she turned her head only leant to image of a proud elitist. But the most striking feature was her eyes. They were the most striking shade of indigo-purple she had ever seen.

"Who are you?"

The woman threw up her hand and Neina felt as if a wall slammed into her and sent her rocketing back into a tree. _Some kind of kinesis?!_ She fell to her hands and knees, gasping and quickly sending her power to her back to heal anything that would be a problem for her to move with. "Do not get in my way, child. You have no place in this fight."

A wry smile came to her lips as she stood. "Considering you're trying to kill my son, I think I can squeeze myself in as a concerned party. _Flash of gold, pierce the sky through my foe!_" Moving faster than humanly possible the woman managed to dodge the surge of lightening she'd sent through the ground. Neina moved fast as well and managed to get in front of her and swing her leg around to try and take her at her neck. Her leg was caught and she cringed at the claws digging in to her ankle. Lifting her body off the ground using the hold, she brought her knee around to the woman's side. She was released before it could hit. "_Alterra!!_" she yelled as her hand hit the ground to land. One pillar of rock rose from the ground in back of her opponent, surprising and stopping her. Slabs of rock rose all around her, pinning her and trapping her in rock.

"…You are quite good at this." The proud form did not disappear from her and she looked the other woman straight in the eye.

"Thanks. I have a lot of practice." Neina walked over and stood before her, having to look up to meet her gaze with the woman still on her feet no less. "Now who are you and what's your beef with my son, Hisoka?"

"Is that his name? And he is your son? You do not look that old."

"Stuff happened. Now answer my questions."

"And if I refuse."

Green eyes narrowed and she lifted a hand. "Then we do this the invasive way." Pressing her hand to the woman's forehead, she ignored the cringe she was given as if she were something filthy and jabbed her empathy into the mind before her. _Name? What do you want?_ She managed to get in but the sudden wave of anguish made her recoil and snap her hand back. She looked up at the woman in confusion. She was so haughty or stone faced on the outside, but inside it was like swimming in a sea of sorrow and anger. "You know, it's not healthy to keep feelings like that inside without an outlet of some kind. Preferably not trying to kill my son."

Violet-blue eyes looked at her stonily for a moment before actually turning away. "An empath. How…unexpected."

"Hisoka is one as well. He can feel your anger tangibly. What I want to know is why him?"

"You did not see? I thought that the purpose of laying your hands on me."

Neina arched her eyebrow at the dated speech pattern but made no comment. "It seems private. I thought perhaps you would prefer telling me yourself." There was only silence and she sighed. "Then let's go a different direction. What is your relationship to Tsuzuki Asato?" That got a tensing of the shoulders and the barest of glances in her direction. "Ah, so that's the case. So what's the problem here? Old girlfriend?"

"Do not mock what you don't understand!" she said vehemently.

_Well I seem to have struck some sort of chord._ "Then enlighten me. What's the deal between you and Tsuzuki?"

Eyes turned back to her and her breath hitched when she saw they glowed slightly. Ducking down, she managed to shield her self behind another wall of rock as the stone encasement she had created was blown apart in a spray of rocks the size of her fist. Dissipating the shield she rose and stood before the woman in mirrored defiance.

"I am his mother."

--

The sound of something crashing made Hisoka and Hokuto jump. Looking over the back of the couch they were sitting on the saw, Tsuzuki in the kitchen where he had been pouring himself a drink. Said drink was now on the floor, along with the glass. "Tsuzuki, are you alright?"

Violet eyes blinked out of their daze and he kneeled to begin to carefully pick up the glass. "Yeah…just…I just had a weird feeling all of a sudden. Like something jolted through me." _It felt weird…but familiar_.

--

Neina stared. And stared. And stared a little more. "Huh?!" was the word finally out of her mouth. "His mother?! Are you kidding me?!"

Lips pressed into a thin line and the violet-blue eyes glared at her. A look she didn't associate with Tsuzuki often. "I do not joke about such things! He is my son and I will have him...deluded into love by that, that…boy!"

Green eyes returned the glare now and her arms folded over her bound chest. "It's not a delusion, lady. They _are_ in love."

"Feh! A paltry imitation of the feeling, I can feel assured."

"You can, but you'd be wrong. They are in love and it's a very deep love, I do assure you."

"You feel so confident in your assumption?"

"Assumption my ass! I'm an empath, I kind of know how they feel literally. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were soulmates."

"To believe in such a notion is childish. No one is meant to be with another." Neina opened her mouth to retort but paused. She seemed almost bitter as she said the words. "My son is being deceived, I'm sure. I shall break them apart that he may find a more suitable companion."

"I can imagine that means a _female_ companion, yes?"

"It is what he deserves."

"I thought he deserved to be happy."

"What do you know of it?!" she yelled so suddenly it startled the blonde. "He is my son and I know what will make him happy!" She made as if to move and her knees buckled. She fell to the ground with a grunt, her limbs reluctant to pull herself together.

"Are you okay?" Neina asked as she rushed over.

"Get away, I am fine," she snapped. The younger girl frowned and took her in a little more clearly. She wore an old fashioned dress, nicely sown and nearly floor length, soiled with dust and dirt and other debris. She looked weakened and famished, her chest heaving delicately to catch her breath.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Neina asked seriously.

"What does it matter to you? I am your enemy."

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just a woman who needs to be straightened out on a few matters before we get down to being friends."

The inhuman eyes turned to her in disbelief and possibly disgust. "Is your brain addled? I have attempted to kill your son twice."

"Yeah, but you didn't succeed both times. I'd rather have a talk before this gets out of hand." Reaching out, she grasped one wrist and pulled it around her shoulders to lift the other woman up.

"Unhand me! I will not go anywhere with you and I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!"

"You just fell for now apparent reason. I'm figuring your hungry and doing all those force shots wore you down even more."

"…My health is none of your concern."

"Not necessarily. After all, I'm sure Tsuzuki would want me to take good care of his mother," she smiled. "At least eat something. Fighting an opponent that can barely stand from hunger is no fun."

Eyes narrowed at her as they began along the path back towards the middle of town. "Insufferable woman…"

"My name is Neina actually. Sakuya Coureneina Kurosaki. But I prefer Neina." She looked expectantly at her. "This is where you tell me your name."

"I would favor not to."

"…You're a real charmer, you know that?"

--

Hisoka looked at the clock with a glower. "It's been hours. Are we sure she's okay?"

"She'll be fine. Neina has been on small solo missions before and usually does fine." Hokuto took a sip from his glass of some sort of spirit as he said this.

"Usually?"

"Well, there was this one time it lead her on Folstaff's trail…and she got a little obsessed. I had to go and bring her back before someone got killed. And a couple of other little things that usually involved Folstaff or the Erasers in general. She was really pretty obsessed back then. It was her life. And nearly took her life several times." _And it succeeded once…_

"Do you think we should be worried yet?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Give it a little more time then we'll call her on her cell phone. Until then it's best not to disturb her. She takes this sort of thing very seriously. Nothing can take her mind from a job once she's in mission mode. Not even sleep or food."

--

"I'd like chicken parmesan with a side salad please," Neina told the waiter. He nodded and turned to the other woman seated at the table.

"Er…I suppose I will have the same. With another glass of wine."

"Very well. And more tea for the other lady, correct? I'll have your orders out as soon as possible."

When the waiter left the brunette woman looked at the blonde suspiciously. "Why are you doing this? I'm your enemy."

"Do you ever listen to anybody else? I told you, I'm not convinced we're enemies. I think if you just opened your mind a little bit you'd be a lot happier."

"I'm perfectly content."

"That's not what I got from you earlier, Miss Priss."

Indigo eyes blinked at her. "Excuse me?!"

"What? You won't tell me your name so I have to call you something." She leaned forward with a smile. "Now then, tell me a few things. If your Tsuzuki's mother, and considering he was born like a century or so ago, not to mention the powers, I'm going out on a limb here and saying you're not a normal human."

"You're powers of deduction are astounding," she said sarcastically and took a sip from her wine glass. Even as disheveled as she was she had the air of aristocracy around her.

"But his father was human."

She coughed and brought her napkin up to her lips. "W-what?!"

"For being so reserved you can have some pretty tell tale reactions." The other glared at her and turned away. "So why a human? You don't seem the type."

"It's none of your concern. Change the subject."

Neina regarded her for a moment before smiling. "You were in love."

"With a human? Don't be absurd."

"But you gave him a child. Rather than getting rid of him before he was born that is. You must've felt something for him."

Eyes stared distantly around the room for a moment. "I gave him two children," she said quietly.

"Two?"

"A girl and then a boy."

"Wow, Tsuzuki has a sister?! I never knew. Then again I never asked. What happened to her?"

"She is dead."

Neina looked down, ashamed of bringing up such a question now. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"I was not there. I was forced to leave them when they were still only babes. She died eighty years ago. And my son shortly after that, though I had no idea he had been brought back as a shinigami till a few months ago." The jewel toned eyes blinked and looked at her in confusion. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this. I have never spoken of such things to anyone before."

She smiled gently. "I've been told I'm easy to talk to. Empathy makes me more relatable I guess. So, why did you suddenly come back?"

"I wished to see him...at least once more. To see what sort of man he's become."

"And you're managing to do that in between trying to kill my son?"

"Somehow I knew you would bring that up again."

"Ya think? Listen, not to preach or anything, but I really think your missing the big picture here. Tsuzuki _is_ very, very happy with my son. He's very much in love. Which I think you would see if you weren't so focused on trying to force them apart."

"And this does not bother you? The fact that your son is…"

"Gay?"

"Yes, I understand he's happy, but I meant that he is consorting with men."

She blinked and then laughed, surprising her dinner guest. "Wow. And I thought I was behind the times…how long has it been since you've been in the human world?"

"As I said before, I was forced to leave almost a hundred years ago," she replied tersely.

"Obviously. Gay is the nice way of saying 'homosexual'."

"I see…why do we require a nice way?"

"…Obviously you're not much of a demon of that makes you squeamish."

"I am no demon!"

"Seriously? Cause the claws say something different."

She glared and lifted her hand, revealing a perfectly normal human hand. "I can summon them at my will. They are not a normal part of my anatomy."

"Okay, so what are you exactly if it's not human and not demon?" She was silent and Neina rolled her eyes. "Look, I haven't tried to kill you. Not even when you were on the ground half exhausted. I'm not going to suddenly turn on you this far. That and I'm paying for dinner so you better tell me something."

Silence again before she sighed. "It is complicated. Perhaps there is demon blood in my heritage but it's hard to be certain. My mental abilities are the only ones I'm capable of using and they could come from anywhere."

"I see…so you don't know that much about your own bloodline."

"Our 'bloodline' has been thinning out for centuries. Asato and myself carry the last of our blood."

"And what blood is that?"

"You will get no more out of me, you meddlesome witch."

"Sorceress actually. Dragon level." Neina caught the wine glass before it fell out of the hand that held it and sat it down carefully. "You're a lot more interesting when you actually wear your emotions instead of bottling them up, you know that?"

"A dragon?! But that…that should be impossible."

"I managed it. Me and one other…" She swirled her tea with her straw for a moment with a contemplative look.

"Is your son so powerful?"

"No. I was never there to nurture his powers if he had them when he was young. And now it's too late. But he takes after his father quite well. He's becoming a very impressive sutra user. Though your son is the strongest in the bureau."

She blinked, the hard look fading slightly. "He is?"

"Oh, didn't even know that? You certainly were distracted. But yes, he is. He has twelve shiki under his control, including the four cardinal gods."

"Truly? I had no idea. My information was…limited."

"Yeah…he's been a shinigami for almost seventy years and you only heard a few months ago?"

"Yes…arranging my trip here was difficult. What is he like?"

Neina perked at the question and smiled. "He's an idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"Not a bad thing though. What I should say is that he is…naïve. And trusting. Kind, gentle, but with an underlying intensity to do what he feels is right. At least that's what I've observed. He also has the temperament of a child when he is happy. And the profile of a man twice even his real age when he thinks about his past."

Purple eyes looked down solemnly. "I see…"

"But lately he has been more happy than not. And, not to poke a stick at it again, I believe it is because he is in love."

"With your son," she said suspiciously.

"Yes, with my son who loves him more than even his own life."

"So you say."

"So I know. Oh look, our food's here." She looked down at the plate that was set before her, her tongue licking at her lips. "You can eat it you know. I'm not eating both. Got to watch my girlish figure." She smiled at the waiter's look, who had been wondering for the better part of the evening weather the petite body was male or female.

Tsuzuki's mother paused before taking up the knife and fork to cut a delicate piece and bring it to her lips. She chewed, her face turning appreciative of the flavor. "It's good."

"Good. Have all you want."

--

Hisoka glanced at the clock again before sighing. "I'm calling her."

"Alright, but don't take it to heart if she's grouchy. She sometimes gets like that if her plans don't work."

"And if it did?"

"Congratulate her. I don't think she'd pick up the phone if she didn't win."

He nodded and dialed the phone. It picked up on the other end. "Hello?"

"Mom? How's it going?"

"Alright. I'm having dinner so all of you have something without me, alright?"

"You're having dinner? What about the demon?"

There was a slight pause. "Hisoka, put Tsuzuki on the phone."

"You want to talk to Tsuzuki?"

"Yes. Hand him the phone please."

He blinked but motioned for his boyfriend to come over. Tsuzuki took the phone and put it to his ear. "Neina? You wanted to talk to me?"

"Asato?" and unfamiliar voice said quietly.


	16. The Start of Something New

"You were really hungry, weren't you

Get ready, this one's long! No place to spilt it up though, I tried…

Hope you like it!

--

"You were really hungry, weren't you?" Neina laughed, looking at her dinner guest's near empty plate.

Tsuzuki's mother flushed and dabbed her mouth with her napkin demurely. "I made no preparations before I left. Provisions would've required too much time and attracted attention."

"So attention is bad?"

"Do not try to analyze what I say, please."

"Old habits die hard. And it seems strange you would be adverse to attention yet you would attack a shinigami under Ennma-daioh's payroll. Not exactly the best way to stay off the radar."

"What is 'radar'?"

"Never mind."

"I have my reasons for what I do," she said brusquely, though the blonde woman could sense a little defensiveness from her.

"I'm sure. Why now though? Did you come back just to see Tsuzuki?"

The woman, regal even in dirtied clothes, looked into her wine like a crystal ball. "Yes…I suppose I wanted to see him just once more. He probably doesn't even remember me he was so young when I left. It was difficult to leave him and his sister…even more so when the news of their deaths reached me." She turned her head, a delicate snort leaving her nose. "Though I suppose you wouldn't understand. You've had your son this whole time."

Neina looked down as well, nibbling on the straw in her tea. "I understand better than you think." She caught the indigo eyes and smiled sadly. "When Hisoka was only about a year old I had to be separated from him. I sealed myself inside a tree with the help of an earth spirit. I didn't see him again until a year and a half ago. And it had been nearly four years then since he became a shinigami through…truly horrible events."

The hard jewel eyes softened slightly. "A mother's greatest pain is regret."

"Amen to that. But why did you leave?"

"My presence was a danger to them. If they found me, they would find them. It was better I left and returned to the spirit world in order for them to be out of the way of my…kind."

Neina opened her mouth to ask more but jumped when she felt her phone go off. Tsuzuki's mother looked at her curiously as she dove into her pocket and pulled out the device. "What is that?"

"It's called a cell phone. People nowadays use it to talk to one another from nearly anywhere." She pressed the button and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Mom? How's it going?"

_Hisoka? Well, I suppose I have been gone a while. He must've been worried._ She smiled slightly. "Alright. I'm having dinner so all of you have something without me, alright?"

"You're having dinner? What about the demon?"

Neina was silent, looking up at the curious woman seated across from her. A grin suddenly pulled at her lips, making the woman look a little wary. "Hisoka, put Tsuzuki on the phone."

"You want to talk to Tsuzuki?"

"Yes. Hand him the phone please." She quickly began pressing the buttons, looking for a certain function her phone was supposed to have.

"What are you doing now, woman?" the other asked suspiciously.

"Shhh. I think you'll like this." It was frustrating but she finally managed to find the speaker icon and set it to on.

"Neina?" Tsuzuki's voice asked. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Indigo eyes widened and stared at the phone in shock. "Asato…" she said quietly.

"Neina? Are you there? What—?"

"Tsuzuki, I've got a random question for you."

"Huh?"

"What was your mother like?"

The eyes snapped to her but she just smiled back. Before his mother could object his voice came through the connection again. "My mother? What brought this on?"

"I was bored during my walk around and started thinking randomly. Now I'm curious. So what was she like?"

The silence stretched for almost a minute before he spoke again. "It's hard to say…she left when I was young. I never found out why. I've always had trouble remembering her even when my sister would talk about her." The purple-blue eyes softened even more into remorse. "Oh, but I do have this one memory of her," he said as if it just occurred to him and surprised both woman. "She was holding me in her lap I think and talking to me. I have trouble remembering what she said but…I remember her voice was really soothing. It made me feel really calm and safe."

Neina smiled at the surprised awe on her dining mate's face as she stared at the phone. She was speechless obviously, which was probably best. "That's a nice memory," the blonde woman said.

"Yeah. I have none of my father, he died before I was even born. I pretty much lived with Ruka, my sister, all my life."

"I see…sorry if I brought up anything painful."

"No. It's nice to remember sometimes. It proves they existed, you know?" She smiled and his mother smiled slightly as well. "How much longer are you going to be out?"

"Not much longer. I'm just grabbing a bite to eat at that family restaurant, the one with good chicken parmesan. I've gotta go Tsuzuki. I'll be home soon. And I might be brining someone with me. I think you should meet."

"Someone's coming with you?"

"Yep. But I'm not ruining the suprirse."

"Okay…see you then I guess."

"Right." Neina snapped the phone shut. "His father died before Tsuzuki was born?" she asked after a while.

She looked up. Her face was gentler now, her eyes not as cold. "Yes…well, it was actually when he was about a little less than a year old. Ruka and I found it easier to say it was before he was born because…"

"Because why?"

She pushed one lock of ebony hair back behind her ear, her eyes turning distant. "I did love him," she said quietly. "I loved him very much. He was a good man, so much better than most humans I had met. And he was a very loving man. I believe that's where Asato got his kindness." She looked down at her hand and Neina noticed a ring on her finger with a small sapphire stone. "It was forbidden for my kind to mate with humans. The fact that I had two children with one came to one of my kin's attention and…he tried to kill my son. My husband died protecting him." A single tear escaped the side of her eye but she made no move to remove it. "We thought it would be easier to tell Asato that he died of an illness before he was born."

The sorceress looked down as well, examining her own simple silver band. "I think that was a good idea. He has too much trying to weigh him down now. Another life on his conscience would only hurt."

"…Ouka."

"What?" Neina looked up in surprise.

"Ouka. That's my name. The name I was given when I came to Japan a hundred years ago."

The blonde smiled. " 'Cherry blossom'. Pretty. Thank you for telling me."

She nodded smiling slightly. "Thank you for doing all this for me. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay. C'mon, let's go," she rose and reached for her wallet to pay. "I'm sure once we get that whole awkward first moment out of the way things will be really good between all of us. Tsuzuki will be glad to have you around I'll bet."

Ouka rose and followed Neina out the door. With her back to her the sorceress didn't notice the indigo eyes become cold again. _I am sorry, Neina._

--

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Hisoka asked.

"My mother of all things. She must really be bored out there." Tsuzuki sat down on the couch next to the blonde, one arm going around his shoulders. Hisoka scowled a little at the thought but leaned in to the one armed embrace. Tsuzuki smiled and leaned in as will. Vaguely that memory of his mother came to him again. He had trouble with the face…sometimes his sister's face was there instead. But the voice was surprisingly clear. _"Your getting so big, my darling. Growing so fast. But stay small, just a little longer, alright? Just for me?"_

"Sato?" Hisoka said near his ear. He started and looked down.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Should we go get her?"

"She sounded fine. Evidently she's bringing home a guest. Do you think she met an old friend out there?"

"I wouldn't put it past her to have befriended the demon," Hokuto said. "She has a knack for playing therapist and getting them to work out their problems. Surprises me sometimes but honestly it's just part of her nature."

"Maybe…but I hope she comes back soon," Hisoka said.

"She'll be back when she's ready. I've learned to never rush her. Just pisses her off. Though sometimes that's fun too," he chuckled. Rising, he moved into the kitchen to get another drink.

Hisoka leaned his head against Tsuzuki's shoulder with a sigh. "Am I worrying too much?"

"It's okay to worry. I'm sure she appreciates the fact you care enough to worry." He smiled and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. Tsuzuki smiled back and turned to catch his lips more fully, not pulling away.

"Would you two kindly refrain from sucking face when you have company? It's rather rude," Hokuto said blandly. Hisoka flushed and pulled away while Tsuzuki grinned apologetically.

There was a knock at the door and Hisoka rose to answer it. Neina grinned at him, though it took a moment to realize it was her with the shortened hair. "Honey, I'm home! And I brought company. You'll never guess who—" Her eyes widened before shutting and she suddenly keeled over to the side.

"Mom!! What—" A hand fisted in his shirt and pulled him out the door. He heard the others yell for him before there was a blue flash and darkness.

"Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki ran forward to try and pull the boy back but there was a bright blue flash and he was gone. He rushed out the door and looked around wildly but there was no sign of him or his kidnapper.

He turned when he heard a groan to see Neina already coming to in her husband's arms. "What just happened?" she slurred.

"You just brought Hisoka's attacker right to us is what happened!" the shinigami exclaimed. "And now he's been kidnapped!!"

She blinked, coming back to her senses completely, but looked more annoyed than anything. "Does she listen at all…?" she muttered. Hokuto helped her up and out the door. "She better hope I don't take this personally…"

"Who? Neina, aren't you worried at all? What if Hisoka gets hurt?! Or worse?!"

Green eyes glared at him from the side and he actually took a half step back from the coldness of the gaze. "You think I would let that happen? Move your ass, inu-baka, I'm angry enough as it is. When I find them though, don't kill her."

"Her?"

"You'll understand later. I'm hoping she'll come to her senses before we have to shed any blood though."

--

Hisoka winced as he came into consciousness. His head hurt, especially behind his eyes where the flash had hit strongest. He tried to move his hand up to rub across his face and wake up more, but he found his arms were tied behind his back on the chair he'd been sat in. Opening his eyes, he squinted in the dimness of the room. The only flickering light came from a fire place in front of him. A shadow passed in front of it and he blinked up at the silhouette. He couldn't make out any real feature of who was before him. The anger that radiated in the room though left little confusion as to who it must be.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. The figure stood silently for a moment, just looking at him. "Answer me, dammit!!"

The anger spiked but he glared back defiantly. More silence ensued and as his eyes adjusted Hisoka was surprised to find it was a woman in front of him.

"Renounce him," a cold voice said.

"What?"

"Renounce him. Say you don't love Tsuzuki Asato."

Somehow Hisoka's glare intensified with his confusion. "Like hell! What's it matter to you that I'm with him?!"

He tensed when a hand came to his throat, claws pricking his skin with drops of blood slowly dripping down. "I'm trying to end this peaceably, boy," she snapped. "Say you don't love him and stop this farce and I'll release you."

The confusion kept on mounting. _This is why she kept attacking me? Why?_ He continued to glare at his captor. "I won't," he said quietly.

The hand tightened and he winced at the claws digging in deeper. "You insolent little—"

"I'll never say I don't love him. Never again. I won't lie to myself or anyone else."

The grip loosened for a moment and Hisoka felt something like shock coming from her. Then the grip returned he grunted. "You think you're in love?! You think you understand love?!"

"No I don't!!" he tried to yell against the pricking against his neck. "I've never understood this feeling, no matter how often I felt it from other people! But I feel it now, for him. And I'm so grateful everyday he feels it for me too. So you can threaten me all you want but I'm not lying and saying I don't love him. I've come this far with him. I'm not moving backwards."

The claws loosened again and slowly slipped back. "How much do you love him?" she asked barely above a whisper. "Would you give your life for him?"

He frowned even more but looked up determinedly. "Yes. I nearly have before and I will again. Whatever it takes to keep him."

"Can you make him happy?"

"I'll try. I want to keep him smiling."

"…You truly feel this way?" she asked distantly.

Hisoka tilted his head slightly, trying to get a better look at her. But he looked his eyes where he could see the shine of hers. "I do. More than anything."

Silence reigned for what felt like hours. "Could you tell me why you're doing this now?" he asked tersely. "You obviously care about Tsuzuki. Why?"

She opened her mouth, shutting it again at the sound of frantic footsteps coming towards them. The door was flung open and Tsuzuki stood panting in the doorway. Behind him Hisoka's parents ran up.

"Hisoka!!" He rushed forward. The woman turned, her hand raised with long claws thrown out heading straight for the blonde's chest. Tsuzuki threw his hand in between them, the claws sinking in all the way through.

"Asato!!" Hisoka tried to jump to his feet but was still pinned to the chair.

Tsuzuki glared at the woman in a way that didn't match his usual happy go lucky persona. "You touch him and I swear I'll kill you."

The woman just stared at him, the flickering fire light making it hard for him to read her eyes. Her claws retracted from his hand and she backed away slightly. "You do love him…" she muttered.

"Nobody's killing anybody," Neina said.

"Neina, she just tried to—"

"She wasn't going to go through with it. Were you?" She said as she came over to them, Hokuto close behind and very interested.

She hesitated, looking at Tsuzuki as he untied the boy. "No…I merely wished to test their devotion."

"That's sick, lady," Hokuto said.

"You expect me to believe you?" Tsuzuki growled.

"She's telling the truth," Hisoka said, placing a hand on the taller man's bicep to calm him. "I didn't feel any intent to kill. She's…not up to it anymore." He looked to her for conformation. A simple nod was his only answer.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tsuzuki asked more calmly.

"You two…I don't think I can break you apart. And I don't believe I should try anymore either."

"Here, here. Now, isn't there something else you want to tell them?" Neina asked.

"Miss Neina, I don't think—"

"You never do, apparently. Just tell him! Here, some better lighting would help." Neina collected some of her energy into a ball and tossed it up in the air, lighting up the room.

Tsuzuki blinked at the sudden lighting and looked at the woman. He frowned down at her, taking in her appearance. "You…have we met before? You look familiar…"

Ouka looked hesitant before turning away. "I'm no one important. Please, forgive me for all I've done. I'll leave you now." She made for the door but Neina grabbed her skirt as she passed and yanked.

"Oh no you don't. Tell him, now."

"Neina, please…"

The front of her dress was grabbed next and she was brought in close enough to see the threatening seriousness in the other woman's eyes. "Tell him."

Ouka straightened, being taller than the petite woman, and looked at her son. She walked back to stand before him. They stared at each other for a moment, wondering where to begin. Ouka suddenly smiled and reached up to card through his hair with gentle fingers. "You've gotten so big, my darling."

Hisoka bristled at 'my darling', but Tsuzuki's eyes widened as he stared down at her. A face so much like his sister's, though older for certain, and those brilliant eyes. "M…mother?" Everyone except Neina froze and stared between them. "No…you can't be her…she…she should be dead…that was a hundred years ago…" he stepped back, shaking his head.

"It's her, Tsuzuki. I could see a few of her memories when I tried."

"But…"

Ouka smiled, though it was a sad smile. She was surprised he recognized her so soon but it made her happy. "I'm sorry…for everything. If you wished me to leave and never come back, I understand."

He shook his head again, which was near literally reeling. "I…how…when…I'm so confused," he finally said.

"And that's just fine. I say we go back to the apartment for explanations though," Neina said.

"I agree. This is something I'd like to hear too," Hokuto said.

--

"You're Tsuzuki's mother?!" Watari exclaimed for the fourth time in an hour. Ouka sipped delicately from her tea, though her brow creased slightly at the loudness in her ear. It was the next day and they were at Meifu. Neina had gone off, saying something about making a call, and left Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Hokuto, Watari, Konohe and Tatsumi all seated around the former 'demon'. The morning had been spent playing getting to know you with her by the other shinigami. Tsuzuki had remained surprisingly quiet through out, barely acknowledging her. Ouka made no attempt to start a conversation. "Holy shit…gods, I hope my mother doesn't show up soon…for all our sakes."

"Regardless of her family standing, she still attempted to kill Kurosaki. That matter can not be taken lightly," Tatsumi said.

"Its fine, Tatsumi-san. I've forgiven her. I can sort of understand, in a way."

"Yeah, she's just old fashioned." A knife on the table whizzed past Hokuto's head and he twitched slightly. "And a good shot."

"I missed actually," she said. Though the light smirk of her lips suggested the joke it was.

"So what should we do now? We'll need to find her a place to stay…" Konohe said thoughtfully.

"That will not be necessary. I plan on returning to the other world as soon as I may. I believe I've caused you all enough problems."

"So you can be executed?" Everyone looked up as Neina leaned against the doorway, glaring slightly at the other woman at the table.

"Executed? What're you talking about?" Hisoka asked.

"Runa informed me that there's a warrant out for Tsuzuki Ouka. For 'escaping confinement'. Evidently you gave yourself up under the charge of marrying a human nearly one hundred years ago in exchange that your children be left here in the human world with no interference from anyone in the demon world."

Tsuzuki straightened and cast his eyes at his mother for a moment. Her eyes were fixed on the blonde with a frown. "You have good information gatherers…"

"The best. And with the charges of those two crimes added up, you'll be given a death sentence. Am I wrong?"

She looked away. "No. You are quite right."

"But how can they kill on such stupid charges?!" Watari asked. "They actually consider the fact you had kids a crime?! You shouldn't have been 'confined' in the first place."

"I had children with a human. That is the crime they accuse me of. A crime I never denied."

"Yeah, well, you're not going to get yourself killed that easily," Neina smirked. "I pulled some strings and called in some favors. You'll be staying in America for a while till we can get this sorted out." The tea cup nearly fell out of her hands. They all stared at the woman who frowned at them. "What? You thought I'd just let them get her?"

"Miss Neina…you…you did this for me? Why…?"

She smirked and shrugged. "I believe in second chances. Though really, you're on your third or something now so watch yourself." She turned and waved her hand. "I have more stuff to do. You leave in three hours. That's the best I could do with the time frame, sorry. Go with the others to get some things to travel with. On me."

"You've done enough already, I—"

"Have no money. So just say you owe me."

She left again and Ouka sat back in shell shock. "Your mother is…quite something."

"Tell me about it," Hisoka smiled. "Three hours isn't long. You'd better go get ready."

"I'll help!" Watari said. "Let's find Wakaba. She likes shopping."

Hisoka smiled as they left then turned to Tsuzuki with a worried frown. "You okay?"

"…My mother…I never thought I'd see her again…I always assumed she was human…that she had died long ago…"

A pale hand took his and rubbed across the knuckles soothingly. "It doesn't make you any less human, Sato. You're still the most human person I know."

He smiled and squeezed the hand. "Thank you. But I also…I don't know what to do. I'd like to forgive her but…I find myself wondering what I should do. I feel so uncertain. She left us…"

"To protect you."

"She tired to kill you…"

"She thought I was going to end up hurting you. Mothers are like that."

"Your mother isn't."

"I wouldn't put it past her. Empathy just makes her more understanding. Ouka-san doesn't have that advantage."

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Why is it your having an easier time forgiving her than I am."

Hisoka smiled and leaned in to rest his head on his shoulder. "She loves you. I can't fault her for that. It'd be hypocritical."

Tsuzuki smiled as well. "I just wish I could feel attached to her again…to feel like she didn't want to leave."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…she did keep your father's last name."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He looked down, mulling that over. Hisoka kissed his cheek and left to let him.

It was about an two and a half hours later he met Ouka walking through the halls. Her dress was still conservative, but more modern with a high necked sweater and long skirt over heels. "I would like to speak to you."

"Alright."

She sighed, looking at the wall from the corner of her eye. "While I do have trouble accepting your…relationship with my son, I will not try to break you apart again. I shall let things run their natural course, whatever it is."

"Thank you," he said, bowing.

"However, if you ever hurt him in anyway, I will find a way to make you suffer untold agonies even hell could not fathom," she said darkly.

He looked into her eyes in all seriousness. "You won't have to. I'll make sure I suffer if I hurt him."

She stared at him for a moment before turning away. "I'll hold you to that."

Out on the steps she took them slowly. There would be a car waiting at the end of the path in and out of Meifu for her to take where she needed to go. But at the end of the steps someone else was waiting. Tsuzuki looked up at her as she came down.

"You thinking of leaving without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't think you'd wish to see me again so soon."

Tsuzuki sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't like that you tried to kill Hisoka…but if he's willing to forgive you, then I'm willing too."

She looked down. "I see…"

"But also, I think Ruka would've liked it if we could be together again. And I wouldn't mind it either. Someday." She looked up in surprise, even more so when he handed her a piece of paper. "Neina said it would be okay for you to write me once you're settled."

She took the paper, looking down on it before smiling. "Thank you…"

Tsuzuki smiled as well. "I'll walk you to the car."

Hisoka smiled from his window down at them. _Looks like things could work out for them someday._

"I certainly hope so. Ouka-san is nice once you get to know her a little," his mother said.

"Stop reading my mind…mom, your hair!!" He gaped at the long hair she was currently braiding over her shoulder. She smiled and laughed at his expression.

"When I called Runa, she freaked out about my hair. Sent over a magic comb to grow it out again. Your father should be happy now. I swear the man has a fetish for my hair. Plus, now people can tell us apart again."

Hisoka glowered, still not liking the fact that people could confuse him and his mother if she cut her hair like that. "Well, that's good. It's so rare sometimes that everything works out like this."

"True. By the way, I loaned Ouka some reading material of yours for the trip. I hope you don't mind."

"S'okay. What did you give her?"

"A magazine," she said with a smile.

It was a few moments before Hisoka jumped up and ran after her with a yell of "MOM!!"

--

I hope to bring Ouka back before the end, but I don't need her in the next arch.


	17. Memories Uneremembered

In a darkened room, one wizened old body of a man slowly rose

Message from the author: I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!! Unfortunately, do to family stuff and an accident, I haven't been able to properly type in a while. And then I had the dreaded writer's block. I won't go into details but just know I'm sorry but I will try to get the updates out sooner from now on, as much as my hands allow.

Also, sorry for not responding to reviews last time. Thought I did, but evidently not.

**Calenmarwen: **Thank you very much, I'm glad you thought so. Tsuzuki's was the hardest but I think it worked for him.

**laustic:** Thank you! Yeah, I'm hoping to bring her back at least once before the finale.

**jennamarie**: Short but sweet :D Yeah, not sure if she was joking or not though…

Please enjoy, sorry again for the wait.

--

In a darkened room, one wizened old body of a man slowly rose. Even this much movement made him exhausted but he was so, so tired of lying down. Of doing nothing. Of only _thinking_ of what he wanted to do.

"Fang-hua….FANG-HUA!!"

The Chinese woman rushed in at the yell. "Tempest, you should lie down. You're not—"

"I won't get any stronger, you stupid girl. Not without my power. And that…that _thing_ destroyed my core. My precious mana core."

Fang-hua fell silent a moment before sighing. "So what should we do then? Give up?"

"Of course not! I have a plan."

She perked up in interest. "You do?"

"Yes…I lost my ability because of those brats, and I'll get it back with their help. Listen to me and do as I say. It shall take time for it all to go into motion but if I know them then they will do exactly as I want. And I shall only be able to attempt this once with what little power I have left…" She listened carefully and nodded when he was through.

"I understand. I shall carry it out immediately." She rose and turned to move towards the door.

"Fang-Hua?" She stopped and turned back to him. "There was a man…among them. One of the shinigami I think…who could use powers like Kage."

"I believe so, sir. Why?"

"That is for later. You may go."

She nodded and left. Outside, Aiden leaned against the wall. "Has the old man finally lost it?"

"Hold your tongue, boy. Keep in mind who is in control here."

"I do. And it's not you."

She glared at him before leaving down the hall. Aiden remained where he was a moment longer before also leaving. "And hopefully it won't be him for long…"

--

Tsuzuki smiled as he read the letter again and set it carefully down. "My mother seems to be enjoying herself in America. She says Neina and Hokuto have some interesting friends."

"Wouldn't they all be getting kind of old?" Hisoka asked.

"No, evidently a lot of them are supernaturals. The man who runs the building she's staying in is a cousin of Schroeder evidently. And she's quite gotten into American soap operas on television."

Hisoka chuckled at the idea. Since moving to America two weeks ago, Ouka had managed to send a letter every week. The first had been stating the rather dubious nature of his parent's friends, bemoaning how everything was different from a nearly a century ago, and complaining about how she had no idea what she was doing. Another week passed and suddenly she had adapted quite well to life in a small American city.

"I'm glad to hear she's doing well," Neina said from the doorway. She set a couple of boxes down between their desks. "The Gushoshin say it's time to file away your copies of mission reports in the basement. Start loading them up. Oh, but they told me to tell you, Tsuzuki, that doesn't mean shaking the file cabinet drawer into the box. They're to be put away carefully and exactly."

"One time and they won't let me forget it…"

"Any word on the dragons?" Hisoka asked seriously.

She shook her head, beginning to help put the files in the boxes. "No word. It's like they've fallen off the face of the Earth or something."

"Or they're lying in wait for their next move," he said darkly.

"Can we not talk about immanent doom this early in the morning?"

"It's past noon," both blondes said together.

"That's beside the point. You sound like you want them to attack us."

"It's better than waiting around for them, getting paranoid," Hisoka pointed out.

"It's also better to be thankful we finally have a moment of peace."

"But if we get caught unaware—"

"Hisoka, if they come again we'll be ready. But I don't think that means we should go looking for them."

Green eyes narrowed on him. "We still have Muraki to worry about too, you know."

"And we'll worry. But we should also take time to actually enjoy the peace and quiet."

Hisoka continued to frown and looked down to his mother for support. "We're looking but we're not intent on doing anything about it just yet. So both of you listen to the other and stop arguing."

"We're not arguing," Tsuzuki said.

"We're disagreeing."

"Whatever, just don't rope me into it. I…" She suddenly sucked in a breath.

"Mom? What's the matter?" He rose a little when her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare and she stood.

"We don't have to look anymore. One of them has come to us." She marched out into the hall and the two shinigami followed quickly.

They passed Hokuto on the way, who took one look at his wife and tensed. "What's going on?"

"We don't know. But I think she just said a dragon came here." Blue eyes widened and he dropped the boxes he had been carrying to rush after her.

Neina had already pushed her way out the door and stood glaring down at the woman standing before the Bureau. She descended the steps until she stood mere feet from the woman near the edge of the trees, glaring at her to the point her eyes began to turn gold. "What do you want, dragon?"

The woman's expression did not change but she tilted her head slightly. "You remember me? I'm impressed. Most people aren't terribly cognizant when exposed to the truth serum."

Green eyes narrowed. "I don't remember you, but I remember your power signature. You're one of them."

She nodded and stepped closer. Neina immediately summoned her swords and crouched into a fighting stance. "I'm not going to be taken by surprise this time."

"Calm yourself, Dragon of the West. I have no interest in a fight. I have only come to ask you our question again and see if you have the answer. Be forewarned though, there is a penalty if you don't have the answer I want."

"That seems a bit unfair. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised I suppose." She glanced up at the top of the stairs where everyone had gathered, Tatsumi and Watari having joined them at some point. She shook her head minutely, telling them to stay back.

The woman let a small smile come to her lips before taking one more step forward. "What we still want to know is…" she leaned in as if sharing a great secret. "Where is the Heart of Nexus?"

Neina blinked slowly, still with her swords poised at the ready. "I don't know what that is," she said carefully.

"Still? Pity. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. You're honestly more trouble than I think its worth." She moved her hand upward and crooked one finger, much to the blonde's confusion.

"Neina, behind you!!" Watari yelled. The blonde jumped over the Chinese woman spinning in time to see what looked like a wave of water about to close around her. If it had caught her she might very well have been captured in the liquid prison.

"I take it you're a water dragon?"

"Yes. But don't let the tranquility of my element fool you." She pulled the circular incense holder from behind her back. The water was drawn in like a magnet before icy spikes pushed through each of the holes to turn it into a flail. "I am Fang-Hua, the strongest of Tempest's followers."

"Good for you." The blonde dodged as the flail was thrown near her head.

"I broke you once, woman. I can do it again."

"Try it. _Iolis!!_" A rush of air flew at Fang-Hua, but another wall of water rushed up and stopped it. _Where is she getting that water?!_ A dead leaf fluttered into her vision and she looked up. All three trees were suddenly dead and dry, good now only for kindling. _She's drawing water from the trees…smart._

"Mom!!" She was dodging the next blow even before the yell, leaping onto one of the trees.

"You want me, water witch? Come and get me!" She disappeared into the forest, Fang-Hua following quickly.

"We have to help her," Hisoka said, about to rush down the steps.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait, we don't know what that one is capable of—" Tatsumi began.

"You heard her!!" he yelled, startling them. "She said she was the one that broke mom. Her and Muraki, but she helped! I'm not letting her do that to her again!"

"Hisoka, Neina is powerful and can control all the elements. I'm sure now that she's ready for a fight she'll be fine."

"But she'd be even better with back up," the boy said stubbornly.

"I'd listen to your friends, kid." They all looked up at the new voice to see a red headed punk sitting on top of the roof of the building. Hisoka glared up at him.

"Did you come for a fight too?"

"Noooo, definitely not. I'm just here to see what Fang-Hua is going to do. But I can tell you one thing, that woman is a stone cold snake. If any of you went to help the Dragon of the West, she'd either kill you the instant she saw you or use you as a pawn. It's her style."

Hisoka glared up at him. "And why would you tell us that?"

"We're not here to get anyone killed, kid. We just need something from your parents, that's all."

Hokuto raised an arm to cut his son off before he spoke back to the dragon. "I already told that fossil of a dragon, so I'll tell you now: You'll never learn it's location from me. So leave."

Aaron stared for a moment before smirking with a quirk of his brow. "So we're looking for an 'it', are we? Tempest never said exactly what he enlisted us to do."

They all stared in confusion for a moment before a loud, ground shuddering crash drew their eyes back to the forest. A large tree had just been felled, whether by Neina or the water dragon it was any one's guess.

Hokuto looked torn for only a moment before he took off down the stairs.

"Dad!"

"We're a team! I'm not letting her fight alone!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Aaron said as he disappeared like the wind.

--

Neina ducked as the ice flail swung above her head again. Below the trees it was next to impossible to fly so most of their fighting was limited to the ground. Skimming her swords together, a jet of flame cascaded toward her opponent but a wall of water flew up and created steam from the blast.

"Fire isn't going to do much I'm afraid."

"Then how about a little chill? _Frias!!_" A circle of frost expanded outward from her feet, dusting the trees in white and solidifying the water.

"A good idea, but its still water. Thus it falls into my domain." Reaching out she snapped her fingers and the water shattered into sharp shards, flying towards her swiftly.

Neina threw up a shield quickly, wincing as one or two made it through and cut her lightly. Stamping her foot, a line of rocky spikes erupted from the ground towards the Chinese woman, who jumped out of the way before they struck her.

"I can see you won't make this easy." Fang-Hua twirled the flail as they circled slowly.

"Why should I?"

"I just thought it would be the best for all of us if you did. After all, you're not even the one I'm looking for. Not firstly anyway."

Neina frowned and opened her mouth but was cut off by a sudden yell.

"Neina!!" Hokuto ran towards them, sutras at the ready.

"Ah, there he is. Just like Tempest said."

Green eyes widened. "Hokuto, go back, it's a trap!!"

The man skidded to a stop but it was too late. A fine mist was suddenly around his body before he fell to his knees. "C-cold…"

"Yes, I'm freezing the water and blood in your body. Just a little, to make it harder for you to move."

Neina growled and lunged, cutting across her stomach in a vicious swipe the dragon barely dodged. "You bitch!"

"Settle down, I'm not going to kill him." Suddenly turns into water and flows towards him, solidifying behind his back. "He just has something Tempest wants." Forms a circle with her fingers, water between like the surface of a mirror. Hokuto barely turns his head before a hand shoots from the water, old and knurled, and reached into the back of his head.

"Hokuto!!" Neina ran forward, unable to get a clear shot for a spell.

"Don't worry yourself, we only want one memory." The hand pulled back, Hokuto's body perfectly unharmed, holding a small glowing fraction of light. Moves back into the water. "But since you've so willingly come so close, I believe he wants something from you as well." The hand shot out, elongated more than it should be able to towards her. She tried to block but the hand shot straight through her chest.

"Neina!!" Hokuto staggered forward, his Sutras forgotten, as the hand pulled away and she fell to her knees. He watched as the hand wound back once again, this time a large glowing white sphere in its grasp before disappearing into the water again.

Fang-Hua smiled and dropped the water portal. "That's all we needed. I bid you fair well and good luck." Spreading aural wings colored and icy blue, she took off into the air and flew away faster than they could track.

"Neina, are you okay?"

Green eyes opened and looked up at him. "I…feel strange. Kind of empty…What about you?"

Hokuto stood, picking her up. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't have come…I think they were after you."

"Well sorry, but I didn't like the idea of you fighting her alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that, love, but I still want to make sure you're alright."

"They…they took something from you."

"And you. And yours was bigger, so I'm more worried."

Neina gripped his shirt, make him look down at her. "Hokuto…What's the Heart of Nexus?"

Hokuto stopped and stared at her for a moment before looking a head as he walked again. "I don't know."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes you do. You never look me in the eyes when you lie."

"When have I ever—"

"Whenever you worry I'm going to put myself in danger if I know."

Blue eyes looked down at her for a moment before closing in a sigh. "Can we talk about this later? I want you checked over."

"Good, cause I want you checked over too. And yes, we are definitely talking about this later."

"Neina, please don't make it sound like I wanted to lie, I just—"

"Mom!! Dad!! Are you alright?" Hisoka called, running towards them. Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi were right behind him. "Where's the dragon? Did you beat her?"

Neina looked up at him before looking back and shaking her head. "No. She got away. And she took something from both of us."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly.

"We don't know," Hokuto said. "She made some kind of portal with water and a hand reached into my head and pulled something out. I didn't feel a thing though."

"And the same hand reached into me here," she placed a hand over her chest just below her clavicle, "and pulled something out. I felt nothing when it happened but now…I feel kind of strange."

"Empty, you said…"

She nodded, rubbing her chest with a frown. "It's not going away though…"

Watari gave them a concerned look. "C'mon then. If she's gone, I want to have a look at both of you."

"Alright. I can walk now, Hokuto."

"I know." He made no move to put her down however as he walked back to the ministry building.

--

Watari stepped out of the infirmary room, a frown on his face.

"Are they okay?" Hisoka asked, rising in his seat.

"They're fine as far as I can tell. Neina still says she feels different, but none of my tests showed anything."

"But they said something was taken from both of them," Tsuzuki said.

"I know, but whatever it was I can't determine with any of my known techniques."

Both shinigami frowned. "Well, can I go in and see them then."

"Ah, now isn't a good time. Neina said she needed to have a word with her husband. In that 'he's got some explaining to do' kind of tone."

Tsuzuki winced, knowing that tone quite well.

Meanwhile, inside the infirmary Neina sat on one of the beds regarding Hokuto steadily. Hokuto, in turn, was meeting the floor's gaze steadily. "So…" she finally said, "are you going to tell me why the dragons were setting a trap for _you_ this time. And don't try to talk your way out of this, because _you_ were definitely the main target this time. She practically told me while we were fighting."

Hokuto sighed and knelt down in front of her, taking hold of her hands in her lap. "Neina…how much do you remember about our final battle?"

Delicate brows arched in confusion. "Nothing. You know that, I passed out after I killed Folstaff near the edge of the gate you were pulled into."

Hokuto shook his head. "You didn't pass out. You jumped into the gate after me."

She stared at him in confusion. "What? That's not what you told me."

"Because I couldn't tell you the truth. That…that you…" He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her knee. "You died. You died to save me. The inside of the gate…it's like a void. White and nothingness, and nothing is meant to exist there. Nothing except this…thing. It was trying to kill me, destroy my soul…and you stopped it by letting it destroy yours."

There was a long moment of silence, Neina staring at the top of her husband's head in shock. "Wh…what are you talking about? I didn't die. I'm right here."

Hokuto didn't look up at her but gripped her hand tighter. "That's because I…I made a deal with Enma-Daioh. To bring you back."

Neina stopped breathing for a moment. "You…made a deal with Enma-Daioh? You…what was it for?"

"He gave me something called The Heart of Nexus, and asked me to hide it in a place gods can't enter. After I did it he brought you back and I brought you home."

She stared at him again, though he still wouldn't lift his head. "You…why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be happy about it. You always said making deals with immortals—"

"Have consequences and strings you can't even think of when you do. And I was right! Whatever this heart thing is, it's bringing us trouble now."

"I'm sorry…I just…wanted you back. Even if it meant my life for yours, I wanted you back…"

The glare Neina had softened considerably. Leaning down, she wrapped her free arm around his back. "I can't fault you for something I would've done if our situations were reversed. But what upsets me is that you kept it from me. You should've told me."

Hokuto couldn't help but smile. "I know, but…I don't know, maybe I just didn't want you to dwell on the fact you actually died for a little while."

"I'm living my life from one near death experience to another. Actually dying and coming back to life doesn't seem so bad, just so long as I came back."

Hokuto finally straightened and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, tightened her one armed hug around him. "You're damn lucky I love you."

"Don't I know it."

"But where did you hide this thing exactly? Is there really a place gods can't go?"

Hokuto opened his mouth, and then closed it, a look of confusion growing on his face. Then a look of horror spread over it.

" 'Kuto? Is something wrong?"

"I…I can't remember where I hid it. They took my memory of it."

--

Once again, so, SO sorry for the long wait. I'll get the next one out soon, I promise.


	18. Things Lost

"You…don't remember

I did not mean to lie, I swear!! More hectic stuff keeps getting in the way T-T And my computer actually screwed this file up somehow when I was nearly done, so I had to retype practically all of it!! Anyway…

**Evol-chan:** I hope you like this one just as much ;D Sorry for the long wait. A smidge more Aaron this round, but not much I'm afraid.

**Kyra-Blackwolf:** Thank you so much and I'm _sooo_ sorry for another long wait ; I hope it was at least worth it! And yes, something went screwy with my account settings and PMs were somehow disabled # it should be fix now though.

**Calenmarwen: **You get to know someone pretty well after as long as they've been together. And thanks, I'm hoping not to disappoint. And indeed, Tatsumi shall have to watch out…evil laugh

**jennamarie:** Read on and you will find out the answer to your questions…good guess though, that would've been fun too. nurses the bump And sorry for the wait!

--

"You…don't remember?"

"No. I…I think they took the memory from me." He rubbed over the back of his head in anxious wonder, still trying to recall a memory that was not there to be found.

Green eyes widened before she stood. "Watari! Watari!"

The blonde scientist rushed in, followed closely by the three other shinigami. "What is it, what's wrong?"

She looked at her husband who sighed. "I think I know what they took from me. They took one of my memories. A memory that leads to something really valuable. Because I can't remember where I hid it now."

The others regarded him in shock for a moment before looking worried.

"By valuable," Tatsumi said, "do you mean monetarily or…?"

Hokuto shook his head. "No. It's supposed to hold a lot of power inside it. And I mean _a lot_."

"Of course it does…" Tsuzuki muttered. "It's never anything simple these kind of people are looking for. It's always something powerful. I suppose they want to take over the world or something?"

"That we don't know," Neina said.

"I'm not even sure what it does specifically how or it works. I was just asked to hide it."

"By whom?" Tatsumi asked.

Hokuto frowned and fidgeted slightly, not looking at them. "I…would rather not say…"

Neina frowned but didn't say anything.

"What about you, mom?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't think I've forgotten anything…" she said, rubbing her chest with a frown. "I just still feel empty. And maybe a little lightheaded."

"Is there anyone else we could contact who might be able to help figure it out?"

Neina thought a moment. "Well…Runa and Kelton would probably be able to do something, magic or medicine wise. I gave you their number before, right?"

"Yes. I'll call them and see if they can come," Watari left for the communications room, Tatsumi right behind him to help.

Neina frowned, one hand over her chest. Hokuto placed his over it and encircled her waist with his other arm. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "This is all my fault."

She looked up at him and smiled, leaning up to kiss him under his chin. "I'm not angry, my love. Whatever happens, we'll find a way through this. We always do."

Hisoka couldn't help but smile slightly at his parents. When two arms wrapped around him from behind, he blushed for a moment before leaning back, trying to keep from smiling more. He had an image to uphold after all.

It was a little while later Watari came back in. "They said they'd be right over. Tatsumi went to lead them through the path."

Neina blinked then smiled. "If I know Runa, they don't need a path, especially since she's been here before. She'll be able to get through any barriers."

Watari frowned in confusion until a magic circle suddenly appeared on his ceiling. From the center of the circle Kelton dropped down, carrying a bag and landing in a crouch. Standing, he held out his arms and Runa fell from the circle into them. When he set her down she immediately ran over and embraced the blonde woman.

"Neina! Are you okay?! Watari-san said you'd gotten into a fight and there was something wrong with you, but he couldn't tell what and—"

"Runa, calm down," Neina laughed.

"How can I calm down when I'm worried about you?!"

"Darling, you'll need to calm down if you want to help examine her," Kelton said soothingly.

Runa took a deep breath and nodded. "Right, yes, sorry. Hokuto, are you alright?"

"Aside from a small memory problem, I'm just peachy."

"You don't sound peachy…"

"I'll tell you later," Neina said. "During the fight, they pulled something from my chest, a glowing orb of some sort. I don't know what it was."

"A glowing orb?" She frowned, turning to her husband.

"We'll do an examination like we did in the guard, that should tell us everything we need to know."

Nodding, Neina sat down on the bed again. Kelton pulled a stethoscope form his bag and walked over to begin the examination. Runa meanwhile began to go through her own supplies.

Kelton gave her a physical, but it revealed nothing and he shook his head. "I don't think whatever they might've done is something they can do to a normal human."

"So it must have something to do with your magic," Runa finished. "Stand up and use a spell, see if it works."

Neina frowned slightly at the thought of her magic not working but stood. Bringing her hands up, she said softly "_Iluma._" A ball of soft light appeared in her hands, floating slowly till it was above her head.

"Well, looks like you can cast alright…"

The ball of light suddenly burst into fading sparks as Neina's knees buckled and she had to grip the bed in back of her to keep from going down.

"Mom!" Hisoka ran forward, taking her arm to steady her. She was breathing a little harder than usual, harder than she should be for such a simple spell. She was the first to realize this, pressing a hand against her chest with a glare.

"Something's wrong."

--

Aaron was loitering in the main hall of their hideout, the same one they had brought the Kurosakis to but now moved to new plane using some magic he was too bored to try and understand. "Why are we here exactly? Why's the old man gathered us here again?"

"Show some respect, boy, Tempest is our leader," Fang-Hua said.

"Do I honestly look like I care about authority? I didn't even want to be here, and I wouldn't be if he didn't have what I need."

Tabby was sitting in her chair, slowly rotating it from side to side. "I just want to beat the blonde glasses guy up for making such an idiot out of me."

"It's not that hard…" Aaron muttered. He wisely looked away when her head snapped to him, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible while imagining himself roasted alive.

"I still can't believe they killed Kage too," Tabby said as she took her attention from him. "He was so strong."

"Regardless, that leaves us a man short so we need to be on our guard."

"Actually, I don't think we need to be too worried anymore," a new voice said. All three looked up and gaped as they saw a young man with long black hair and dark glasses emerge from a darkened hallway. "After all, I just left them without their queen piece. There's not much the little dragon, her tiger and the little shinigami group could do now I think," Tempest chuckled.

"Tempest…how…?" Aaron began.

"You wouldn't understand, it's far to complex a technique for your simple mind. Let's just leave it at I found a replacement for what that damn aura took from me. And I just happened to take it from one of our competition." He smiled and placed a hand over his chest. "And my, I can see why she was considered so formidable. This is no ordinary power…" He smiled, suddenly changing into an older man. "Now all that's left is getting the heart. But I know where to look now. And all of you are going to help me…"

--

Runa stepped out from the infirmary an hour after her exam started. She had begun the exam by immediately evicting all the 'men-folk' from the room and slamming the door in their faces. Hisoka and Hokuto had sat down in the waiting chair, wearing near identical looks of worrying while trying not to look worried. The others had gone about different businesses for the day, though Tsuzuki was always in the near vicinity. He brought them coffee, prepared by Wakaba, and a snack, also prepared by Wakaba, though the cookies were politely declined. All attention was focused on the door between them and the subject of their worry.

When the door opened and Runa stepped out, the Kurosaki men snapped to attention. "Is she alright?" Hokuto asked.

She looked at him and sighed. "She isn't in immediate danger…"

"What the heck does that mean?" Hisoka asked, trying not to let panic into his voice. "What's wrong with her?"

Runa opened her mouth but Neina's voice went over hers. "He took my core." She stepped out, straightening her shirt.

"Your core?" the blonde boy asked in confusion.

Hokuto's eyes widened. "You can't be serious…is that even possible?" he looked between her and Runa.

"Evidently it is," the witch replied. "Without it, Neina can't produce more mana. What she has is all she has left. If she runs through that, she'll essentially be powerless."

"Unless I use my life force. I've done it before in dire situations."

"Don't you dare!" her best friends, son and husband said together.

"Neina, you can't use magic until we get your core back."

"But—"

"NO BUTS!!" The shout surprised them but no one commented. "I know you have strengths besides magic, but I don't want you fighting. Stay here and we'll take care of this."

"Excuse me?! When did you become my boss?"

"Neina, don't do this now! This is what's best for—"

"What's best for me? Well, glad you're such an expert!" She stormed off down the hall, leaving Hokuto staring after her.

"Did I forget to mention she was in a bad mood?" Runa asked tentively.

"I would be too if something like that happened to me," Tsuzuki said.

"Finding out you can't use your powers or having someone saying you can't help get them back because it's too dangerous?" Hisoka asked.

Hokuto sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "Well what was I supposed to say? Yes she still has her martial arts and swords, but against four dragons that's like putting a scarecrow up against a flamethrower!"

"But telling her she has a problem she can't help solve probably really hurt her pride, Hokuto. How would you feel in her shoes?"

He frowned but his expression gave away what he knew to be true. Hisoka thought about it, about what if Tsuzuki had been the one in trouble. He knew he would've done the same thing his father had done. And if in his mother's shoes, he would've felt the same way she did. It was difficult, being able to see both sides.

"Is there anyone we can talk to who might be able to help us?" Tsuzuki asked. "An old friend of the guard maybe? Witchdoctor?"

"Ha ha. It's not that simple. A mana core is a very personal thing. Even if whoever took hers is able to use it, it will most likely be temperamental and not work as reliably as he would like. Now will someone please tell me what's going on?! I'm hearing dragons, and hearts and a lot of other stuff that's confusing the hell out of me!"

"I…I'll explain, Runa. Hisoka, could you talk to your mother?" Hokuto asked hopefully.

"Of course." The blonde youth went after his mother, Tsuzuki close behind just in case. He found her in the training hall, punching one of the bags hard enough he was surprised it hadn't broken the ceiling with its swinging. "Mom?" Another punch had the rafters quaking. Tsuzuki looked worried and stepped carefully into the room, though Hisoka just walked over. "Mom, are you…how do you feel?"

She tensed then gave a shuddering sigh. "I'm…alright."

"Mom, don't lie."

She turned and looked at him before sighing again. "I'm frustrated. I'm frustrated and angry and…AAARRGH!!" A swift kick to the bag and the chain finally broke, flying across the room to smash into the wall.

"Mom, calm down," he said gently. "Dad just wants you to be safe."

"I know that! I know. I just…" Pressing a hand against her chest, her shoulders slumped into the most defeated posture he'd seen from her all day. "It's not…right. I doesn't feel right. I don't feel like myself anymore."

"But it's just magic, Neina, it's just one part of you. Even with out it your still you," Tsuzuki said.

"You're wrong," she said softly. "It may just be one part of me, but it's a very important part. One of the reasons I'm so powerful is because I'm so in tune with my magic. To be without it feels…like I'm not myself anymore. It feels like I've lost a limb. I mean, it was one thing when I was pregnant, but this is just…"

"When you were pregnant?" the purple eyed shinigami asked.

"I couldn't use magic when I was pregnant. It's a natural occurrence in most magic users. The power kind of gets trapped inside because of the fluctuating hormones. But even so, it was still there. I could still feel it. This is like it's been ripped out of me, which it pretty much has."

"Which is why you say you feel empty…" Hisoka said quietly.

"Yes. And I still do. And I'll keep feeling this until I get back what's mine." Her eyes began to turn golden, her hair taking a white shine to it. But that was as far as she got before she stopped, reeling slightly.

"Mom, watch your emotions!" Hisoka said, putting his arm around her to support her. "If you're not careful you'll exhaust what you have left."

"I know…Sorry. I shouldn't loose my cool like that…"

"Especially right now," Tsuzuki said. "C'mon, let's go to the break room."

"I'll make you some tea."

"I don't need to be babied now," she muttered.

"We know. The punching bag knows that too." Tsuzuki cast a glance at the unfortunate bag, hoping Tatsumi would understand. We just want to comfort you. Comfort, not baby."

She arched her eyebrows at him but said nothing as they went back to the break room. Sitting down, she watched her son make tea and took a cup when it was ready, staring down into it dispassionately. Hisoka made good tea, but her mood was making it so nothing was truly enjoyable right now. Still, she sipped from it and smiled at his worried glances to try and ease his mind that she wasn't as bad off as she was.

"Neina, do you know if there's anyone that could help?"

"Huh?"

"I was just thinking there must be someone who knows a lot about this, the heart and what's happened to you. I know you're really knowledgeable and stuff but I just figured, you know…"

Neina frowned and looked at her half gone tea thoughtfully. "Someone who would know…" She jumped a little when arms went about her shoulders, but relaxed when her husband leaned down to rest his head against her shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I still lack that T-stuff you're always talking about."

She smiled despite herself. "Tact. And just because you lack it doesn't mean you're not right."

"Hate to interrupt, really, but you do know we have kind of a crisis right now don't you?" Runa said. "One of our heavy hitters is down and we four powerful magicians on the hunt for a powerful object for reasons we don't even know. The possibility of being screwed is rather high right now!"

"Runa, we'll be fine. We always find a way through this," Kelton said soothingly.

"But this time, _we_ will find a way through this," Neina said.

"What do you mean?"

Neina sighed and rested her hand over Hokuto's, squeezing it for extra strength. "I…more than anything, I would love for you two to help but…it's…been a while since your last mission and…"

"Are you saying we're old?" Runa asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well…yes. I just don't know if you two could handle this now, given the time and how things have changed-"

"What's changed? So our hairs grey and we're a little more wrinkled-"

"Those aren't the only changes and you know it, Runa. As the years go by, your powers have both grown weaker. I don't want you two in danger."

"But-"

"No buts! You can help from the sidelines, but no going into the action, ya got me?"

Blinking at her, Kelton couldn't help but smile. "You sound like you did back in the Guard. The youngest but always giving orders."

"Because I'm usually right."

Runa frowned but finally side, knowing she couldn't win. "Fine. But if anything happens, I'm jumping into the fray and kicking some ass like the good old days."

"Alright. But it won't come to that, because as soon as I get my powers back, I'm kicking dragon ass myself!!" She clenched her fist and for a moment Hisoka thought he saw fire behind her, though she didn't look lightheaded from any form of magic.

"You'll have to think of a way to get your powers back first though," Kelton pointed out. "And I'm not sure what you can do about it."

"Neither am I." She suddenly smiled, though Hisoka thought he detected a twinge of nervousness from her. "But I think I know somebody who will."

--

Okay, again I shall say it but I hope, _hope_ things have died down enough now that I can get these updated more regularly. But given the everything thus far, I can make no guarantees I'm afraid. A lot of stuff is happening right now. But I'm still trying so I hope you'll still check back every now and then to see if I've updated bows


	19. Things Found

Alright, I know I keep saying I just haven't had the time to write on this fic, and there's a lot of truth in that. But for the past few months…I'm afraid I just haven't been up to writing. I lost a very good friend recently, a friend that really helped to inspire me sometimes. I essentially lost one of my muses. Nothing felt right as I was writing and I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times. But I've decided to try and move on and I managed to find my inspiration again. I hope it stays this time, and I should have much more free time to write this semester.

Please forgive my indulgence in my not writing. I want to make this a great story, and I know I wouldn't be able to do that if I tried writing in the funk I was in. Thank you all who keep reading and reviewing, I'm climbing back on the horse for you. I know this chapter might seem short, but it's the start of things to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, who are we looking for?" Hisoka asked again as they walked through the streets of a residential district.

"The one who can help me get my powers back."

"We got that much, but who is this person?"

"Um…she's a little hard to explain…I met her a long time ago when I was training to become a dragon and she helped me break through to become one. In exchange for something of course."

Hokuto paused a moment in his walk next to her. "In exchange for what? You never told me that."

"…Nothing I thought was important at the time."

"Okay…so where do we find her?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's hard to say. You can't find her unless she's the one you need, so I'm hoping we can. She's the only one I can think of."

"Wait, so we might not even find her?" Watari asked. "Isn't she listed in a phone book or something?"

"Not exactly…"

Tsuzuki pouted, looking put out. "We've been walking for two hours though…shouldn't we have found whoever this is by now?"

"I don't know how long it might take to find her. If we find her."

"…I'm not liking this part of the adventure so far."

"Join the club. I…hey…does that guy look familiar to anyone else?" She pointed up ahead where a young highschool boy with glasses was waiting on the corner.

"No, why?" Hisoka asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm almost certain I've met him before though…"

The boy looked at them and seemed almost incredulous before looking put out and walking over. "Um…Follow me. I know who you're looking for." He walked off without waiting for an answer, posture that of a man resigned to his fate.

"How does he-?" Watari began.

"Don't ask, unless you want a philosophy lesson later," Neina said, following him. They walked for only a few minutes following him before they came to a grand old styled mansion. The others admired it as they walked up the path to the doors.

Two young girls suddenly slid between the men and their female companion. "What? Hey, let us through," Hisoka said, trying to move around them.

"Only Neina-san can go in," they said in sync. "Only she can ask the questions."

"That's bull, let us-"

"It's alright, guys." She smiled encouragingly at them, hiding the emptiness that was still inside her from what the dragons had done. "I'll be out in a little while. Just relax." She turned and followed the boy down the hall without another word.

Hisoka frowned worriedly, hoping his mother would be alright. But something deep down told him to be wary of whatever help this person could give.

Inside a sitting room, a beautiful woman dressed in an extravagant kimono covered in butterflies like jewels and draped over a simple black dress looked up as she entered and smiled. "Neina, long time no see."

The blonde couldn't help but smile slightly and sat down. "Yuuko-san…you haven't changed a bit. Not that I should be surprised I suppose."

"Neither have you and it's been more than twenty years since we last met. A lot has happened I take it?"

"More than you could kno…heh, look who I'm talking to."

Yuuko smiled sweetly and poured them each a cup of tea, though she added a little something more alcoholic to her own. "Well, you were looking for my shop and I sent Watanuki-chan to show you the way. What is it you need?"

Neina sipped her tea for a moment. Chances are Yuuko knew what she needed but just wanted her to say it. "I…need your help. My mana core has been taken from me."

Yuuko arched an eyebrow delicately. "Well, that is a problem. Without that, you can't use your magic. At least not without a heavy price."

"Will getting them back cost a heavy price as well?"

The witch smiled. "My prices are fair, Neina. You know that."

"Sometimes they don't seem that way…"

"You could've always declined the offer. After all, no one made you give up your ability to heal others. You did it all yourself."

"I know! I know that…" Neina rubbed her eyes, a few unwanted memories coming to the surface. "Don't think I haven't thought about what might've happened if I made a different choice…"

"It's only natural to do so." She took a small biscuit from a tray on the table and bit into it, smiling and gushing at the flavor. "You really must try these, Watanuki is such a good cook!"

Neina smiled slightly. It was hard for her to stay upset at this woman. She reminded her very much of her Master sometimes. "Yuuko-san, I do need help…"

The witch became more serious, though a smile still played about her lips. "I would love to, but there's actually nothing I can do for you right now."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

Neina frowned, looking down. _If Yuuko-san can't help, then what are we supposed to do…?_

"However, I do know someone who might be able to help." The green eyed woman looked up. "I believe that's why you were to find me, eventually, though I did send Watanuki-kun to speed things up. Because only I can send you to that person."

"…Another world?"

"Indeed. But a rather special one. It has only one resident. However, I don't think you should go alone…"

Neina frowned but finally sighed. "I doubt I have a choice in that matter…"

"Not a chance I'm afraid." She stood and beckoned at the door, allowing Maro and Moro to bring in the men.

"If we were coming in anyway, why couldn't we from the start?" Hisoka asked rather grouchily.

"Oh, just girls catching up. Now then, if you could all go out to the garden, I'll send you on your way."

Neina blinked in surprise as they stepped out into the garden and all lined up. "Don't I have to pay you, Yuuko?"

"As honorable as ever. I see. Don't worry." She lifted a hand and the ground seemed to melt upwards, enveloping them. "Your roundtrip there has already been paid for." The last thing they saw was the witch's knowing smile as the world around them was blocked off. When it burst suddenly they were in world filled trees of many kinds in all manner of stages of their foliage.

Watari gaped. "Th…this is the place!! The place I was brought to before!! With the freaky voice and the-"

"Freaky voice?" the voice asked, though it sounded much closer than last time. "My, should I take offense at that?"

Neina and Hokuto's eyes widened and they turned slowly towards the woods where the voice came from. Out stepped a person, it could've been a man or it could've been a woman, but they smiled at both of them. He, for lack of a better term, was tall and thin, flat chested but with a deceptive figure. Black hair was pulled back into a ponytail low at the neck, trailing down to his tailbone. An eyepatch was over his left eye, but his right was a pale blue color, and a dark blue headband was around his forehead. He was wearing a very nice colonial like jacket over simple pants and boots. The smile was warm and familiar. "Neina, Hokuto, it's been so long…yet you've hardly changed a bit. I suppose I can say the same as well though. One good thing about this place."

The couple continued to stare for a moment before Neina breathed shakily. "C…Captain?"

His smile broadened and he opened his arms. "What, after all that effort have you forgotten to hug me when you say hello?"

Tears welled up in Neina's eyes before she ran forward and hugged him tightly, crying. "Captain!!"

Hokuto walked up, smiling in happy disbelief. "What, when… how?"

He smiled, hugging Neina again before clapping him on the shoulder. "It's a bit of a story. But if I know Yuuko, she gave you enough time to sit and chat a while with me."

"I'm sorry, you're calling him Captain," Tatsumi said. "But…you said your Captain in the Dark Guard, the only person I've ever heard either of you call Captain, died."

"That's what we thought…I mean, we saw it happen," Neina said, looking a little haunted.

Captain smiled sadly and patted her head. "I'm sorry for what you must've gone through. Come, sit with me a while and I'll try to explain as best I can." He led them to the edge of the lake and smiled at Hisoka as he sat. "Well, I know who this must be," he said, patting Hisoka's head much to the shinigami's annoyance. "I would recognize a child of Neina and Hokuto anywhere. He has his mother's hair and eyes and fathers cheekbones."

Hokuto laughed a little. "Well, nice to know he got something from me. Besides his sutra abilities," he said proudly.

"Really? My, you must be proud."

"Very," he said with a grin.

"Yes, we're very proud of him," Neina agreed, kissing her son's cheek.

Hisoka blushed and looked to the side. "Um…nice to meet you."

"You as well." Settling, the one-eyed former Dark Guard leader sighed. "Where to start…?"

"How about near the point of 'You're still alive'?" Watari asked dryly.

"Oh, well that's quite simple. I'm immortal."

The shinigami stared but Neina and Hokuto nodded. "We knew that, Captain, but Folstaff said that he found a way to kill an immortal like you…and it seemed to work."

"Okay, see, explaining that a while ago would've been helpful…" Watari said.

Neina shrugged. "It's common information among the records if you had ever wanted to know about some of our missions with Hades and such."

"Plus, you never asked," Hokuto added.

Captain laughed. "I'm glad to see not much has changed about you two." Settling down, he sighed. "Well, for starters, Folstaff was only half right. That procedure would usually kill most immortals, but not me. However, I am severely limited now. I can't go beyond this dimension or I'll basically begin to burn, just without dying."

"Alright…so how'd you get here?" the blonde youth asked suspiciously.

Captain just smiled. "An old…acquaintance arranged it all for me. However, I recently found out about a man named Tempest-

"We know Tempest," Tsuzuki said seriously. "And his little helpers."

"Yes, I found out about that as well. Obviously that's why I sent help to you."

"I knew it was you!!" Watari said, pointing exitedly.

"You're welcome again, for saving your life and everything."

"Uh, yes, thank you…"

"Indeed, thank you," Tatsumi added, taking Watari's hand. The scientist smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Captain, Yuuko sent us to you when I asked about…well…"

"You've lost your mana core, yes?" Neina nodded, looking almost ashamed. "I know a way to get it back."

"Sweet! How do we do it?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly.

"Well, first you have to do a little something for me."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed, his natural suspicion coming back. "What?"

Captain smiled amiably. "Get me the hell out of here."

The group was silent a moment. "And we do that…how?" Watari asked.

"You have to retrieve something for me. The same something your friend Tempest happens to be after."

Hokuto's eyes widened. "That heart thing?"

He nodded. "Yes. And what's more, you had best get it before he does or you're all in trouble."

"Okay, great. Except Hokuto doesn't remember where he hid it because Tempest stole his memory somehow!" Tsuzuki whined.

"I'm afraid that's not half your problem."

"Oh there's more?" Watari asked blandly.

"Tempest controls time, to an extent. But with Neina's mana core, he can do much more than he could before. I had crushed his in an attempt to stop him, but obviously he worked around it."

"…What's he going to do?" Neina asked.

"Wherever Hokuto hid the heart, it's somewhere safe, somewhere most likely impenetrable now."

"Sounds about right…" Hokuto said.

"But, it was not impenetrable when he placed it in there."

"Stands to reason."

"…"

"Wait," Watari said, "Are you suggesting Tempest is…going to mess with time?"

Captain smiled at him. "You do catch on quick, don't you?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Tempest smiled up at the blackened cracked gates. Summoning up his powers, they began to mend, becoming whole again. The power of his new core was immense; he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

The others watched, slightly awed and rather put off by his power. When the gates were whole, Tempest let his hands drop and grinned in triumph.

"Okay," Aaron asked, looking up at them. "So…we ready to pop off then?"

"No, not quite…we require something else first."

"What is it, Master Tempest?"

He pushed his glasses up, though his could eyes were still visible. "We're missing a member…I think it's time we got a new one. And I know just the person…"


End file.
